James Bond Eat Your Heart Out
by grave-walker
Summary: Merlin/Arthur AU, loosely based on movie Debs. Arthur is the top student at spy school and Merlin is notorious evil genius. However rivalry isn't the only thing these two boys are feeling, can Arthur resist or will he forsake his friends and his country?
1. Prequel

James Bond Eat Your Heart Out

disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the story loosely based on the movie DEBS

Prequel

So, there's this exam you do in the final year of primary school...wait I'll elaborate god knows how many exams one person takes in their lifetime, looking back at some point they just merge and become this big stressful blur. I mean the exams the teachers make us do that don't really have a point, sure they feed us some BS story about general aptitude or some crap like that. God knows at that age (or any other) we really just don't give a shit, too busy with more important things to worry about, like penis size or hairstyles or some party coming up.

So yeah, these exams, turns out those BS exams aren't all BS. You see there's this exam _inside_ the exam and it doesn't test the normal shite like math or physics or what use to get Shakespeare hard, it tests a student's ability to lie, cheat, fight and kill...god knows how it actually assesses that kinda stuff, definitely not multiple choice I can tell you that, it'd be kind of obvious if it did.

Question 48. You see a known terrorist leader leaving the exit of a large and important building do you:

a. Pull the fire alarm in the building to be safe

b. Follow the terrorist and ring the cops on the way

c. Beat the guy to a pulp until he tells you what he wants to know

d. Sneak up behind him and give him a Columbian necktie

...definitely not.

Those that score well on this exam are accepted and recruited into SSA the Secret Service Academy, we kind of stole the title from the Americans, but the students call it Super Spy Academy. There our teachers are former CIA (Central Intelligence Agency, USA), MI6 (Directorate of Military Intelligence, Section 6 UK_)_, KGB (Komitet Gosudarstvennoi Bezopasnosti, Soviet Union) and ASIS (Australian Security Intelligence Service, obviously Australia). And subjects include subterfuge, stake out, Advanced technology handling and 'how to tell if you're partner is a double agent'.

The Academy is divided up into two campuses SSAB and SSAG (Super Spy Academy for boys and Super Spy Academy for Girls), hormones play too much a role in distracting from our studies. Although like every other school we had mixes, dances and tournaments only instead of rugby or football we had hand to hand combat, save the citizen, skirmish, car racing (through a very dangerous and complicated obstacle course) and the normal sports like fencing, archery and our own version of the ultimate fighting championships were masters in jujutsu, kung fu, taijutsu, kenpo, kickboxing or any other marital arts try to kick everyone elses ass.…okay that last one was a little less than normal.

Now I know what you're all thinking, it sounds crazy right? Like Jack Nicholson in the shinning and cuckoos nest crazy. Well I'm not crazy and this is definitely not a joke. God knows if it was, the joke would be on me. My name's Arthur Pendragon SSAB senior recruit, son of Uther Pendragon director of MI6 who was son of one of Britains most famous spies who went down fighting in World War II; who was son of another great war hero…you get the point my families a bunch of hardcore war mongering over achievers. I'm also the first in the history of the SSAB to score 100% on the secret spy exam. My team is the best in SSA history and I was the poster boy for super spies. And this? This is how it all went to shit.

Arthur stepped out of the limo in his Armani suit, hair perfectly styled and tie perfectly pinned. He checked his watch and walked toward the large and glorious mansion from which music and laughter was emanating from. He walked up the steps and was stopped by a man in a cheap suit with a list.

'Name sir?' the man asked.

'Fleming, Ian Fleming,' Arthur spoke with a smirk on his face.

The man looked down on the list, and then nodded at the doorman. The doorman opened the rather large doors and Arthur entered a very decadent and elaborate ball room. Complete with balconies, chandeliers and a room full of guests whose collective outfits would be woth enough moneyfor 3 generations of people to live on comfortably. Arthur nodded in greeting to several people, charming smile constantly adorned on his face. A formerly dressed waiter approached him with a tray of champagne glasses.

'Champagne sir?' the waiter asked.

Arthur took the glass nearest to him and headed for the stairs. He ascended them with grace, returning glances with innocent smiles. He spotted a young dark skinned man surrounded by ladies, all fawning over him. The ladykiller's eyes moved over him and dismissed him quickly, he was of no consequence here, amongst the rich and famous. Arthur downed the champagne and returned it to a waiter carrying a tray of empty glasses before he opened the door at the top of the stairs to the adjoining corridor and slipped inside. There were a few people there, socializing, he moved past them without notice. He reached the door at the end of the hallway, he pulled out a keycard from his jacket pocket and ran it through the scanner, the little red light turned green and Arthur pushed open the door and found himself in a small room with three other muscle bound men.

'Oi, what are you doin ere?' one asked with a rather distasteful accident.

'Pardon me gents, looking for young woman, pretty little thing with legs to here?' Arthur asked and gestured to his middle.

'No one ere but us mate, so I suggest you leave before we throw you out,' the man continued and grabbed his arm.

'Of course, my apologies,' Arthur turned to leave and swung his elbow back to collect with the other man's face. He fell down hard and unconscious.

The other two went for their weapons. Arthur reached one before he could pull it out. He delivered a blow to the solar plexus and then another to the face before wrapping his arm around the man's throat and positioning him in front of his body to block any shot from the remaining man conscious and armed. The man hesitated enough for Arthur to push his man into the armed one. Both went down. The one Arthur had attacked stayed down, the other tried to rise but Arthur's fist soon saw the end to that.

Arthur walked over to the mirror and checked his hair and then his watch, before swearing and walking to the other door. Arthur keyed in the pin he had memorized hours before and stepped inside the room with a solitary desk and four state of the art computers all hooked up to each other. Arthur sat himself down in the chair and pulled out the portable hard drive from his other pocket. He plugged it in and immediately started to search through private files belonging to the man whose party he was crashing. Arthur opened one file and found a many number of sub files containing classified information belonging to the British Government.

'Got you,' Arthur smirked and began downloading of files.

'Hey!' Arthur swung around to find a man holding a gun pointed directly at him 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Would you believe checking my email?' Arthur offered.

Before the man could answer he was hit over the head with a tray made of pure silver. He was out like a light. The waiter who had offered Arthur the champagne revealed himself holding the bludgeoning weapon.

'Have you got it?' the waiter asked.

Arthur turned around to check the computer, download complete.

'Oh I got it,' Arthur grinned.

'Well come on then!' waiter insisted, turned and left.

Arthur disconnected the hard drive and placed it back in his pocket before deleting any trace he had ever been there and hurrying out of the room.

He walked out into the small room, and then into the corridor.

'We've got a problem,' a voice spoke from Arthur's earpiece.

'What is it?' Arthur hissed and hurried to the main hall.

'The silent alarms' been tripped, one of the security detail must have woken up,' the voice continued.

'Well shut it off!' Arthur ordered and headed toward the main ballroom doors.

'I did, but men are still on their way, I wouldn't recommend the front door,' the voice advised.

'Shit,' Arthur cursed and turned back around.

'Where to then?!' Arthur whispered angrily.

'Hacking into blueprints and security camera's now,' the voice informed 'Alright, second door to the right.'

Arthur hurried over, swiped his card and stepped through into another decadently decorate hallway, only in a sort of t intersection.

'Now go straight ahead,' the voice directed 'Ah shit, men coming your way, quick there's a side room coming up on your left.'

Arthur ran and ducked inside closing the door softly behind him. He stayed perfectly still and silent until he heard footsteps rush past him.

'Okay…it's clear go, go,' the voice spoke.

Arthur pulled the door open and ran down the hallway.

'Now up ahead turn into the right corridor,' the voice continued.

Arthur turned and ran.

'Shit two guys headed your way, there's another side room-,' the voice broke off and Arthur broke into a run. The two guys came into view, Arthur jumped into the air and kicked his legs into the first man, the second pulled out his gun, Arthur turned and delivered a swift kick to the guy's legs, swinging them out from under him. Before delivering another kick down onto the guy's face with his heel, so he stayed down.

'Or you could just do that,' the voice spoke in Arthur's ear.

Arthur began running again.

'Okay, exit straight ahead now,'

'How many guards?' Arthur asked as the door became closer and closer.

'Ahhh,' the voice replied.

'How many guards?!' Arthur nearly shouted but busted down the door anyway.

Four men that were sitting around a poker table outside stood, poised and ready as Arthur burst out. They were so trained on him they didn't notice the Ferrari until it hit, sending them and their cards flying.

The car door was pushed open, the dark skinned ladykiller grinned up at him. Arthur returned the grin and sat himself in the front seat. Ladykiller reversed violently and drove toward the east side of the mansion. Waiter was already waiting there. He opened the door and slid himself in.

'So how'd it go?' ladykiller asked as he pulled away and onto a dirt road headed back toward London.

'Mission Accomplished,' Arthur sighed and held up the hard drive 'So much for plausible deniability.'

'Well done Arthur,' the waiter laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

'Yes, well done, now come pick me, it's freaking freezing here and the rats keep trying to chew on my power cords.' The voice made itself known again.

'Sure thing hold tight,' ladykiller grinned and turned it up to eleven.

A/N: okay, so what do you think? Should i continue with this one?

p.s. Ian Flemming (Arthur's alias at the party) is the man who wrote the James Bond novel


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur woke himself up and rolled over to check his clock. 4:58am, he had two minutes left to doze, but instead he shook it off and turned off the alarm since it was now unneeded. All seniors got their own dorm rooms since only seniors were qualified to go on missions, which kept them out at all hours. Arthur got out of bed and shrugged off his pyjamas and into his gym shorts. Each senior team (consisting of four members) got their own little house on campus as well, sort of like a frat or sorority. Arthur's team had the highest mission ranking, so their house was the best on campus. Arthur walked up the stairs into the attic where the boys had their own mini gym. The ordinary looking one of the group, that one assigned the role of the waiter in their previous mission, was already there.

'Hey,' he greeted Arthur.

'Morning Owain,' Arthur spoke in return and flung his towel over one of the machines.

Owain's skills were formidable he was an expert in Martial arts as well as artillery equipment. Basically that meant Owain's the kind of man that can put together a rifle in under so many seconds with a blindfold whilst people were yelling all sorts of distracting stuff in his ear. His family consisted of farmers somewhere in America, yet he's the most ambitious of the team; constantly striving for perfection and recognition. Arthur wasn't going to complain, it made him a damn good Agent and the team was better for it.

'Your phone's been ringing all night, did you know?' Owain asked slightly puffed, breaking Arthur's thoughts. Arthur sat down on and adjusted the weights on one of the other machines.

'Yeah, that's why I put it on silent,' Arthur grinned.

The two high school seniors worked out for two hours in companionable silence, and finished their workout at seven . They returned downstairs just as another one of their team members came jogging upstairs at the other end of the hallway. He was sweaty and out of breath.

'Hey Lance, how was your run?' Owain asked, pausing outside the door to the showers.

Lance Allot was the computer tech guy of the team. He's the one that hacked security cameras and used infa red scanners to check for bad guys. He's also the guy that makes the lights change green in car chases and hacks databases to find the information they need.

'Good, although I don't know why I bother, since I'm always stuck behind a computer every mission,' Lance reminded him.

'You know the rules, no action until you get your gold star,' Owain shrugged 'So quit your bitching.'

'Yes and all I need for my gold star is my teams recommendation, Arthur and Pen have already-,' Lance was cut off.

'I'll give it to you when I think you're ready,' Owain stated, pushed open the door to the showers and slipped inside.

'This is complete bullocks,' Lance groaned in frustration.

'I'll talk to him,' Arthur comforted 'Now go shower you smell like you've been cleaning out the college stables.'

Lance rolled his eyes but grinned anyway and went into the showers himself. Arthur walked down the hallway and knocked on the remaining team member's door before he nudged it open. The dark skinned man was spread out on the bed with a beauty sleeping beside him.

'Rise and shine princess,' Arthur spoke loudly and the other man groaned 'Come on then, we have to be gone in an hour.'

He was ignored by both parties.

'Pellinor!'

Pellinor, or Pen as the team called him, also had skills in martial arts. Additionally he's their aviation mechanist, meaning the guy could fly jets, choppers, you name it. The fact that he could charm the pants off a virgin came in handy sometimes as well.

'Pellinor! Do you want me to tell Gaius about you having girls in the dorms after curfew?' Arthur threatened.

Pen rolled over and studied him groggily.

'You wouldn't?' Pen asked unsure.

'Oh yes I...is that our eleventh year formation coach?' Arthur asked and the girl...or rather woman, pulled the sheet over her head. Pen just grinned smugly.

'Whatever, just move your womanising arse,' Arthur rolled his eyes.

'Yes your majesty,' Pen grumbled and got up.

Arthur left and headed straight for the showers to get rid of the smell of sweat.

'Arthur! Move your blooming arse!' Lance shouted from downstairs.

Arthur, like Owain, was an expert in martial arts, as well as weapons, but however was promoted ahead of Owain as point man. This basically meant Arthur got to go first in every mission, it was his ass on the line, but on the bright side, he got to do all the cool stuff, and they only ever appoint those with serious skills to be point men...or women.

Arthur was rather messily dressed in his scarlet uniform. He shoved his satchel bag full of things he needed for the day. Wallet, phone, text books, pens and the standard issue SSAB handgun (seniors only). Before running down the stairs to jump in the car.

'Buckle up boys,' Pen grinned before throwing her in reverse and then drive, revving the shite out of the engine just for giggles.

They arrived at the main school building, driving toward their own personal parking space. Students everywhere turned to look at them, they were literally the best of the best. Everyone at the school wanted to be them, had hopes to be in Alpha Team in their own senior year. They were the most admired, because everyone knew what they did, everyone had studied how to be a spy, Arthur's team, Alpha team, actually _were_ spies. Pen turned into their spot and Arthur cursed. Standing there waiting for them, dressed in the SSAG's blue uniform, was trouble.

'Oh bullocks,' Arthur groaned.

'Tough luck mate,' Pen patted his shoulder and jumped out of the car.

'Don't break her heart too badly, you stud muffin you,' Lance teased and followed after Pen.

'Don't be late, class starts in ten,' Owain instructed and walked off with the guys.

Arthur sighed and got out of the car.

'Hey Sophia,' Arthur greeted.

Sophia was basically the Owain of the girls Alpha Team. She thought that being Arthur's girlfriend would advance her career.

'I've been calling you all night!' she snapped.

'Did you? I was on a mission last night,' Arthur not quite lied.

Her scowl vanished.

'Oh...really?' she asked.

'Yeah, I wasn't even in London for most of it,' Arthur added.

'Oh, well then don't worry about it,' she smiled up at him 'We can talk now.'

'Actually we really can't,' Arthur corrected and shrugged his bag higher up on his shoulder 'I've got a lesson on hacking file encryption with Hunt in five minutes. Besides there's nothing to talk about.'

'The hell there isn't Arthur!' she snapped 'You can't just break things off for no reason!'

'See that's just the thing, there are reasons, plenty of them, but I know you don't want to hear them because you think you're perfect in every single bloody way, so really there isn't anything to say because I know you won't _listen_ to any bloody thing I say,' Arthur explained backing slowly toward the school.

'Oh so, what you're saying is it's all _my_ fault is it?' she snapped, folding her arms and cocking her hips.

'No Sophia, it's not you it's me. You see, I realised something about myself, I don't like going out with raving bloody lunatics who spend the majority of their day staring into the mirror,' Arthur confessed.

Sophia's mouth hung open and she huffed.

'Sorry,' Arthur shrugged and turned around walking up to the school 'See you at tournament.'

Sophia's high pitched scream was still ringing in his ears when he showed up to Hunt's class.

Arthur was surrounded by admirers as he moved from one class to another. They would talk at him or about him, all acting like they were his close personal friends. Arthur didn't mind, he enjoyed it even. He was the big man on campus. Though he did try not to let it get to his head. The boys all moved toward the main hall for assembly. They spotted the girls and immediately the displaying and showing off began. Empirical support of the evolutionary theory. He looked over and spotted two familiar girls. One waved him over, the other sneered at him and walked off as he approached.

'Arthur,' she greeted with a sly smile.

'Morgana,' Arthur returned

Morgana's skills were quite impressive. She was an expert in weapons, with skills enough to match Arthur and Owain's, as well as computers. It came in plenty handy on the girl's alpha team.

'I take it Sophia told you about this morning then,' Arthur sighed and dug his hands in his pockets.

'Oh yes,' she confirmed.

'So are you all bound to hate me now or...,' Arthur broke off.

'Oh please, if Sophia wants to be childish and sulk she can go ahead, she won't bring me into it,' Morgana dismissed.

'Nimueh doesn't seem to feel that way,' Arthur pointed out, referring to the girl that had snubbed him as soon as he had approached.

Nimueh was the most impressive and downright scary of the girls with being a pilot, an expert in computers and an engineer.

'Well her and Nimueh have been friends longer than I have, she'll get sick of Sophia's whining soon enough,' Morgana shrugged.

'So I hear you girls are out of commission?' Arthur asked.

'Only for a little while, and only from the more larger missions. Until we're assigned a new recruit,' Morgana informed him.

'And all over a broken arm too, that's shite now isn't it,' Arthur commented and the second bell rang.

'Well we better hurry on in, I'll see you later Arthur,' she waved and headed off toward the girl's section of the hall. Arthur was waved down by a group of friends, he hurried over and took his seat just before the Dean of admissions spoke.

'Last night SSAB Delta Team was compromised,' the Dean stated and voices began to murmur in shock before they were silenced by the Dean's glares 'Their last mission failed and through interrogation of one of the members (whom will remain unnamed) gave the names of his team to the enemy. He was rescued by Beta team at 0300 hours this morning. This institution however, was not named and remains uncompromised, however those in Delta team have been transferred to Bellrieve Academy.'

Brillrieve Academy. The place where a spy's career goes to die. Sure their skills will get them jobs that will earn them plenty of money, but none of them with the thrill and finesse of espionage.

'Due to these current events,' the Dean went on 'All seniors will now be expected to take a course on anti-interogation. Those who door poorly in the course will not be participating in missions and those that fail the course will be transferred to Bellrieve Academy.

'On another note-,' the Dean's microphone was cut off and the lights went out. A large holographic image of an aging man looked down on the entire student body. The man was Gaius, SSAB Alpha team's handler. Arthur sat to attention.

'My apologies Dean,' Gaius spoke 'SSAB Alpha Team, you are to report immediately to the hub. Bring your equipment, you will not be returning to class today. Code 3 situation, repeat code 3.'

The holograph disappeared and the lights came back on.

The Dean cleared his voice as the excited voices began murmuring to each other.

'SSAB Alpha Team, you are excused,' the Dean spoke 'Good luck.'

Arthur stood up and spotted Owain, Lance and Pen do the same spread out in different sections of the hall.

The whispering started again as Arthur made his way down the aisle toward the exit. Lance caught up with him.

'Do you think it's about our mission last night?' Lance asked in a hushed voice, ignoring the stares.

'We've already been debriefed, if it is about last night it can't be anything good,' Arthur rationalised.

As soon as they exited the hall and began to walk toward the hub Lance pulled out his portable holographic drive.

'What are you doing?' Arthur asked as Lance started to hit buttons.

'Research,' Lance murmured.

'Dude you haven't hacked Gaius's computer yet, what makes you think you can do it now,' Arthur groaned.

'I'm not trying to hack it...I'm trying to guess the password,' Lance shrugged.

'Yeah that's called hacking...rather pathetic hacking if you ask me. This is what you've been reduced to? Guess work?' Arthur mocked.

'Shh, maybe I'll find a clue on his file,' Lance rationalised and activated the holographic imager, bringing up Gaius's file.

Lance tried a number of combinations and nothing.

'Too bad your clearance doesn't go beyond need to know,' Arthur thought aloud 'I bet you his passwords to do with something from one of his past missions. Like a dead friend or someone he saved. Or a partners name.'

'Good idea, I'll check your fathers account!' Lance declared.

'What?'

'Oh come on Arthur, everyone knows that they use to be on the same team when they were in SSAB,' Lance went on 'You never know.'

'Yeah but you'll have better luck trying to hack into NASA then into my dad's account,' Arthur remarked.

'Maybe I don't have to, maybe it's on his file,' Lance grasped at straws.

'Do whatever you have to man,' Arthur sighed and kept walking as the holographic image switched from Gaius to a very familiar face.

'Well that tells me bugger all, Uther Pendragon director of MI6, no shite,' Lance sighed and turned off the projector.

'Don't worry man we'll find out soon enough,'

'I know I just hate not being prepared,' Lance grumbled.

'What are you complaining about now Lance?' Owain caught up.

'Your mom, she was rubbish last night, he only got off once,' Arthur covered and Owain jumped on Arthur's back.

'Take it back asshole!' he growled and they mucked around.

'That's enough you two,' Gaius spoke standing outside the door to the hub.

'Hey Gaius,' they greeted simultaneously.

'Hello boys,' he greeted and then turned and walked inside.

The team followed him in.

The hub was what the students called the information centre of SSAB, so called because it was the room where they kept the supercomputer equipped with full holographic system. The boys took their seats in front of the screen and Gaius stood in front of them.

'We've come into some new and very important information,' Gaius began 'We believe that Merlin Emrys is London.'

'No way,' Owain dismissed 'There's no way Emrys would return to England, there's too many people gunning for him.'

'The information is good, Emrys is in London. We don't know where he is now, but we know where he will be,' Gaius continued.

'Wait a sec, who's Merlin Emrys?' Lance asked and the team groaned.

Gaius brought up the holographic image of SSAB's most wanted criminals.

'He's only just one of six of the most wanted criminals by the SSAB and the MI6,' Arthur explained 'This guy's a ghost man, no one has ever gotten close to him, we only have that one photo.'

'That's right,' Gaius nodded and brought up Merlin's file.

'Merlin Emrys has been committing computer crimes since he was eleven. He has a record breaking IQ, many consider him to be a genius.' Gaius continued.

'Kidnapping? This guy's into kidnapping,' Pen asked as he read through Merlin's list of crimes.

'That's right, he kidnapped and ransomed the return of a member of the royal family,' Gaius explained.

'Holy fuck! Which one?' Lance asked.

'That's need to know,' Gaius smirked.

'I bet you it was Harry, the wus,' Owain guessed.

'Merlin leaves behind his virtual signature at a crime scene, otherwise we'd never know he was responsible, we've never gotten a solid lead before,' Gaius went on.

'The kids getting sloppy,' Owain stated.

'How old is he?' Pen asked.

'Eighteen.'

'And he's on the most wanted list? Wow,' Lance was impressed.

'Known accomplices?' Arthur asked.

'Yes, former mercenary Guen Iviere,' Merlin stated and brought up her file.

'She's known for being quite ruthless in her former work. Now her and her band are incredibly loyal to Emrys and Emrys only,' Gaius continued.

'Why? I mean I get he's smart but he's just a kid and they're a band of ruthless murdering criminals?' Pen asked confused.

'Merlin's last criminal venture brought him $2 billion dollars which he divided up equally amongst Gwen and her men,' Gaius explained 'I'd be most loyal too.'

'Wow,' Lance gaped.

'So what's the intel?' Arthur asked, staying on track.

'Our information tells us that tonight Emrys is going to be at Je Souis Loser, an upscale French restaurant, and he'll be meeting Valiant,' Gaius stated 'A known contract killer.'

'We have any idea why?' Arthur asked 'If he's got a whole bad of mercenaries at his command why hire an assassin?'

'That's what you're going to find out. This mission is strictly surveillance boys, we want to catch this guy in the act, see what he's planning,' Gaius instructed.

'Surveillance, are you sure? This could be our only chance to catch this guy?' Owain asked.

'You have your orders Owain,' Gaius reminded him 'I've uploaded all the information you need onto your accounts, Arthur, get them ready.'

'Yes sir,' Arthur nodded.

Meanwhile in a newly renovated abandoned factory somewhere in London...

Gwen looked around at her handywork and liked what she saw. In only the two days that they had been in London she had given their new hideout a complete makeover. From the outside it may look like a dump, but the inside was fit for a king. Gwen's basking was interrupted by her pager. She pulled it out of her expensive and stylish tight leather pants and checked the number. She smiled to herself and stalked off down the hallway. Her sound of her heels echoed off the walls, her men all looked up and nodded respectfully at her approach. She went over to the elevator, and placed her hand in the print scanner, before standing still as the retinal scanner did its thing. The doors pinged open and Gwen got inside. She looked up at the digital camera and waved, knowing her old friend was watching. The elevator began to move and opened on the third level, to yet another extremely large and locked door. She moved over to the voice recognition software and spoke the password.

'The only good SSA Agent is a dead SSA agent,' and the doors unbolted and pulled back; revealing a room with a very, very large computer, an expensive sound system, and a large bed in the corner.

A figure with dark hair, his back to Gwen was staring up at Valiant's file.

'It's been confirmed,' Gwen stated and walked over to the boy in the chair 'you'll meet Valiant at 20:00 hours.'

Merlin Emrys sat in his chair and scratched his stubble in thought.

'What do we know about him?' he asked.

'He's a favoured client of Edwin's, he tipped him off to us. He's available, just got back from a job in Iraq, and he's relocating in England,' Gwen informed him.

'Where's the meet?' Merlin asked.

'Je Soius Loser,' Gwen debriefed 'Very hard to get into, their usual clientele consists of high end criminals. They'll be discreet.'

Merlin nodded and continued to study the photo, before standing and facing Gwen.

'Cancel it,' he told her and walked off toward the elevator.

'What?' she asked in shock and hurried after him 'But it's all arranged.'

'I don't do blind dates,' Merlin told her and walked through the giant doors as they parted for him.

'But you know what he looks like! How is that a blind date?' Gwen huffed 'I put a lot of effort into this Merlin.'

'So you go out with him,' Merlin came back and stuck his hand in the scanner.

'Merlin, it's been two years since you last went out with someone, isn't your hand getting a little tired?' she asked.

'That's charming Gwen,' Merlin told her as he held still for the retinal scanner. The elevator opened and Merlin hurried inside, unfortunately for him Gwen followed.

'You need to get out there,' she told him 'Even villains need love.'

'I am out there! I went out with that guy who was a part of that team that stole a Monet,' Merlin argued.

'No, we all went out for drinks together and then halfway through you lied and said you had the runs and you went home early!' she corrected.

'Yeah well, he smelt funny,' Merlin excused. The elevator reached ground level and he stalked out.

'I know that you're trying to throw yourself into your work, and that you're not the most social of people. But I also know you're not happy like this, every Bonnie needs its Clyde!' she exclaimed and got the attention of her men, scattered about doing their jobs.

'What? No I don't...and how come I'm Bonnie! Why can't I be Clyde?' Merlin argued.

'Because you're a big flaming fairy,' she told him and grinned 'oh come on Merlin! You've got a date. Tonight. With a hot assassin with a killer body,'

Her men laughed at her little pun, Merlin just glared at her.

'Please Merlin, we all want to see you happy.' Gwen told him.

Merlin looked around and saw the big scary men looking at him encouragingly and nodding their heads.

Merlin sighed.

'Fine, alright. I'll go. Happy now?' Merlin grumbled.

'Very,' she smirked.

A large hand fell on his shoulder and Merlin turned to look up at Gwen's best man. A gigantor Merlin liked to call Hercules, since Merlin had seen the man crush guy's heads in his hands like they were tomatoes.

'Good luck Merlin,' Hercules spoke in his deep, deep voice 'And remember, be open to love.'

'Oh dear god,' Merlin groaned.

'_Good Evenning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this evenings show, would the contestants check in please' _Lance's voice spoke through their earpieces.

'Ladiesman is in position and good to go,' Pellinor spoke quietly, from the end of the bar near the entry to the restaurant.

'Voyeur in position, ready when you are,' Owain spoke clearly from his car out the front of the restaurant, infared binoculars in hand.

'Luckyboy in position, and good to go,' Arthur spoke from his table on the balcony.

'Hotstuff in position and good to go,' Morgana spoke all dressed up sitting opposite from Arthur.

'And I am god, let it be known that all is well, and we are good to go,' Lance spoke from his van two blocks away 'May I also say, welcome Hotstuff, it's nice to have you with us today.'

'Why thank you god,' Morgana smiled and played with Arthur sleeve.

'Now remember Luckyboy, you're only pretending to be dating, so no suave moves, keep your head in the game and out from between Hotstuff's breasts,' Owain spoke with a smirk.

'I think you've got me confused with Ladiesman Voyeur, I'm only ever a gentlemen,' Arthur smirked and brought up Morgana's hand to lay a kiss on her palm.

'Besides, we both know I'm entirely out of your league,' Morgana teased, but outwardly gave the appearance of gushing.

'Alright boys, look alive,' Owain spoke spotting Valiant getting out of his car and throwing the keys at the valet 'Target's special guest just arrived, and may I just say, sweet ride.'

'What's he driving?' Pen asked.

'Just an aston martin,' Owain spoke.

'Oh jesus,' Pen groaned 'I just got a hard on.'

'Oh come on Pen there are ladies present!' Lance huffed.

'Oh please, you should hear half the stuff coming out of the mouths of us girls on our missions,' Morgana dismissed.

'Alright, special guest just entered the restaurant. He's checking in with the head waiter...and they're seating him now...oh wow in the private booth with velvet curtains for privacy, my, my we do like to throw our money around,' Pen commentated.

'Any sign of the target?' Arthur asked and tucked a strand of Morgana's hair behind her ear.

'Negative luckyboy, no eyes on target,' Pen informed.

'Have you spoken to your father lately?' Morgana suddenly asked Arthur.

'Not lately, I try to avoid situations where he and I coexist,' Arthur answered.

'He's taking down names for the SSA Agent of the year,' Morgana continued 'I bet your name is on it.'

'If it is, it's only to make himself look better,' Arthur replied.

'You can't really mean that? Arthur you're a great agent, with a real chance of being Agent of the year,' she frowned at him.

'Yeah, and having your son named Agent of the Year isn't exactly going to hurt the Director or MI6's reputation is it,' Arthur asked rhetorically.

'Eyes on target!' Owain spoke up.

'Wheels?' Pen asked.

'A Harley, we got ourselves a rebel,' Owain spoke.

'I don't have eyes,' Pen told them.

'Relax coming your way soon,' Owain told him.

'Right I see him, he's talking to the head waiter,' Pen informed him before waving down the bartender and ordering a wine, red.

Arthur looked over discreetly and paused. Emrys was a fitted navy shirt and tight black trousers. His hair was blown about from his ride, his skin was pale and his cheekbones were quite defined.

'Wow he's-,' Arthur cut off and looked away whilst he adjusted the napkin on his lap.

'He's what Luckyboy?' Owain asked.

'Severely underdressed,' Arthur responded 'Everyone's in a tuxedo and he's dressed like he's going clubbing.'

'I guess when you're a criminal mastermind worth billions of dollars you can where whatever the hell you like,' Lance shrugged in his van.

'Alright Ladiesman you good to go?' Owain asked.

'I'm good and on the move,' Pen told them as he stood, picked up his wine and walked toward the booths where Merlin was being directed.

The waiter pulled back the curtain to his booth and Merlin gave Valiant a tight lipped smile. Pen scuffed his shoe on the side of the booth and fell forward into Merlin and spilling his wine all over Merlin's shirt.

'Blimey! Sorry mate,' Pen gasped and reached down to steady himself on the table, discreetly sticking a microphone underneath it.

'Ah bugger,' Merlin sighed and tried to wipe off the wine with a napkin handed to him by the waiter.

'I am terribly sorry,' Pen told him 'I can pay for that shirt if ya like?'

'No, no you've done more than enough. Really,' Merlin sighed and gave up with the napkin.

'Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your night mate,' Pen apologised.

'Don't concern yourself, it's going exactly as I expected it to go,' Merlin grumbled that last part.

Pen apologised again before turning and exiting the restaurant.

'Bug's in place, God, I'm coming your way,' Pen spoke and disappeared from Arthur's view.

'You let him off easy,' Valiant remarked as Merlin sat down 'I would have killed him for that.'

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, and then Valiant laughed. Merlin laughed awkwardly and picked up the menu.

'So, how's business,' Valiant asked.

'Booming, you?' Merlin asked politely.

'In my field, there's always work and good money to see the job done,' Valiant shrugged 'Can't complain.'

' Ahuh...,' Merlin coughed at the silence and went back to the menu. The waiter appeared again.

'Can I get you anything to drink?' he asked.

'Thank god yes, white Russian,' Merlin told him and handed him the drink menu.

'Scotch on the rocks,' Valiant replied and the waiter left to fetch them their drinks.

'So...,' Merlin cleared his throat 'You're an assassin?'

'Yeah,' Valiant nodded.

'...did you always...want to be an assassin,' Merlin flinched he knew somewhere on his person Gwen had him bugged (she was overprotective that way), he also knew that somewhere she was also laughing right now.

'Ah no, not really. Actually I got into my line of work because I fell in love with my Gymnastics instructor, who was married at the time. So he seduced me-,'

'_He?' _Owain spoke overtop of the conversation.

'And then gave me a sob story about how his wife was so controlling, but her family was wealthy and made him sign a pre-nup. And how oh so much easier it would be for us to love each other if she was gone,' Valiant explained 'So I followed her, learnt her routine and when she was alone, blade to the neck. Quick and easy. He dumped me afterward of course, but gave me a grand as parting gift.'

'Huh,' Merlin responded and their drinks arrived. Merlin took a long drink from his glass.

'And you? Did you always want to be...a computer criminal?' Valiant asked.

'Cyberterrorist,' Merlin corrected 'Well it's fun and easy, so yeah. Since I was a kid and realised I could hack into my teacher's emails, and send fake loves notes to the Principal.'

'Really, cause you know, I think intelligence is sexy,' Valiant smirked.

'Ah guy's I think the mic's malfunctioning,' Pen broke off.

'Argh,' Merlin groaned.

'What...what is it?' Valiant asked.

'My stomach...guh,' Merlin went on 'I had a case of the runs earlier, but I thought I'd gotten over it.'

'You're kidding?' Valiant raised an eyebrow.

'No, oh god. I'm sorry, I have to go,' Merlin stood up.

'Wait what? What about dinner? Are...are you blowing me off mate?!' Valiant raised his voice.

'No, no, no, I just don't feel well. But listen, raincheck, I'll call you,' Merlin told him, stood up and walked out of the booth.

Valiant sat their seething. Fucking kid, thinks he's too good for him. Valiant slamned his fists on the table and felt something land in his lap. Expecting a bug or something he looked down and found exactly that...only the digital kind.

'Fucking spook!' Valiant growled stood up and pulled back the curtain 'Hey Emrys!'

Everyone turned to look at the obnoxious bloke who was shouting in such a decadent restaurant.

'You left something,' he said and held up the bug.

'What... I didn't-,' Merlin broke off as Valiant took out his huge fucking gun. People screamed spontaneously. Merlin dove behind a table as Valiant began shooting off rounds.

'Oh shit!' Arthur cursed. He and Morgana both went for their guns and hit the deck.

Merlin pushed over the table and ducked behind it, before pulling the gun out from the back of his trousers.

'Gwen!' Merlin shouted praying he was right and that he was bugged.

Immediately his phone started ringing. Merlin pulled it out and held it up to his ear.

'For once I am so fucking glad you're a nosey bitch,' Merlin groaned.

'Well thanks,' she grumbled as Valiant continued to shoot up the place.

'Someone had us bugged, I don't know who, but I'm willing to bet they're still here. With someone probably parked out front and back of the restaurant,' Merlin spoke quickly.

'Guess there's only one way out then,' Merlin swore he could hear her smirking over the fun.

'Alright then, see you top side,' Merlin confirmed and shut his phone. He heard the tell tale click that meant Valiant was out of rounds. Merlin grinned, stood and swung his arm around, aiming his gun at Valiant, when a glint caught his eye, he looked up to see a well dressed man and woman pointing their guns directly at him.

'Fuck!' Merlin cursed and ducked back behind the table as they both began firing their weapons at both Merlin and Valiant.

'You need to get out there Merlin. Even villains need love Merlin,' Merlin mimicked Gwen's obnoxious voice.

Merlin looked over toward the elevator. At least a hundred meters away. Merlin cursed. Took a deep breath and stood. He fired at the couple on the balcony and they immediately ducked out of the way. Merlin continued to fire off rounds in their direction as he ran for the elevator. Adrenaline was running through him now. Merlin jumped over a table, and was almost there when something grabbed his foot and pulled him down.

Valiant straddled Merlin and held a knife to Merlin's throat.

'I'm going to enjoy slitting your pretty throat and bleeding you dry,' Valiant smirked.

A gun was fired, and Valiant howled in pain and clutched at his shoulder. Merlin looked over Valiant's shoulder to see a very attractive, very sombre blond a few feet away pointing his gun at Valiant. Valiant raised his knife again, Merlin grabbed his gun, pulled it up underneath Valiant's chin and pulled the trigger. Merlin pushed what remained of Valiant off of him and stood.

'Merlin Emrys!' Blondie said 'Under SSA jurisdiction you are under arrest, and since we of the SSA technically do not exist, you as our prisoner have no rights to speak of.'

'Prisoner huh?' Merlin asked and pulled out something from his pocket, pushing the button to activate it 'Not today pretty boy,'

And threw it in the Agent's direction. Suddenly the room was full of glaring incredibly bright light. Merlin turned and ran. He reached the elevator and hit the bottom. Merlin thanked fuck, and dove inside before hitting the close doors button. Arthur ran after Merlin, whilst also trying to shield his eyes. But only got there in time to see doors close shut.

'Fuck!' Arthur cursed.

He saw the sign directing toward the staircase and Arthur hurried toward it. He slammed open the door and found himself in the centre of a very long multi level spiral staircase, Arthur smirked when he realised he had a straight view to the ceiling.

Arthur took out his _other _gun and fired it up. The hook catapulted up and lodged itself firmly in the cement of the ceiling. Arthur hooked the rope to his belt and pushed to retract. Arthur skyrocketed toward the ceiling before coming to a stop just before he hit the top. He rocked himself, and swung his body over the rain and onto the top of the stairs.

'Piece of cake,' Arthur sighed and pushed open the door to the roof. Merlin was already standing near the helipad.

Arthur took out his lethal gun and pointed it at the man's back.

'Emrys!' Arthur shouted.

Merlin spun around, his gun levelled at Arthur's chest.

'You don't give up easily, do you pretty boy?' Merlin smirked.

'Never,' Arthur confirmed.

'So you're not going to be the one to put down your gun then huh?' Merlin rationalised.

'Yeah, that mean you are?' Arthur asked.

'Well being how I'm not suicidal or especially fond of a jail cell with no windows for the rest of my life, that would a no,' Merlin remarked 'So...SSA huh? You the one that planted the bug under my table?'

'Not me personally,' Arthur confessed.

'But your team,' Merlin shook his head 'you nearly got me killed!'

'You can imagine how broken up I am about that,' Arthur told him.

'Although I can't wait to rub it in Gwen's face, one blind date resulted in a full out gun fight, and a run in with SSA Agents,' Merlin grinned 'Definitely going to use that one when she tries to set me up again.'

'Wait...you mean...this whole thing...you meeting Valiant...that was a blind date?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah,' Merlin rolled his eyes 'The unbearable small talk didn't make it completely obvious?'

'Oh...so you're...,' Arthur swallowed heavily.

'Gay? Homosexual? Like to take it up the ass?' Merlin offered.

'...and that doesn't you know, interfere with your work...I mean what about you rep?' Arthur asked.

'Meh, first impressions maybe, until I hack their offshore bank accounts and threaten to deposit their money in charity organisations,' Merlin shrugged 'They learn to respect pretty quick after that.'

Merlin smiled and studied Arthur closely.

'So you'd be an SSA senior then,' Merlin made conversation 'Probably one of the more successful teams if they sent you after me. I'm guessing at least Beta.'

'Alpha Team actually,' Arthur corrected.

'Really? Well now I just feel flattered,' Merlin grinned 'and your little girlfriend? She'd be from the SSAG alpha team then? Although...I thought they were out of commission?'

'How the hell did you know that?' Arthur asked.

'Computer Genius remember?' Merlin reminded him 'So listen up...sorry what was your name?'

'Nice try,' Arthur smirked.

'Fine then be rude. So anyway...blue eyes, right now there's only two reasons why you're not dead already. One, you saved my life back there...despite being the one to put it in danger in the first place. And two...your cute. So I'm willing to make a deal. You put down your gun and I'll let you live,' Merlin offered.

'Here's a counter offer, you put down your gun and I let you live,' Arthur suggested.

'Yeah but see in my offer I don't imprison _you_ for life,' Merlin pointed out.

'Yeah well I'm not a cyberterrorist, among other things,' Arthur added.

'Would one of those other things be charming and devilishly handsome?' Merlin asked.

Suddenly the door burst open the woman from before came barging out gun pointed at Merlin.

'Arthur, you alright?' she asked never taking her eyes off Merlin. Merlin smiled so blue eyes _did_ have a name.

'Do you mind? We were having a moment,' Merlin sighed at her.

'No we weren't,' Arthur told Morgana with a half chuckle.

'Oh please, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife,' Merln rolled his eyes.

'No you couldn't!' Arthur argued.

'Ever heard that old saying about men who protest too much?' Merlin asked.

'Argh! Whatever! Either way, you're outgunned now, we've got you beat, so put down your gun, and we won't kill you,' Arthur offered.

Then came the sound of chopper blades moving rapidly through the air.

'Guess again pretty boy,' Merlin grinned as a chopper flew over them and landed, making Morgana's hair and dress fly everywhere. Merlin put his gun back in his trousers.

Men in SWAT suits came running out of the chopper, big guns pointed at Arthur and Morgana.

'Wait!' Merlin told them 'Don't shoot,'

Arthur looked at Merlin strangely and Merlin met his gaze.

Merlin walked over to Arthur and placed his hands on Arthur's gun. Gently brushing his fingers against Arthur's as he took it out of his hands.

His men went over to Morgana and removed her of her weapon.

'Should we take them for interrogation sir?' one of them asked.

'No, Leave them here,' Merlin instructed and backed away from Arthur maintaining eye contact .

'See you later...Arthur,' Merlin smirked before turning jumping on the helicopter.

Merlin watched it fade away behind the city of bright lights in the surrounding darkness.

'Well he wasn't at all what I was expecting,' Morgana sighed.

'I'll say,' Arthur murmured softly.


	3. Chapter 2

'What the hell happened?!' Uther yelled.

Arthur, Morgana, Pen, Lance and Owain all sat in their desks in the hub. Uther was bearing down on them furiously. Gaius and the Dean stood off the side waiting for the debriefing.

'I want to know how a simple surveillance operation turned into a gun fight, resulting in one dead assassin and the escape of our prime target!' Uther shouted.

'The assassin discovered our bug sir,' Arthur informed him 'Valiant hadn't made us, so he assumed that Emrys was the one who planted it.'

'So he opened fire on him in a public restaurant in front of over two dozen witnesses?!' Uther growled and got in Arthur's face.

'Yes sir,' Arthur replied.

Uther stepped back and studied them.

'Realising the situation turned dangerous for civilians we engaged,' Arthur explained.

'You and Morgana?' Uther asked.

'Yes Sir,' Morgana replied.

'Who was it that killed Valiant?' Uther asked.

'Emrys sir,' Arthur answered 'I shot him in the shoulder, but it was Emrys that killed him.'

'And how was it that Emrys escaped from two SSA Agents?' Uther demanded.

'Arthur and I got separated Sir,' Morgana told him 'I saw the elevator go up to the top floor and assumed he was on the roof. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. When I reached the top Arthur and Emrys had each other at gunpoint.'

'You faced Emrys alone?' Uther asked surprised.

'Yes sir,' Arthur nodded 'shortly after Morgana reached us Emrys' people arrived in a chopper, there were too many of them to fight off-,'

'You faced Merlin Emrys alone?' Uther looked at him with...respect....that surprised Arthur.

'Sir?' Arthur asked confused.

'Arthur, no one's ever faced Merlin Emrys alone and lived to tell about it,' Gaius told him.

'...really?' Arthur asked shocked.

'And you held each other at gun point you say?' Uther asked 'Arthur, son, well done.'

'But-,' Arthur tried.

'My own son faced Merlin Emrys and walked away without a scratch. The CIA will eat its hat...so to speak,' Uther grinned 'and this right before the inter school tournament!'

'Dean, I want everyone to know of this, this is a great day for us,' Uther grinned 'No doubt today is the day Merlin Emrys feels his own mortality.'

'Gaius! From this moment on Alpha team's sole mission is to locate and take down Merlin Emrys. Arthur you're in charge, you've faced him in battle, you know how he operates,' Uther commanded.

Arthur wanted to speak up, to tell him it wasn't really _battle._ That he didn't really do anything, all he did was...well banter with the guy. The only thing he knows about Merlin is that he's gay...and surprisingly charming.

'Father perhaps we shouldn't just focus on Emrys, I mean there are other missions that require-,' Arthur was cut off.

'Nonsense! Beta and the new Delta team will be able to handle your ordinary missions. We'll put SSAG alpha team back into commission,' Uther was one stubborn ass 'You don't have to worry about anything except finding that elusive bastard and putting him in the room he'll occupy for the rest of his natural life.'

'Well I suppose calling last night a disaster is a bit of an understatement,' Gwen stated back the factory.

Merlin was sitting at the poker table with Gwen's men, waiting for one of them to decide whether he was going to meet or fold. Gwen was standing over them hands on her hips, looking very frustrated.

'I'm so sorry,' Gwen apologised 'clearly this has been a severe screw up in the secrecy department. Now all of SSA knows you were desperate enough to go on a blind date with an American,'

'Thanks Gwen,' Merlin spoke as he raised double the amount.

'Speaking of the god damn SSA!' she cursed 'Those fucking assholes they bug you, eavesdrop on your entire date, nearly get you killed, ruin your entire night-,'

'To be fair Gwen the night was kind of ruined before Valiant tried to kill me,' Merlin spoke to her and smiled to himself as everyone folded. Merlin revealed his two pair and enjoyed the groans of defeat 'In fact the fighting for my life was the only enjoyable part of the night, it made it a great deal less boring.'

'Only you would find being shot at, the highlight of a date,' she rolled her eyes 'Fucking SSA.'

Merlin smiled as he remembered a certain member of the SSA.

'...Merlin,' Gwen spoke 'why are you smiling like that?'

'Smiling like what? I'm not smiling.'

'Oh yes you are! And I've seen that smile before too. The all too smitten I met someone pretty look!' She declared with a huge grin on her face.

Merlin stared like her like she was a freak '...you have my looks memorized?'

'Dude Mercenary remember?' She reminded him, before leaning forward for the gossip like the girl they all sometimes forgot she is 'So who is it? And how the hell did you meet him last night? What was he a waiter or something?'

'Ah not exactly,' Merlin toyed with his winnings.

'Come on tell me! I hate suspense!' she groaned.

'Okay...you just have to promise not to freak out on me...or laugh, definitely no laughing,' he ordered.

'Why would I freak out?' Gwen asked suddenly nervous.

'It's just you know, sometimes you get a little anxious or stressed and then you tend to-,' Merlin was cut off.

'OH MY GOD WHAT IS IT?!' she squeaked.

'...what do you know about an Arthur? A bit taller than me, blond, really fit, _gorgeous_ blue eyes?' Merlin listed.

'This Arthur have a last name?' she asked.

'Ah not that I know of just yet, but he's got really good aim,' Merlin recalled.

'...wait...Arthur, blond, blue eyes, good aim, gorgeous, WITH BUNS OF STEAL AND USUALLY WEARS A RED BLAZER?!' she began to yell.

'That sounds like him,' Merlin nodded.

'An SSA Agent?! And not just any Agent, Arthur fucking Pendragon?!' she demanded.

'Oh so you do know him?' Merlin asked.

'No, but I know his father!' she ranted.

'Do you really?' Merlin asked surprised.

'So do you! Uther Pendragon! Director of MI6, you went and got a hard on for not only the most impressive, up and coming agent SSA has had in over a decade, but the son of the head of British fucking Intelligence?!' Gwen was shouting now.

'Yeah well Uther Pendragon's son, he doesn't know it yet, but he's totally into me,' Merlin told her.

'Oh really, cause my sources told me he just broke up with his _girlfriend_,' Gwen folded her arms superiorly,

'Yeah I'm betting she just didn't do it for him,' Merlin stated 'and he needs someone who can.'

'Will you listen to yourself? Risking your neck for some hottie, the very hottie who could throw you in prison?!' she groaned.

'I know, it sounds like fun doesn't it,' Merlin grinned.

Arthur, Pen, Owain and Lance were given full use of the hub, from which they were to conduct their nationwide search for Merlin. Pen was on the airports, Lance was monitoring train and bus stations whilst Owain was out in the field calling on contacts and trying to dish up any information at all about the fugitive. Arthur was monitoring all this whilst doing some digging up himself. The frustrating thing of the whole incident was Arthur _knew_ they wouldn't find Merlin. He was too good.

Hell they'd been searching for twenty four hours now and not a single shred of information. That Intel they got on him in the first place was lottery kind of luck. Arthur brought up Merlin's file and studied it, but it really didn't have much to say. Arthur looked at the photo and frowned. It seemed strange to Arthur that photo didn't seem right since Merlin wasn't smiling. He definitely seemed the guy to take everything lightly and taunt everyone he met until they were an inch from wanting to strangle him very, very slowly.

Arthur couldn't help but admire him a little, all Arthur had ever done his entire life was take orders. Merlin did no such thing, he did what he wanted whenever he wanted and gave anyone hell, whoever told him otherwise.

'Arthur!' Pen called, and jolted Arthur. Blushing after realising he had been starring at Merlin's photo for ten minutes.

'Yeah? Find anything?' Arthur asked and stood up, moving over toward his work station.

'No, but I just received an email,' Pen told him 'It's been sent to all students and faculty.'

'What is it?' Arthur asked and stood behind him looking over his shoulder.

'It's about you,' Pen stated and brought up the file, it had a picture of Arthur standing next to his father and a long script of text afterwards.

_"Last night the SSAB Alpha Team with the aid of Morgana Le Fay was assigned a Top Secret and incredibly dangerous mission. The mission was to track down and find Merlin Emrys, a man wanted by the SSA, MI6, CIA and ASIS. Emrys, is incredibly ruthless and dangerous, no one in this organisation or any other national intelligence agency, has fought him and walked away from it._

_The details of the mission or the encounter cannot be disclosed. However this much is known, Emrys opened fire the SSAB Alpha Team which resulted in a vicious gunfight in a public building. Emrys escaped to the roof but was followed by our own Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, Director of MI6. They fought, and whilst Arthur walked away unharmed, it was revealed that Merlin Emrys was wounded in the engagement._

_Due to Arthur's display of incredible loyalty and amazing skills as well as his un-preceded firsthand knowledge of Merlin Emrys's skills and behaviour, he was placed in charge of the investigation."_

'What the hell?!' Arthur gaped 'Most of that is complete bull shit!'

'It's because of the tournament,' Lancelot explained.

Britain wasn't the only country that had an institution training young people with the skills needed to become Intelligence Agents. The CIA and ASIS had their own Academy's. Every year seniors from both schools were invited to take part in a tournament to test skills. Needless to say things got very competitive. More than once things had escalated and bullet proof glass became a necessity at the academy.

The faculty also had a reputation for getting involved, last year Gaius had punched out one of the former CIA operatives that was current a teacher at the American Academy. Uther was really using Arthur's current 'success' to impress the other schools and strike fear into the hearts of their students. More likely it would just make things a lot more heated, everyone from either school will want to take Arthur down now. It should have made Arthur angry or stressed out at the thought. But the thought if fighting some of the best trained fighters in the world, it made his blood boil with excitement.

'That's it!' Pen declared and rolled his chair away from the desk 'I can't take another second of this desk jockey shit, I'm freaking starving and in serious need of coffee.'

'Yeah your right,' Arthur nodded 'You and Lance can go take a lunch break, I'll stay on it.'

'Nah man I'm good, I had a coffee break earlier,' Lance spoke up 'Besides you haven't eaten yet, you and Pen go get lunch, I can hold down the fort.'

Arthur shrugged, he was really, really hungry.

'Okay,' Arthur agreed 'call me if you find anything,' _Not likely._

If Arthur thought he was popular before he had no freaking idea. People were starring him in open awe. Whispering about him. Congratulating him. It made Arthur more than a little uncomfortable, especially when he was trying to eat. Arthur could put up with it for all of ten minutes before he told Pen he was going to go eat his lunch in the hub and to see him when he was finished. Pen shrugged and dove into his giant club sandwich.

Arthur walked over to the hub doors, completed the security door, before the doors opened and he walked in. Arthur looked up and dropped his food. Lance was slumped over on his desk.

'Lance!' Arthur yelled and ran over to him. Lance had a good strong pulse and was breathing...but he wouldn't wake up.

'Relax,' a familiar voice told him 'He's just been sedated; he'll wake up in an hour without even a headache to show for it.'

Merlin Emrys sat at Arthur's desk, feet up on the table, papers on his lap, sunglasses rested on his nose and smirking cockily up at Arthur.

'What the hell are you doing here? Are you insane?!' Arthur exclaimed standing up and walking toward him.

'That's a very good question. One I get a lot actually...that can't be a good thing,' Merlin realised.

'How the hell did you get in here anyway?!' Arthur demanded.

'Computer Genius,' Merlin spoke and pointed to himself.

'Let me get this straight, you infiltrated the base of an extremely qualified espionage organisation that wants you dead or worse. To what? Mock me?' Arthur asked.

'Or we could talk?' Merlin offered 'You have no idea how hard it is for good conversation these days.'

'You know I'm the lead Agent that's been assigned your case right? I should be locking you up right now!'

'And yet you're not,' Merlin observed and took off his sunglasses 'Although you can put me in cuffs if you like, I'm not adverse to role play.'

Arthur blushed prettily and Merlin grinned.

'I got your father's email by the way...I had some time to kill after knocking out Lance here and his account was open. Very inspirational. I'm surprised I'm not more tired after our little duel to the death. I'm also worried about this wound he mentioned, do you think I should see a doctor?'

'I didn't tell him any of that,' Arthur groaned 'He found out we were alone on the rooftop and made his own conclusions. He wants to look good to all his Director of espionage friends, with the tournament coming up. He wouldn't listen to a thing I said, as usual.'

'Ah yes, your Daddy issues,' Merlin nodded, picked up the papers in his lap and started to read.

"Arthur's skill in the field is more than commendable, and his leadership skills are unquestionable; but I'm concerned he may be trying too hard to come out from under his father's shadow, which makes me question whether he's psychologically ready for solo missions," Merlin finished.

'Is that my personal file?!' Arthur exclaimed.

'...maybe,' Merlin grinned 'It's a fascinating read.'

'That's personal!' Arthur shouted.

'Hence the term "personal",' Merlin agreed 'have you even read this?'

'...no,' Arthur reluctantly replied 'Not for lack of trying. SSA's network is impossible to hack.'

'Not for me it isn't,' Merlin smirked.

'...you hacked SSA's top secret classified files?' Arthur gaped.

'Yep, wanna take a look?' Merlin asked and dangled the forbidden secret file in front of Arthur's face.

Arthur hesitated for 1.3 seconds before he grabbed the file and sat down to read. Merlin busied himself by challenging SSA's super computer to a game of chess.

Half an hour later Arthur threw down the file in frustration while Merlin chuckled and made quite an impressive move if he did say so himself.

'That's complete bullocks!' Arthur yelled 'They make me sound like some complete moron that's trying and failing to compete with my father!'

'I know it's completely unfair,' Merlin agreed 'You should read _my_ file. They make me sound like some sort of criminal!'

'...I have read your file and you _are_ a criminal,' Arthur pointed out.

'So you get to bitch and I don't? How is that fair?' Merlin pouted.

'This stuff isn't true!' Arthur exclaimed.

'Neither is the bible but people still believe it,' Merlin shrugged 'Just ignore it man, you know who you are, fuck everyone else.'

Arthur looked at Merlin curiously.

'Is that what you do?' Arthur asked 'I mean, is that how you feel?'

'Mate, we're looking at your psych file not mine,' Merlin reminded him.

Arthur bit his lip and looked down at the ground.

'Yeah I do,' Merlin confessed 'Comes with the gay territory. Gives you a hell of a backbone.'

'Yeah I guess it would,' Arthur nodded.

'Well listen, I gotta take off. Cause technically I am amongst the enemy,' Merlin turned to the super computer and said 'This isn't over, I will return to defeat you.'

Arthur pulled out his gun and pointed it at Merlin.

'You're not going anywhere,'

'Oh come on, I thought we were past this,' Merlin groaned.

'I was just stalling,' Arthur covered.

'A huh sure,' Merlin sighed.

'Sorry Emrys, but you're coming with me,' Arthur told him.

'As much as I love the sound of that, and I really, really do. I've got plans so raincheck?' Merlin offered.

'What? No! This is it, no more banter, the banter is finished,' Arthur commanded.

'Yeah sure, I'm going to listen to the guy point a gun at me with no bullets in it,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

Arthur pulled back slightly. Merlin took out his own gun and fired twice.

Arthur looked down at the fluffy darts in his arm.

'Ow!'

'Sorry Arthur,'

Were the last words Arthur heard before everything went black.

'Emrys was here?!' Owain gaped 'and he took out _both_ of you?!'

'I don't know about Arthur, but I heard a noise, turned look and there was Emrys with a huge fucking smile on his face and with a gun, he fires and then it's lights out.' Lance recounted.

Owain turned to Arthur with raised eyebrows.

'Well?' Owain demanded.

Arthur knew he should tell his team the truth. That Merlin had some weird interest in him, like he'd found a rival to banter with, and it was just too much fun to mock him. But it was humiliating. Arthur didn't enjoy it at all. _Liar,_ Arthur's mind called him out.

'I don't know what happened,' Arthur lied 'it's all a bit fuzzy.'

'How come you don't' remember but Lance can?' Pen frowned.

'Cause I have two pink fuzzy darts in my arm and Lance only had one?' Arthur offered.

'Oh yeah...that'd do it,' Pen nodded and sat back in his chair 'What was Emrys looking for anyway?'

'Probably nothing,' Owain sighed 'Just wanted to show us up, his way of telling us that he'll always be one step ahead, that we'll never guess what move he'll make next. He's wrong though, just him coming here tell us a lot. He's cocky, over confident, which means he'll make mistakes.'

'No offense Owain,' Arthur spoke up 'But he broke into the Information centre of Secret Services Academy, took out two Alpha Agents and hacked into personal files. I think he's just the right amount of confident.'

At night they took it shifts, one was always working whilst the others were sleeping. Only they monitored everything from the holographic computer at the dormitories, whist Gaius also kept an eye on things from the hub. Arthur spent his entire shift monitoring and having a raging inner debate. The soldier in Arthur was in a rage, all his training, his breeding, was screaming at him to tell Uther everything, to get Arthur's head in the game and nab the little son of a bitch. But the other part of him...Arthur _liked_ Emrys, he couldn't help it. The guy was likeable.

He was a criminal super star, who for all intents and purposes should hate Arthur and all he stood for and just today he was breaking into secure facilities to _speak_ to him. Arthur could _not_ understand this guy. But he wanted to. He wanted to know all about him. What were his interests, besides crime, trying to beat super computers at chess, and harassing innocent SSAB Agents. What was his type? Did he really like badass stocky guys like Valiant? Or did he like really smart guys like himself? What pissed him off? Merlin always seemed to calm, so in control.

'Hey man,' Pen disrupted Arthur's ponderings 'my shift now, you can go sleep now, you lucky bastard.'

Arthur nodded, collected his stuff and headed to his bedroom. Arthur collapsed back his bed and frowned when his pillow made a crinkling noise. Arthur sat up and reached under the pillow, pulling out a large file with a sticky note attached.

"Sorry about the knocking you unconscious thing. I thought I'd leave this for you, just so you know that if you were trying, you weren't failing. Go ahead and read it, I won't tell anyone. Cross my black little heart – xx Merlin

Arthur hesitated even less this time before he opened the file labelled 'Uther Pendragon'.

Arthur spent two hours of his supposed sleep time reading every single word of his father's file. It was long, after all his father has had a long and fulfilling career. It was definitely informative. Gaius and Uther _had_ been SSA schoolmates and they had both been assigned to _Beta_ team in their senior year. Only when alpha team was tragically killed during a mission did Uther and Gaius become alpha team. Not only that, but Uther's records, his missions, skills, assessment, reviews even his grades (excluding computer programming) were all below Arthur's. Merlin was right, if Arthur _was_ competing with his father he definitely wasn't losing. Arthur shows more potential than Uther ever did and Uther's the director of MI6!

Arthur lay back on his bed in shock. Uther wasn't proud of him, not because Arthur is less than he expected or wanted in a son, but because Arthur was shooting his expectations out of the water. Beating Uther's own records. Arthur couldn't stop grinning if he was ordered to at gunpoint.

The next day Arthur was more than a little tired, but it was well worth it. The guys noticed though and told him to go straight back to bed. The tournament was in two days and he needed to be at his best since everyone will be trying to kill him. Arthur had never loved his team more when his head hit that pillow. He only meant to sleep for an hour but awoke three hours later to a text message on his iphone.

"So Gwen's decided that you're bad for my health

and freedom for that matter, so she had decided to kill you.

I hope this doesn't put a damper on our relationship – ME"

Arthur glared at the message sleepily, wondering what kind of idiot identifies who they are by referring to themselves as "me". Then Arthur's brain shook off the sleep and realised they were initials and the text finally made a lot more sense. Arthur knew he really shouldn't reply but couldn't help himself. In the meantime he'll type the number into the computer and try to trace it.

"1stly, how the hell did you get his number? 2ndly

We don't have a relationship & 3rdly if she wants to

Keep you safe and out of prison she should put you on

A leash and keep you _away_ from SSA Agents who are

Trying to catch you. – AP

P.s. I'm tracking this number by the way"

Arthur finished texting, got up and got redressed into his uniform. He grabbed his bag and went to leave when his phone beeped.

"In regards to the first, I answer simply that I am all

Powerful. 2nd sure we do, it's a little complicated &

Downright cats fucking dogs unnatural but we do have

Some sort of relationship. Hell even arch enemies who

Hate each other have a relationship. 3rdly refer to my

Answer for #1.

p.s. Good luck with the trace"

Arthur scowled and began to type as he walked back toward the Academy.

"Okay fine, we have a relationship. In the way that I'm going

To hunt you down and throw you in prison forever. How's

That for a relationship?"

Arthur put his phone back into his bag and hurried back to his team.

When Arthur got back to the hub, the guys had lunch and coffee waiting for him. He seriously had the best team ever. Arthur tried to get back to work but he really, really wanted to check his phone for messages. It was nagging at him, like a strong itch. Finally Arthur gave in and pulled out his phone.

"Oh I see, so do you exchange text messages with

All your targets?"

"Just the evil computer geniuses"

"I see, so how's the number trace going there super

spy?"

Arthur connected with his holo-computer at the dorm and brought up the results. According to the computer, Merlin was in Manchester...and Brisbane Australia, Texas, Canada, New Zealand, South Africa, Mexico city and Alaska.

"You hacked our satellite?"

"It was all too easy, you espionage guys have

A serious problem with security"

"Yeah and it has a name, Merlin Fucking Emrys"

"Aw shucks. So what are you doing?"

"Conducting a nationwide manhunt for a guy who's

Bordering on narcissism and is on a path of self destruction"

"Are the guys there? The whole Alpha team? Tell em Hi for me!"

"You're distracting me from my work, if I didn't know any

Better I'd say this was your plan all along. Distract the head

Agent on your case to the point where they're driven

Completely mad and therefore impotent."

"Oh Arthur, why oh why would I ever want you impotent?

Where's the fun in that for me?"

That made Arthur blush, despite Merlin obviously not meaning it in the way it sounded.

"Right, well I should go now, I've got a lot of work to do, unless

You want to make things easy for me and send me an

Address?"

"Not likely, Try not to worry about Gwen. I'm sure

I'll talk her out of it. She's just such a mother hen XS

See you later Arthur"

'Hey Arthur!' Pen greeted and slung his arm around Arthur's shoulders 'Who're you texting? Someone hot and oh so in awe of the penis that defeated Merlin Emrys?'

Arthur blushed.

'I think you need some more sleep mate, you're not making much sense,' Owain spoke up.

'Sounds like a very, very good idea,' Pen agreed and left.

'So who _are _you texting Arthur?' Lance asked.

'Morgana,' Arthur lied 'She just wanted to know who the search was coming along.'

'Slow,' Owain spoke up 'And really fucking frustrating, when I finally find this guy I swear to god I'm going to kill him...after I rough him up a little bit first.'

12 hours of searching later and Arthur had to admit he was feeling Owain's frustration. When his phone beeped again he was near boiling point.

"I'm bored – ME"

And just like that Arthur's frustration turned to righteous fury.

"Yeah? Well I've spent the last 12 hours looking

For someone who insists on sending me really

Fucking annoying text msgs and taunting the hell

Out of me just for kicks! Wanna trade?"

"Woah. You need to switch to decaf. Or beer. I'm

Definitely thinking beer. In fact I'm calling on that rain

Check. Come have a beer with me."

"Do you seriously want to get caught?!!! I'm

Looking for you to put you in prison and you want

To meet up with me for a beer? You're _inviting_

Me to find you!"

"Aw Arthur you almost sound worried about me. That's

Sweet. But you're right you are obligated by your

Duty to bring me in...hmm we'll just have to do this

The old fashioned way. See you soon xx"

For some reason this made Arthur kind of nervous.

"What' the old fashioned way?"

He got no reply.

"Merlin, what are you up to?"

Again no reply. Definitely not a good sign.

One hour later and Owain was restless.

'Where the hell is Lance? He was suppose to come and relieve you 20 minutes ago!' Owain snapped at Arthur.

Arthur shrugged and sighed.

'He probably just slept through his alarm,' Pen reasoned.

'I'll just go,' Arthur stood and stretched 'I'll wake him up and send him back to you.'

Arthur took the car this time to avoid the long walk. He pushed open the door.

'Hey Lance!' Arthur shouted and climbed up the stairs 'Wake up mate!'

Arthur pushed open Lance's door. It was empty. Something on the bed caught his eye. Arthur walked over and picked up the piece of paper on the bed.

"I have your friend. Come alone to the Inn of the Prancing Pony, attached you will find a google map. Tell anyone, bring back up or don't come at all and the long haired one gets it! Love Merlin"

A huge smile spread across Arthur's face. He seriously doubted Merlin would hurt Lance, since he knew it would upset Arthur. And it was the perfect excuse to see him and not have to worry about duty or what anyone else would think. Arthur was just going there to rescue his friend from a madman no one would think differently. Arthur checked the map and headed down to the car. Old fashioned way indeed.

The inn of the prancing pony was private club. A very large very hardcore club. Arthur walked up to the bouncer, eyeing the huge line with unease.

'Name?' the big guy asked.

'Ah, Arthur?' he told him completely unsure as to what Merlin had in mind.

The bouncer nodded, not even checking his list and let Arthur walk on through. The place was packed, with exactly the kind of people you don't want to run into in a dark alley. Arthur even recognised a few, all career criminals, with a few of the subordinates. It seemed like a nightclub for bad guys. Great.

Arthur avoided the dance floor the music was pumping with heavy bass; bodies were pressed up tight against each other and grinding together. Arthur walked to toward the part of the club that was set up like a pub, bar, foosball and pool tables and a section for drinking. It was surrounded by glass, which muffled the music from the dance floor.

Arthur walked in and closed the door behind him. He scanned the bar and spotted Lance, still in his pyjamas, with a huge grin on his face playing an animate game of foosball with a hot young thing in a tight purple leather dress. Arthur walked over and crossed his arms.

'Lance, oh thank god you're alright,' Arthur spoke in complete monotone.

'Arthur!' Lance exclaimed 'You won't _believe _the night I've had!'

'Oh I bet I can,' Arthur smirked.

'This is Gwen by the way, she's Emrys's right hand,' Lance introduced.

Gwen glared openly at Arthur.

'Ah hi,' Arthur greeted.

' Are the guys with you?' Lance asked.

'No, the note said come alone,' Arthur clarified 'do you even know why you're here?'

'Not really man,' Lance shrugged 'But I'm still a bit woozy from the drugs so yeah. By the way I would really appreciate it if your boss would stop shooting me with fluffy pink things.'

'Nothing I can do about it,' Gwen shrugged 'Trying to control Merlin is like trying to control the weather, you can only try to predict it or get out of its way, then clean up after.'

'Where is he?' Arthur asked.

She looked at Arthur and sighed, before pointing toward the pool tables.

Arthur walked past her and over to the pool tables. He heard a familiar voice.

'You're a bloody cheat!'

Arthur looked up to see two faces he recognised. One Arthur knew because of work, his name was Knuckles and he was muscle for one of the major crime families in London. He was also one of Arthur's informants, not willingly of course but because of his extreme size the big guy wasn't use to being hurt, so when Arthur applies a little pressure he tells Arthur everything he needs to know and then some. The other guy, the one causing trouble, and standing up to a guy twice his height and three times his weight, was of course Merlin. There he was about to get crushed and still smiling that overconfident smirk.

'It's not cheating mate I told you, it's physics and you owe me $800,' Merlin spoke up not backing down.

'No I think you owe me $800, and something a little extra for cheating,' Knuckles threatened.

Arthur didn't like the way Knuckles was crowding Merlin. He walked up behind him.

'Knuckles!' Arthur exclaimed and the big guy immediately tensed 'Fancy seeing you here.'

Merlin looked around Knuckles, spotted him and smiled brightly. Knuckles turned away quickly and backed up.

'Mr Smith! I didn't know you came here,' Knuckles squeaked.

'I don't,' Arthur told him 'But I am tonight, and the sight of you is making my eyes sore.'

'Sorry Mr Smith, I'll leave,' the guy grabbed his jacket and went to leave.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Merlin called out 'My $800?'

Knuckles looked to Arthur. Who crossed his arms.

'Right,' he said took out the money and put it on the table, before turning and running away.

'Mr Smith?' Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur 'Channelling Brad Pitt?'

'I was going for more Hugo Weaving in the Matrix,' Arthur shrugged 'What were you doing anyway, you're a billionaire you certainly don't need the money, and that guy would have crushed you!'

'Ah it's called having fun,' Merlin grinned.

'You have the most deranged sense of fun of anyone I've met,' Arthur shook his head.

'You mustn't know very many interesting people then,' Merlin observed 'You wanna beer?'

'Sure,' Arthur shrugged.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him toward an already taken table. Upon seeing Merlin approach the occupants quickly vacated and some big guy came over with two beers.

'Thanks Hercules,' Merlin grinned and took the beers, sliding one over to Arthur.

'So...how's school?' Merlin asked.

'You're making my life hell,' Arthur spoke honestly 'I never realised how truly boring being a spy is.'

'You should switch sides, it's a blast,' Merlin offered.

'And do what?' Arthur raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

'Steal incredibly valuable and beautiful things, sneak into top secret areas, be an all around bad ass,' Merlin listed.

'Gee I think I'll pass,' Arthur smiled slightly.

'I figured,' Merlin nodded 'So, this tournament coming up, it's a big deal for you?'

'It's a big deal for the Academy,' Arthur corrected 'It's also a lot of fun, I get to kick the asses of smug American bastards.'

'Hmm that does sound like fun,' Merlin agreed 'Ah brings back fond memories of when I hacked the CIA and kept rerouting everything to porn sites.'

Arthur laughed.

'Seriously?' Arthur gaped.

'Yep,' Merlin grinned 'You should have seen what I did to the ASIS, they'll never think of the Queen the same way again.'

'Oh that sounds disturbing,' Arthur grimaced.

'Even more so for the Queen,' Merlin grinned 'who somehow got the email despite all her firewalls and security. Seriously something should be done about how unprotected our government is. Any insensitive and irresponsible youth could hack in and produce images where it looks like the Queen's being buggered by Chuck Norris.'

Arthur laughed and drank some more. Merlin slid around the bench and sat beside him.

'When we graduated middle school,' Arthur began 'We released two crocodiles in the school, and tagged them number 1 and number 3. So even when they caught them, they still shut down the entire academy trying to find the elusive number 2.'

Merlin laughed.

'They were fresh water crocs, a friend from the ASIS sent them over, so they don't attack humans cause they're too small but my god the look on my father's face!' Arthur grinned. Merlin grinned broadly at him.

Lance looked up from his drink and saw Merlin and Arthur heads close together and smiling.

'Correct me if I'm wrong,' Lance looked over at Gwen 'But I think you're friend's hitting on my friend?'

'You're not wrong,' she confirmed.

'Yeah, but my friend? He's not into that,' Lance told her.

Arthur looked at Merlin and felt a pull in his stomach. Merlin with his dark messed up hair and bright blue eyes, porcelain skin. His tight t-shirt was making Arthur a little uncomfortable.

'What the hell am I doing,' Arthur asked himself and played with his beer bottle.

'I don't know, what are you doing Arthur?' Merlin asked.

'I have no idea,' Arthur gave a nervous chuckle 'I _know_ I shouldn't be here, that I should leave, take you in, anything rather than what I'm doing now. I'm turning into someone I don't recognise and it's all your fault.'

'Mine?' Merlin asked.

'Yeah...you've got me all...turned about. I can't _think_ straight. I know what I should do but...it's not what I want,' Arthur confessed.

'What do you want?' Merlin asked.

'I...,' Arthur had so many different answers to that question, Arthur met Merlin's eyes and smirked 'I want to dance.'

He grabbed Merlin's hand, raced for the door and pushed it open to the overwhelming doosh, doosh, beat, thumping through everything. It was making Arthur's skin vibrate. He left himself get taken in by it. He pulled Merlin out into the dance floor, and found a good spot in the middle.

'I like this side of you,' Merlin yelled at him over the music.

They danced, it was loud and fast, and hot. They lost themselves in it. Arthur didn't know how long he had been dancing, but he was sweaty and panting and he was loving it. Arthur looked at Merlin and his skin got so much more hotter. Merlin in his tight shirt and pants, shirt soaked a little with sweat. Damp fringe falling into Merlin's face. Hips grinding with the music. Merlin looked up at him from under his eyelids and Arthur lost all control. Merlin moved in closer and Arthur let him. Merlin put his hands on Arthur's hips, and Arthur let him. Merlin started to grind their hips together, getting into the beat, and Arthur moved with him. Arthur's hands bunched in Merlin's shirt, pulling him closer. Hips swivelling and teasing, brushing against each other. Arthur was half hard with at all. They both leant forward and rested their foreheads together, panting but still moving, grinding with the music.

'Definetly like this side of you,' Merlin whispered.

Arthur pulled Merlin closer still, moving his palms up and down Merlin's back. Merlin made a delicious noise and clutched at Arthur's shoulders.

Then Merlin was looking at his lips, and Arthur looked at his. Slightly parted, panting heavily, so plump and oh so close. Merlin was moving closer, Arthur's eyes slide shut awaiting that blissful contact when someone grabbed his shoulder and ripped him away.

'Holy fuck,' Lance gaped 'He almost you kissed you!'

Gwen appeared beside Lance looking at Merlin apologetically.

'You almost let him!' Lance gaped.

Arthur cursed and hurriedly walked away from the dancefloor.

'Arthur!' Merlin called out and followed after him.

'You owe me $50,' Gwen smirked at Lancelot.

Arthur rushed outside the back of the club into the cold air, he leant against the wall and tried to catch his breath.

Merlin came out after him.

'Are you freaking out?' Merlin asked him.

'A little, yeah,' Arthur admitted.

'Look, if you really want me to stop...,' Merlin offered,

'No...,' Arthur spoke quickly.

'What do you want Arthur?' Merlin asked.

'...I don't know what I want!' Arthur exclaimed 'I don't know anything, not if I want to be an Agent, if I want to be like my father, I don't know what I want to do with this whole mission thing...but I do know that I want to see you again.'

Merlin looked at him and moved in close. They rested their foreheads together again.

'I swear you drive me crazy,' Arthur whispered. Merlin laughed,

'And yet you weren't the one that kidnapped an Agent and infiltrated an enemy organisation just to talk to you,' Merlin whispered.

'We're gonna do more than talk now, aren't we?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah...if that's okay with you,' Merlin asked. Arthur nodded and that was that.

Merlin brushed his lips against Arthur's, once twice. Before there was pressure. And then lips were parting. Tongue slid against tongue and just like that heat burst up out of nowhere. Merlin and Arthur clutched at each other as tongues flicked and teased, and tasted. They were both panting into the kiss, but not tearing away for a moment. They were ravaging each other's mouths, tongue fucking, like they were close to the edge and it was a race towards climax. Arthur keened and Merlin groaned at the sound.

Of course that was when the door opened and Gwen cleared her throat at them.

'Lance is asking for you, you should both probably head back now, your team will be after you,' she spoke.

Arthur and Merlin pulled their heads back, but leant against each other trying to catch their breath.

'When the hormones have stopped raging I'll be waiting for you in the car,' Gwen told Merlin.

'I _will_ see you again right?' Arthur asked.

'There's no way you could keep me away now,' Merlin grinned.

'Good,' Arthur smiled back and placed a quick kiss on Merlin's kiss swollen mouth 'See you soon.'

Arthur turned and walked down the alley toward his car and Lance. Merlin watched him walk away smiling. Before putting on his sunnies and walking back to Gwen. He had some plans to make.


	4. Chapter 3

'What the hell just happened?' Lance asked as Arthur got into the car and pulled out onto the road.

'Nothing,' Arthur replied and put on his high beams.

'Nothing? He was going to kiss you Arthur!' Lance stated 'And you almost let him!'

'I-...,' Arthur cleared his throat, but had no idea what he was going to say.

'...what the hell happened? Did he put something in your drink, why were you two acting like you _knew_ each other?' Lance fired off.

'He...Merlin's been...contacting me,' Arthur told him.

'He _what?'_ Lance's eyes bugged out of his head.

'At first I thought it was to mock me, you know, like when he showed up in the hub and read me my personal file,' Arthur went on.

'Wait you _talked_ to him...in the hub?' Lance asked 'Why the hell didn't you shoot him?'

'He wasn't there to hurt me,' Arthur stated 'He just talked to me, shot me full of tranquilizer dart and that was it.'

'That was it?' Lance asked.

'Well yeah...then he started to send me text messages,' Arthur told him.

'What is he your super villain stalker?' Lance was becoming a bit hysterical.

'You make it sound creepy,' Arthur scowled 'It's not like that. I don't know how to explain it. He's just...easy to talk to, he's smart and he understands me...oddly enough. And he's fun...always so calm and relaxed and funny. I don't know. He's actually a decent guy...for a cyber terrorist.'

'Holy crap...,' Lance stared at Arthur in wonder 'You fancy him.'

'What? Pfft no I don't,' Arthur denied.

'Oh yeah you are! Are you insane? You've violated the prime directive Arthur! You're risking your entire career' Lance exclaimed 'For Christ sake, Merlin Emrys? The guy who kidnapped me, the guy we've been searching for, you're suppose to put him in jail not let him mack on you!'

'I know! I know all that,' Arthur's fingers tensed on the wheel.

'Not to mention that he's a bloke! Since when did you start liking dick?' Lance demanded.

'I don't know!' Arthur blurted 'I've never felt this before okay, not for a chick, not for a guy, not for anyone but him!'

'Whoa. You _really_ like him don't you?' Lance realised, Arthur didn't reply, it really wasn't necessary, the answer was kind of obvious 'And he fancies you too, he has to, he fucking risked his neck breaking into SSA, just to _talk_ to you.'

Lance just stared at Arthur and shook his head.

'What the hell happened on that roof top?' Lance asked in an awestruck tone. Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

'I have no idea,' Arthur shook his head.

'The high altitude must have made you two crazy, or maybe something in the food there,' Lance was still in shock.

'Crap. What the hell am I going to do,' Lance put his head in his hands 'I _have _to report this.'

'What? Lance no, please,' Arthur begged.

'I have to man!' Lance caught 'Risking your own career for...whatever this thing between you and Emrys is, is fine, but I don't want to risk mine.'

'What no! Oh come on you broke the primary directive as well,' Arthur pointed out.

'I did not!'Lance countered.

'I saw you and Gwen, you were batting your lashes like a school girl,' Arthur informed him.

'I was not!' Lance denied.

'A huh so you don't have her number saved on your phone then? Or an email account maybe?' Arthur asked and Lance and the decency to look ashamed.

'It's not the same as what you're doing! We're not all working our asses off back at SSA looking for Gwen when I know where she is!' Lance pointed out.

'I don't know where he is!' Arthur disclosed 'I never know where he is and he never tells me, so I'm not obligated to do anything.'

'Oh so you've found a loophole good for you,' Lance glared.

'Besides I think you're forgetting something,' Arthur didn't want to do this but didn't have a choice 'The mission in Argentina? When you got drunk the night before and nearly fucked up the mission entirely because you were still hung over?'

'...you're not serious?'

'I am,' Arthur assured him 'I covered for you and Owain never found out, but if he did, he would make sure you never got your gold star and you'll be stuck in that van for the rest of your career.'

'You're blackmailing me!' Lance stated.

'I'm sorry,' Arthur told him genuinely 'but I...I need this. I have to see him again.'

'AGAIN? You're going to do this again?'

'I'm sorry Lance,' Arthur sighed 'Please try to understand.'

'Oh I understand, you're Juliet,' Lance stated.

'I'm _what?'_

'You're Juliet to his Romeo, you're all bad boy smitten,' Lance sighed 'Of all the people you could have chosen to explore your sexuality with.'

Arthur couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

'So we're good?' Arthur asked.

'...yeah...I'm not too crazy about the dating the enemy thing...or the being shot up with pink fluffy darts thing, or the possibly getting sacked thing, but okay. Just know that if this gets out I'm denying I knew anything,' Lance clarified.

'You were never there,' Arthur nodded.

'He better be worth the risk Arthur, that's all I can say,' Lance spoke before turning on the radio.

'Wait a sec, how come _I'm _Juliet?!' Arthur demanded.

When they pulled up the front of the house Owain was outside waiting for them looking really pissed off.

'Where the hell have you two been?' Owain demanded.

'Ah,' Arthur thought 'Chasing up a lead.'

'Yeah...I thought I found something, but it ended up being a big whole steaming pile of nothing,' Lance covered.

'Then why the hell didn't you tell us? You do have phones right?' Owain demanded.

'No time,' Arthur lied 'We figured that if he was there, there'd be slim chance he'd be sticking around for long, so we booked it over there. Sorry Owain it was poorly done.'

Owain ran his hands through his hair, obviously frustrated, but obviously too tired to care.

'Whatever man,' Owain groaned 'Damn it! I just can't get Merlin Bloody Emrys out of my head!'

'You too?' Lance's eyebrows rose.

'Yeah, the guy's messing with us, I know it. It's pissing me off,' Owain groaned 'It's like some big game to him.'

'Yeah and Arthur's the fucking prize,' Lance mumbled under his breath.

'What was that?' Owain asked.

'I said he's probably making up for his lack of size...you know? Like compensation?' Lance covered and Arthur frowned at him.

Owain gave a snort and headed back inside.

'I'm gonna go hit the hay, I'm fucking tired. We'll keep going tomorrow,' Owain went back inside the house.

When the boys returned to the hub the next morning they found it buzzing with activity. Over a dozen people were stationed at the computers; busily typing away. Gaius saw them and waved them over.

'What's going on?' Arthur asked.

'Uther's had a change of plan,' Gaius told them 'he wants you all training for the tournament tomorrow, so he's assigned a qualified team to take over from you for the time being. At least until the tournament has ended.'

'Ah okay?' Pen frowned confused.

'In fact from this point on this room is out of bounds for all four of you,' Gaius added.

'How the hell are we suppose to train?' Owain asked 'Arthur and I won't even know what our challenge is until five minutes before we're suppose to complete it.'

'Well then I suggest you practice everything,' Gaius spoke and folded his arms. Owain and Arthur groaned.

'Now off you go,' Gaius directed and shooed them off.

The guys stood outside the hub and paused.

'Well I guess that's that then,' Pen rubbed his hands together 'Can't say I'm disappointed at not being able to spend another day staring at a computer screen looking for Emrys. The guy's batman, I swear, he's got mad ninja skills.'

As if on cue Arthur's phone began to ring.

'Hello?' Arthur spoke.

'I think Gwen has a big girly crush on Lance,' Merlin stated on the other side of the phone Arthur heard someone, Gwen he supposed, muffling something at Merlin.

'That's disgraceful,' Arthur grinned stupidly and turned away from the guys ignoring Lance's scowl 'She should know better than fraternising with the enemy.'

'I don't need that from you Arthur Pendragon!' Arthur heard her this time.

'Oh she didn't like that,' Merlin observed over the phone 'the poor innocent apple in her hand is quite crushed, that's disgusting Gwen....UGH! It's in my hair!!'

Arthur laughed.

'Who throws fruit at people! Honestly!' Merlin shrieked.

'Aww did she mess up your pretty face?' Arthur teased.

'Oh shut up,' Merlin growled 'And you love my pretty face, don't pretend you don't.'

'I could, although I don't suppose it'd come off all too believable,' Arthur reasoned.

'Not in the least,' Merlin agreed 'Oh would you look at that, someone forgot to log off their computer, and their internet diary is just on screen where anyone could see it.'

'Merlin Emrys! I did no such thing!' Gwen yelled 'Stop hacking into my personal files you bugger!'

'Oh Lance, how do I love thee, let me count the ways!' Merlin sang a girl's voice 'Oh look, here she refers to herself as Gwen Allot. I wonder if she has their children's names picked out already.'

'I did not!' Gwen exclaimed, Arthur imagined her stamping her foot in annoyance.

'She even has Lance's SSA ID photo saved as her wallpaper,' Merlin observed.

' How terribly high school of her,' Arthur added.

'Terribly,' Merlin agreed.

'Merlin, GET OFF MY COMPUTER!' she ordered.

'Oh look, apparently Gwen has a thing for exhibitionism, I tell you what ,it's always the quiet ones,' Merlin spoke.

'That's IT!' Gwen yelled.

Arthur heard cursing, shouting and Merlin exclamation of 'Oh god my ears!' before the line went dead.

'Arthur!' Owain called out as Arthur put his phone away 'Come on, we should go train. I think hand to hand combat first.'

Arthur was lying in bed physically exhausted when Merlin called next.

'So you're alive,' Arthur spoke as he picked up the phone.

'Barely,' Merlin remarked 'That woman is evil.'

'Well she does work for you,' Arthur pointed out.

'Are you implying that _I_ am evil?'

'Only a lot,' Arthur replied.

'Well I suppose to a goodie goodie like you I would be,' Merlin mocked 'If I'm so evil, then why are you talking to me?'

'I have a thing for bad boys, at least that's what Lance seems to think,' Arthur stated.

'Note to self, tomorrow must be sure to harass old ladies and steal candy from babies,'

'Arse.'

'Prat,' Merlin retaliated 'So...what are you wearing?'

'A French maids outfit, you?' Arthur asked.

'Gwen's' leather ensemble, it's quite form fitting,'

'Leather huh? Any other fetishes of yours I should know about?'

'Well I do have a thing for uniforms, preferably school boy ones, red blazer, navy tie, spy gun in waistband of trousers,' Merlin listed.

Arthur laughed and sighed.

'As much as I'd love to flirt you some more, I should get an early sleep for the tournament tomorrow,' Arthur realised dutifully.

'You call that flirting? Poor effort. I've had better with dinner girls! _Girls_ Arthur,' Merlin sighed ' I have so much to teach you,'

'Merlin, there are several things I would _love _for you to teach me, flirting isn't exactly highest on the list,' Arthur confessed.

'...Now that's fucking flirting,' Merlin replied and coughed 'I've a completely random question for you with no current meaning or hidden agenda to it at all.'

'A huh,' Arthur frowned suspicious.

'Do you have a webcam?'

'...yes...why?' Arthur asked and looked over at his top of the line webcam on his desk.

'No reason at all, just a completely random question,' Merlin assured.

'Do I hear typing?' Arthur asked him.

'No...,' Merlin lied badly.

'What are you up to Merlin?'

'Surfing porn.'

'Now I know you're up to something, no one ever admits they're surfing porn unless they're doing something much worse,' Arthur argued.

'Worse than surfing porn?' Merlin asked him disbelievingly.

Over on his desk Arthur saw his webcam jerk.

'A HUH! My webcam just moved!' Arthur cried victoriously.

'Well did you move it?' Merlin teased.

'No, you bloody well did!' Arthur exclaimed 'You prat you're hacking into my webcam!'

'Oh dear, I think all this tournament pressure's gone and driven you barmy,'

'Oh please this is plainly the work of an evil computer genius,' Arthur argued.

Suddenly the webcam moved again and fully revolved to face Arthur on the bed.

'A huh you did it again! You're trying to watch me while I'm in bed you perv,' Arthur was grinning from ear to ear.

'Am not!'

'Well in that case,' Arthur smirked and put the iphone on loudspeaker before standing up and stripping off his blazer.

'Ah Arthur? What are you doing?' Merlin's voice asked.

'Keep talking Merlin, I'm just going to get ready for bed,' Arthur told him, loosening and pulling off his tie before starting on the buttons of his shirt.

Despite Arthur's encouragement for Merlin to continue the conversation the other line had gotten very quiet. Arthur finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it toward his 'dirty pile'.

'Still there Merlin?' Arthur asked as he started to unzip his trousers.

'Mmngh,' the phone articulated.

Arthur slid the trousers down his legs, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

'Criminey,' a voice breathed out on the other end of the phone.

Arthur crawled back onto the bed, giving the webcam a very good view of his ass. This earned him a whimper from his phone.

'You tease,' Merlin growled.

'That's what you get for hacking into my personal webcam and lying about it,' Arthur grinned.

'Okay, lesson learned, you can put your clothes back on now,'

'You sure about that?' Arthur asked and started to play with the waistline of his Calvin Kleins.

'Fuuuck,' Merlin groaned.

Arthur slipped his hands inside his briefs and took hold of himself, making him bite his lip and he began to harden under the material.

'Jesus Arthur,'

Arthur spread his legs for the webcam and slowly began to stroke beneath his briefs.

'Arthur,' Merlin whimpered and Arthur heard noises on the other end of the phone 'You have no idea how incredibly fucking hot you are.'

Arthur smirked at the camera, got up onto his knees, keeping his legs spread. He twisted his wrist and moaned as his body bucked forward a little.

'Christ! I take that back you know _exactly_ how hot you are,' Merlin groaned.

'Are you touching yourself Merlin?' Arthur rasped.

'There's no way I could stop myself, seeing you like that, fuck! How hard are you Arthur? How hard does it make you knowing I'm watching? Are you already leaking? Soaking your shorts for me?'

Arthur's hips moved involuntarily that time, his cock twitching at Merlin's words.

'Ahh!' Arthur bit his lip again as his strokes hardened, his cockhead slipping a little out of his shorts.

'Oh fuck!' Merlin cursed again 'I should be bloody recording this.'

That made Arthur hotter than he thought possible. Arthur pulled down his boxers and began to slowly tease his bare cock in front of Merlin.

'God Damn!' Merlin drawled.

'You- always...use profanity- when you're horny?'Arthur asked as he ghosted his fingertips along his cock, before moving them to the tip gathering and then spreading his pre come along the shaft.

'I don't really notice...fuck Arthur,' Merlin moaned.

Arthur pumped himself slowly, flicking his wrist, stopping and playing with the head. Arthur's head tipped back, he was going to draw this out, he wanted to show Merlin everything.

'Spread you legs a little more,' Merlin requested and Arthur complied.

'Damn it, if I asked you to pump a little harder, would you?' Merlin asked.

'Anything,' Arthur panted and tightened his fist around his cock. Arthur keened and began to thrust his hips into his fist.

'Fuuck Arthur,' Merlin gasped 'So hot.'

'Merlin! I'm close,' Arthur whimpered 'Do...do it with me?'

'Yeah, yeah okay, shit, it's not going to take much Arthur, you're so fucking gorgeous,' Merlin groaned 'So hot seeing you all flushed and hard for me. Willing to do whatever I fucking want. Fucking SSAB agent falling apart, jerking himself off for me, willing to do whatever I want.'

Arthur looked up from under his fringe at the camera.

'It works both ways,' Arthur told him 'I bet right now you feel like your bodies on fire, like you're so close to something so fucking great. I feel it too, I know that when we're finally like this together, it's going to blow our minds. You naked yet Merlin? Stripped down bare, all sweaty and turned on? Pumping your own fist looking at me?'

'Ugh! Fuck you Arthur, you're trying to kill me! I knew it, new SSAB method-,' Merlin's breath hitched there and there came a little whimper 'Death by over stimulation-fuck.'

'Talking too much,' Arthur told him, stopped and brought his hand up to lick along his palm tasting himself.

'Fucking hell!' Merlin groaned.

Arthur began to fuck his fist again. Christ he was so close. He could feel it all building up, about to blow from the head of his cock, his toes were crawling and his body was pushing itself forward.

'Merlin!' Arthur warned desperately.

'Right here, I'm watching you.'

And that's when Arthur lost it. It was like getting hit by a fucking truck. Arthur's head fell back and his mouth fell open and he was coming long and hard and fucking everywhere.

'Ahh!' a voice cried out on the phone.

Arthur collapsed back on his bed panting.

'Was it good for you?' Arthur asked him. Merlin laughed on the other end.

'Hell yes, god, I can't believe how god damn perfect you are,' Merlin gasped.

'Who are you talking to, me or my cock?' Arthur teased.

'Hmm well you both have very fine traits,'

Arthur laughed.

'Well I better let you get some rest,' Merlin spoke.

'Oh god I think I'm going to pass out,' Arthur agreed.

'Good night then, oh and just to avoid any awkward social moments tomorrow morning, you might want to wash the come out of your fringe,' Merlin advised and hung up.

The morning of the tournament the Dean, the handlers, the staff and the SSA students (minus Lance who was off god knows where), waited outside the front of the school for the arrival of the Botany Bay Academy (The Australian version of SSA, yeah no fancy words there, they went for the "oh look at us we're just you're average separated boys and girls schools, aren't we pretty?" approach) and AOE, The Academy of Espionage (the American Version of SSA). The foreign schools were arriving by bus from the closest airport, since SSA's private airstrip was being made ready for the flight challenge (yes that's right, SSA had their own airport, how did you think Pen, Nimueh and all the other kids taking advanced avionics learnt how to pilot?).

Everyone competed in the tournament however the younger years were the minor leagues, a big deal for them but not so much everyone else. The senior years were the majors; however _everyone_ came to watch the Alpha teams from each school face off against one another. Because they were the best, the alpha teams got special attention. Instead of the entire teams facing each other, each individual member challenged the corresponding member of the other alpha groups according to skill. For example Pen would be competing against the other alpha pilots from Australia and America, Lance the other tech guys and Arthur and Owain would be teaming up against the point men and their seconds in a secret challenge.

Of course Arthur and his team had faced their opponents before, in their younger years, but never one on one. Although a while back; on one of their first missions, Arthur's team found themselves in the position where they had to co-operate with the Australian Alpha Team (or Gold Team as they called them). Both teams had despised the thought of co-operating and treated each other with distain, but over the months of the investigation those feelings turned to respect, then admiration before becoming what the Gold Team called "Good mates". At the end they had shooks hands and their leader, Will had offered their help whenever Arthur and the boys needed it.

'Once you've earned the friendship of an Aussie, you're mates for life,' Will had told them.

Arthur looked forward to seeing the guys again, it had been a while. Plus, they had one hell of a sense of humour. When Arthur had spoken of a friend who had sent them crocodiles for a school prank, he had been referring to these chuckleheads. Arthur had no doubt the boys would use the event to release their practical joke creativity.

A bus finally drove up the long and impressive driveway, it parked in front of them. It took one look at the giant painted naked girl on the side of the bus, with only the Australian flag to cover her, to know the pranking had already begun. Tanned young guys filed out of the bus in moron and blue uniforms. Arthur spotted a familiar face and called him over.

'Oi Will!' Arthur shouted.

Will immediately saw him and ran over pulling Arthur into a big manly hug.

'Hey, how are you guys doing in this nightmarishly freezing place?' Will asked them.

'Good, you?' Owain asked.

'Can't complain, no worries here. By the way I hear you guys are tracking down that Emrys guy?' Will asked 'You get a hold of him tell him he's a bloody genius! That shit with the Queen and that Norris guy? Fucking inspirational!'

'I'll say, I nearly pulled something I laughed so hard,' Darren, another guy from the Gold Team came up beside Will. Darren was Will's second.

'How you guys doin? God! It's fucking cold!' Darren rubbed his hands together.

'Welcome to Britain,' Owain laughed.

'Yeah great, when can I go back home to the beach?' Darren rolled his eyes.

'Where's Hugh?' Pen asked.

Hugh was Gold Team's pilot, Pen had nothing but respect for him. Apparently Hugh could do things in a plane that rocked Pen's world.

'Ahh...,' Darren and Will chorused.

As if on cue screaming suddenly started as one guy in an SSAB uniform was pushing through people continuing to scream and run away as he was chased by a _huge _lizard (by British standards, about the size of a ruler and a half) as it hissed and chased after him. Seeing a boy trained in espionage running away screaming from a lizard....it was one of the funniest looking things Arthur's ever seen in his life. The screaming one pulled out his gun and turned to aim it at the lizard. That's when Hugh stepped out of the crowd and picked it up.

'Easy there mate,' Hugh defended 'He just wanted to have it on with your leg. Not his fault you've got legs as fine as any girl...or a scream for that matter.'

Will covered up his laugh when one of the Australian handlers stepped forward looking pissed.

'Hugh!'

'Hello Sir!' Hugh smiled innocently.

'What is _that?' _he demanded.

'This? This is Slash sir, he's a bearded dragon,' Hugh informed him, and the bearded dragon hissed on cue...it was kind of scary really, when it frilled up like that.

'I know what it is! What is it doing here?! You cannot bring indigenous Australian wildlife to another country!'

'Why not? I gotta nice warm fake eco system set up for him and Slasher here is all male, so there's no chance of a sudden surge in bearded dragon babies in the UK,' Hugh rationalised.

'Yes, well customs-,'

'Would that be the same customs that you smuggled that fine xxxx beer around?' Hugh asked. (xxxx, pronounce "4 x")

That made the handler stop and pale.

'Not that I can blame you, British beer's a lot like a canoe, it's bloody close to water!' Hugh joked and Darren lost what little control he had and doubled over.

'Will!' the handler shouted.

'Yes sir!' Will responded.

'Put a leash, or a muzzle, on your subordinates will you!'

'Sir, yes sir! Hugh, heel!' Will yelled and Hugh came running over, after shoving Slash in his jacket out of the cold.

'Dude, he's so punked,' Hugh whispered to his team mates 'I see bearded dragon excrement in his coffee's future.'

'Yeah and I see his xxxx in mine,' Darren grinned.

'Hugh!' Pen called out. Hugh turned and spotted him.

'Penny baby!' Hugh grinned and pulled Pen into a hug, mindful of slash.

'I _hate_ it when you call me that,' Pen scowled.

'That's not what you said last night,' Hugh smirked and Pen shoved him playfully, before they immediately started fanboying about some new model of some sort of engine.

'I'm so screwed!' Lance suddenly appeared beside Will and made him jump.

'Jesus man!' Will recovered.

'Not more of this shit, you just need to calm down and have a little confidence,' Owain scorned him.

'It's not a matter of confidence it's a matter of ability!' Lance corrected 'And against Homer Fucking Grayson I don't stand a chance.'

'And who is Homer Fucking Grayson?' Will asked.

'He's the American alpha team's tech guy,' Arthur informed.

'The guy's a legend,' Lance sighed 'He's a hacking genius!!...I'm _so_ screwed!'

'Oh yeah I heard about that guy, he's suppose to be fully active in the CIA on VIP missions,' Darren realised.

'I'm so screwed,' Lance whined.

'Oh god shut up!' Owain rolled his eyes.

'Lance!' Gavin, the last member of Gold Team, a skinny guy in a billabong cap, ran up toward them.

'Heya Gavin, where have you been?' Hugh asked and dropped an arm around the smaller guy's shoulders.

'Praying,' Gavin replied and turned to Lance 'Man, we are so screwed!'

'I know!' Lance agreed.

'No worries Gavin,' Will shrugged 'We'll just have to beat the yanks in everything else, victory is based on team score remember?'

'Yeah, and then we'll beat you, everybody wins,' Owain grinned.

'Ahh getting a little cocky are we?' Will grinned.

'Heck no I'm just being realistic,' Owain grinned.

'Oh it's on Pom,' Will smirked.

'Save it for the challenges boys,' Arthur laughed 'Ours don't start until tomorrow, the Alpha Girls teams go first remember?'

'Which I think is completely sexist,' Gavin gave his two cents 'I know several female spies that are top of their field, and have taken down male operative twice their weight in muscle mass.'

'That's not what this is about,' Will shrugged 'It's just school competition here, and like in any _normal_ inter school competition events are separated by gender.'

'I still think it's sexist,' Gavin grumbled.

'Look at it this way,' Darren offered 'It saves you from the humiliation of getting your geek butt kicked by a girl.'

'Yeah dude, let's face it Lenny's a hell of a lot more competent with computers than you are,' Hugh agreed.

'Who's Lenny?' Owain asked.

'The tech wiz on the girls Gold Team, she's freaking amazing...although a little eccentric,' Will described.

'She's not eccentric she's a fangirl,' Gavin explained.

'Yeah and no matter how many times you tell me that or explain it to me I still know what the hell that is,' Will shrugged.

'That's okay,' Gavin patted his shoulder 'I think it's better for some _not_ to know. You'll get along fine with her just don't bother her on a Friday afternoon when the Supernatural torrent becomes available...or when she's reading something on live journal.'

'Dude I don't speak geek!' Will growled.

'I do, and trust me you don't to know,' Lance spoke up and then turned to Arthur 'Although you might.'

'Really?' Gavin asked eye brows raised 'Well I heard they were more open that sort of thing in the UK, now if the Australian government would wake the hell up and stop kissing America's ass-,'

'Hey! We don't kiss anyone's ass!' Will denied while Arthur frowned confused about what Lance had said.

'Sure _we _don't, but the politicians do,' Gavin specified.

'Fucking god damn politicians,' Will grumbled.

That's when a bus double the size of the Botany Bay Academy's, pulled out front of the school.

'Speak of the devil,' Will glared at the bus.

'The Americans,' Gavin scowled and folded his arms 'Man I hate these guys. I mean not American people...cause that's racist, I meant the American team...Eugh I'm doing that word vomit thing again aren't I?'

Darren nodded but patted his shoulder in support.

'Check out their bus man,' Hugh snorted 'You think they're overcompensating.'

The Gold Team chuckled.

'Hey you never know,' Pen spoke up 'Maybe it's just like with us, I mean we hated you Australian bastards too until we had to work together and realised you...well you are bastards, but we don't hate you anymore.'

'Aww Penny you say the sweetest things,' Hugh batted his eyelashes and Pen, who shoved him again.

'We _have_ worked with the American Top Team, and trust me, they're exactly what they seem, narcissistic, arrogant, assholes, who have to run the show their way. And when we're done, take all the fucking credit,' Will growled ' I _really _hate these guys.'

'The girl teams alright though,' Gavin defended.

'Oh yeah, I remember the girl team,' Hugh grinned broadly.

'I bet you do,' Darren smirked 'I was in the room next to yours for that assignment, and the walls were thin. You kept me up till four am with that American chick.'

'I think you mean chick-_s,' _Hugh emphasized.

'Oh god damn you,' Will growled and shoved him.

The American school began to file out of the bus, the head of the school walking over to with the Dean of SSA and the Dean of BBA. The American alpha team (or red team as they called themselves) stepped off and walked straight over toward them.

'Uploading mental jerk force fields,' Gavin mumbled.

'Well, it's the fags and roo rapers, don't you all look chummy,' the American Point boy approached wearing his black and white uniform, with designer sunglasses thrown in.

'Watch your fucking mouth Mordred,' Will warned and stepped forward.

'I'm just calling it how it is, everyone knows all you fucking Australian's do is rape kangaroos and sheep, and the British are all inbred fags, what kind of screwed up government legalises gay marriage anyway?' Mordred smirked.

'The British are Inbred Fags how the hell does that work?' Gavin frowned trying to figure it out 'Men can't have kids to be born inbred,'

'Don't strain yourself Gavin,' another boy with brown hair stepped forward 'You're going to need something resembling brain left for the tournament.'

'Homer,' Gavin greeted tensely.

'I'd be careful what you say about fags here,' Hugh warned 'After all Deliverance and Pulp Fiction were American movies,'

'Squeal like a pig!' Will cried out in a hillbilly voice.

'Whee, whee, oh no my poor virginal American ass!' Darren played along.

'Besides, the British gay people are freaking awesome...and rich,' Hugh continued 'Specifically Ian McKellan,'

'And Elton John,' Darren added.

'Not to mention Harry Potter,' Will mentioned 'It still counts even if they're in the closet.'

'You mean the character or the actor?' Darren asked curious.

'Both.'

'Ahh.'

'And gay American people suck,' Hugh added.

'And by all gay American people what we really mean is Tom Cruise,' Darren corrected.

'Yeah Ellen Degeneres is awesome,' Hugh agreed.

'Wow I heard that Australians were stupid mother fuckers but I never imagined this level of utter idiocy,' Mordred remarked.

'Say the word Will and I'll have Slasher chew his balls off,' Hugh offered 'I had him trained to do it for just this occasion.'

'Hey! There have been plenty of smart Australians!' Gavin defended.

'Hugh Jackman,' Darren stated.

'Cate Blanchet,' Hugh added.

'ACDC,' Darren mentioned.

'And that blond guy on House,' Will recalled.

'Are celebrities all you people think about?' Owain gaped.

'What else is there?' Darren pointed out.

'Is that what passes for wit in the outback?' Homer mocked.

'I don't know, is that what passes for a face in America?' Hugh asked.

'Keep going Maverick I'm going to blow you out of the sky,' One of the Red Team's other members (Arthur assumed the pilot) challenged Hugh.

'Why Alex, that sounded vaguely sexual!' Hugh gasped.

Alex grabbed the front of Hugh's blazer and Pen immediately pushed him off. Arthur stepped forward between the groups and pulled Pen back before things could escalate.

'Let's just watch the testosterone levels now okay boys,' Arthur eased.

'I recognise you from your Daddies email,' Mordred smirked and stepped forward 'Arthur Pendragon, spy from a line of spies. I'm going to show your Daddy how much of a coward and a failure you really are.'

'We'll see,' Arthur stated 'I think its best you move alone now.'

'We'll go wherever we want, whenever we want,' Mordred stepped up to him.

'Not here you can't,' Arthur sneered.

'Mr Bigshot huh?' Mordred snorted 'What are you gonna do? Faggot.'

'Hugh?' Arthur spoke up and Hugh saluted in attention 'Release the dragon.'

A/N: okay, so there was a bit of American bashing but I totally didn't mean it! I swear! I just needed to make up some jerks and Americans seemed like the obvious choice :p JOKING. I love America it's home to Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles as well as where all my favourite movies come from. Sure SOME Americans can be assholes but most fangirls come from there too, so respect man (taps chest and does peace symbol)


	5. Chapter 4

The following day had been, as expected, filled with testosterone, aggression and extreme frustration. The Alpha team, the Gold Team and the Red team had spent it watching the top girl teams in their challenges. For the American teams it was a day of screaming, taunting and gloating. Their female pilot won the flight challenge, to everyone's annoyance since Nimueh didn't compete. Her father, like Arthur's, is high up on the government espionage hierarchy, and agreed with Gavin that separated challenges based on gender was sexist. He spoke to Uther and so it was that Nimueh was to compete against the boys. So with her out of the competition and the Beta pilot stepping in, the girls Red Team took the win. The Gold Team took second and Alpha team third. Then the computer challenge took place. It had been a close one.

Morgana had competed for the Alpha Team. The boys were all standing and cheering toward the end. But the victory went to Gold Team. To the girl the Aussie boys had mentioned before, Lenny, who refused to wear her school uniform, instead dressing herself in an Emily the strange shirt, a short skirt and converse shoes. Every tech guy had their own symbol, or animation for themselves, like a sign of a hacker. Morgana's was a little chibi witch girl with a pointed hat and big boots. Lenny's was of a girl wearing a shirt showing two male stick figures kissing. When she had won large text came up on the monitor that flashed "Owned" before flashing "Fangirls, soon we shall rule the world", and her little figure did the "rock on" hand symbols. The red team girl came second and Morgana a close third...she was _not_ happy. If the fist in Arthur's face was anything to go by when he asked if she was alright.

They weren't allowed to view the final challenge where Sophia and Morgana were to participate together against the point women and their seconds. This was because the boys were soon to complete the same task and it was to remain secret, until the time had come for them to compete. However they did hear that the Red Team had walked away with victory from that particular challenge. Whilst this made them all very frustrated Arthur couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Sophia scream in anger and throw a chair through a window.

They were having dinner in the hall. The Gold Team seated with them despite the fact they were soon to be competing against them. After dinner the computer challenge would begin, and anxiety was high. Everyone was buzzing, looking forward to seeing Homer Grayson in action against their own. Lancelot looked _very_ pale and Gavin just kept chewing on straws he stole from the cafeteria.

'Five minutes, and then we should head over to the arena,' Will pointed out as he checked his watch.

Lancelot groaned and dropped his head to the table. Arthur began to rub his shoulders encouragingly.

'Come on man, where's your fighting spirit?' Owain asked 'Get angry.'

'Yeah, try not to think about how this guy is like a computer prodigy or how we need to boost up our scores after the girls, or how much Homer is going to rub your face in it if he wins...that's just extra pressure,' Hugh went on 'Try to think of...Angelina Jolie in _The Hackers_...yeah.'

Gavin and Lancelot both groaned.

'Don't listen to this idiot! Now's the time to thinking with your upstairs brain,' Darren advised.

'Competitors for the Senior A Teams should head to the arena now,' A voice spoke over the speakers (as a whole they were referring to Alpha, Red, and Gold teams, as Senior A teams...it was getting a bit complicated).

They all stood and headed over to the room. Trying to say words of encouragement, not words that inspired feelings of doom. They entered the room and paused to take it all in.

It was dark, there were three computer stations set up, two meters between each one. A projector was attached to each computer also, displaying what was on the screen of the monitors on the large wall, so that spectators seated in the back in the observation room (much like a surgical OR) could clearly see what was going on.

'Good luck man,' Hugh patted Gavin on the back. They all murmured similar remarks and walked up to the stairs into the observation room. The observation room looked down on the competitors, with a sheet of glass between the audience and them. It was dark, so that the screens were easier to see. The usual conditions the boys had when on missions. The boys took their designated seats and began to talk amongst themselves as people filed in. As usual large noisy crowds began to enter the room. No one noticed a teenager dressed in the SSAB uniform with a cap pulled down to cover his eyes, as he sat in the back.

Nor did they notice when he pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

In his pocket Arthur's iphone went off.

'Hello?'

'So I've decided to name your penis,' Merlin stated.

Arthur immediately turned bright red.

'Ah, I'm kind of busy right now,' Arthur mumbled.

'Aren't you curious to know what I came up with? It's a pretty good penis name, as far as penis name's go.'

'Will you stop saying penis!' Arthur exclaimed shifting awkwardly in his seat. This made all his friends turn and stare at him.

'Really Arthur? Is now the time to be having phone sex?' Will raised his eyebrows.

'Dude, there's never _not_ a time to have phone sex,' Hugh corrected and wagged his eyebrows at Arthur.

Arthur blushed and covered his face.

'I decided to call it Excalibur!' Merlin spoke cheekily 'Cause it's a sword any man would be honoured to kneel before.'

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at that, still with his strong blush.

'Aww you blush so pretty when you're embarrassed,' Merlin teased.

'...wait how the hell did you know that? Are you...,' Arthur broke off and looked around before whispering '_here?'_

'It's very riveting this tournament stuff,' Merlin went on 'Although I gotta say I'm kind of let down. What kind of adversaries are you of mine to be losing to _Americans_?'

'Ugh I know, and I think we're about to lose again,' Arthur spoke and then hissed quietly '_But you really shouldn't be here, it's way too fucking dangerous_.'

'Chillax, I'm completely incognito,' Merlin promised 'So what exactly happens in this challenge?'

Arthur sighed, realising there's no way Merlin would listen to any warnings he had to give about the dangers of being caught, since Merlin seemed oh so confident in his opinion that all espionage agents were idiots.

'The top computer analyst handlers from each school got together and created this data encryption. The challenge is for the competitors to hack into it, and strip down each layer until they reach the centre. If they reach the centre. There's a time limit too. One hour,' Arthur described.

'That sounds like _so _much fun!'

'...it's so sad that you were serious when you said that,' Arthur remarked.

'Computer genius remember? I live for this stuff,' Merlin grinned.

'Ah crap,' Arthur groaned 'Freaking Americans.'

Merlin leaned over to watch as the Red team climbed the stairs to the observation room.

'They look confident,' Merlin remarked.

And they did, they were all laughing and smirking like they had already won.

'That's because their horse is the one to bet on,' Arthur told him 'They've got Homer Grayson, you heard of him?'

'Oh yes, considered by many to be a prodigy,' Merlin stated 'Personally I've never seen him in action, I'm very much looking forward to it.'

'Looks like they're about to start,' Arthur commented.

Lance took the computer closest to the door, Gavin in the middle and Homer at the end.

'Nervous?' Homer asked them 'You should be, you're about to be plugged into the matrix. And I'm the architect.'

'Nice!' Merlin grinned.

'Who's side are you on?' Arthur scowled.

'COMPETITORS YOU MAY LOG IN.' The speaker told them.

Gavin loaded up and his symbol appeared and remained stationary at the top right of the screen. The animations didn't really have a purpose they were just a signature. It was kind of cool, Arthur had to admit. Gavin's was an animated shirtless boxer wearing a cap not unlike Gavin's, and had a southern cross tattoo on his chest. Lance logged in and a black knight appeared and roared at the heavens. Homer logged in, an icon appeared that looked much like himself only dressed like an Agent from the Matrix trinity.

Will, Hugh and Darren had a little chuckle.

'What, what is it?' Arthur asked.

'Hugo Weaving, the actor who played Agent Smith in the Matrix?' Hugh smirked 'Is Australian.'

Arthur laughed.

'Keep laughing,' Mordred smirked 'You won't be for much longer.'

'YOU MAY BEGIN.'

Immediately files were opened the boys were typing faster than most could keep up with. Each had a strong look of focus on their faces.

'So do they have to break the encryption to win?' Merlin asked.

'Nah, they're not expected to win,' Arthur clarified 'They just have to get through the thirtieth layer. Apparently that's a monumental task in itself.'

'I suppose for them it would be,' Merlin agreed.

'You think you could do it?' Arthur asked.

Merlin's eyes raked over the code on the screens, putting his giant brain to work, figuring out what his next move would be what type of firewalls they'd have in place, how to get past it. And then honestly answered.

'Absolutely,'

'...you're serious?' Arthur realised.

'Yeah, _I _could, it'll be very interesting to see if Grayson can, he certainly looks capable,' Merlin noticed.

'...he's doing good then?' Arthur asked.

'Mmm he's not using the same methods I would use...but his way is impressive. It should work,' Merlin analysed.

'How's Lance doing?' Arthur asked.

'He almost knows what he's doing, he's in the ball field...but he doesn't have a clear view of how to get to the finish line...kind of like running in the right direction, but he keeps crossing over into different lanes,' Merlin described.

'And Gavin?' Arthur asked.

'One step behind Lance,' Merlin remarked.

Fifty minutes later and the boys were still going with that constant focus.

'Shit, we're losing time, is he nearly there?' Arthur asked.

'Twenty-seventh layer,' Merlin told him.

'Fuck!' Arthur cursed 'And Gavin?'

'Same, Homer's passed thirty. It looks like he may actually crack the encryption after all,' Merlin remarked 'You did say Lance had to pass the thirty layer mark to win?'

'Just to finish, whoever breaks it first wins,' Arthur hung his head 'If he doesn't finish then he doesn't pass the challenge, our team doesn't get any points and it's a huge strike on his file.'

'Points?' Merlin asked.

'Yeah each challenge gives points for the score, these team challenges are important for us, but there's also a tally of points from each event which when counted up will show who is the champion school,' Arthur explained.

'Lance just cleared the twenty eighth layer, he's on twenty nine now,' Merlin remarked.

And just then Lance's screen went black.

'What the fuck!' Lance cursed and threw his arms up. Talking began to rumble in the observation room.

Text started to write across the top of Lance's screen. It typed up.

'Follow the white rabbit Mr Anderson,'

'Shit!' Arthur cursed 'Grayson's hacking Lance.'

'Is that allowed?' Merlin asked.

'Yeah, but no one's ever done it before, cause the time's always vital to finish the thirty layers of encryption,' Arthur spoke into the phone.

'So Homer's the first to crack it?' Merlin asked.

'...Grayson broke the encryption?' Arthur asked. And cheering went up from the Red Team. They all turned to give them the finger.

'Just then,' Merlin confirmed.

'FUCK!' Lance swore and typed furiously trying to regain control. He typed in command after command trying to get back in time to finish.

'Ugh he's so close!' Arthur swore.

Lance tried a new combination but the screen went black again and text came appeared once more.

"You fell down the wrong rabbit hole."

Lance's knight appeared, walking across the screen, a giant hole appeared beneath him and he fell. A long drop before falling onto large spikes poking up from the bottom of the whole.

'You bastard!' Lance turned and swore at him.

'You should go back to Delphi fag,' Homer smirked 'You're not even close to being in my league.'

Gavin was scared now, furiously typing away, aware of the seconds against him, and now the threat that Grayson could turn against him.

'Is Gavin there yet?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah just about, one line left, should do it,' Merlin murmured.

When Grayson's Agent walked onto his screen.

'Fuck! Piss off Grayson!' Gavin shouted 'You've already fucking won, let us finish and keep our files clean.'

'Where's the fun in that,' Homer smirked 'I hate fucking amateurs that don't know their place.'

The agent raised his gun and shot Gavin's boxer in the head, the screen went black before Gavin could finish typing.

"KO" appeared on the screen.

'FUCK!!' Gavin cursed.

Lance banged his head against the table several times.

'All that fucking effort,' Lance groaned.

'WINNER OF THE CHALLENGE, HOMER GRAYSON OF THE SENIOR RED TEAM, FROM A.O.E. FIRST EVER TO CRACK THE ENCRYPTION IN THE GIVEN TIMEFRAME.'

The Americans cheered.

'Fuck,' Will cursed.

'There'll be no living with them after this,' Hugh sighed.

'Sorry Arthur, that was harsh,' Merlin told him.

'Yeah thanks,' Arthur sighed.

'I'll head off now, you need to go do your team bonding now. I'll catch you and Excalibur later, that's a promise,' Merlin joked trying to lighten the mood.

Arthur smiled.

'Yeah, bye.'

The Alpha boy's team stood in one of the classrooms waiting for Lance to cool off. Now was not a good time to be around smug bastards.

Lane shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes.

'Hey it's okay man,' Pen comforted

'No, no it really isn't fucking okay!' Lance cursed 'That was one of the most fucking hardest...do you have any idea how hard I pushed myself in there? How much work that was, how much I practiced for this? And it was all for fucking nothing cause Homer Fucking Grayson thought it'd be more fun if my entire future was fucking ruined.'

Lance punched the wall, and Arthur grabbed his arm before he could hurt himself.

' I didn't even finish, do you know how bad that looks?!' Lance sighed.

'It's okay man,' Arthur comforted 'You're on the same team as the son of the director remember?'

Lance looked up at Arthur doubtful.

'The only good thing that man's good for is pulling strings,' Arthur told him.

'...you'd do that for me?' Lance asked.

'Hell yeah,' Arthur promised 'What are MI6 director's sons for?'

Lance pulled Arthur into a strong hug.

'Thanks man,' Lance mumbled.

Arthur patted his shoulder and Lance pulled away.

'You know what you need?' Pen told Lance and put his arm around his shoulders 'Sex, sex always makes everything seem beautiful.'

'Well ah thanks man, but you're not really my type,' Lance grinned and Pen swiped at his head.

'I know a girl who might be interested, badass, gorgeous, loves leather pants,' Arthur teased.

Lance blushed and went to swipe at Arthur too, but managed to duck and dodge away.

'Who the hell do you know that's hot and badass?' Owain scoffed.

'Your mom, she even does this thing with a leather strap-,' Arthur ducked and ran as Owain chased after him.

Everyone was up early the next morning, senses buzzing with excitement. The Avionics Team Members had their challenge bright and early before breakfast. Masses of students were walking out in the early morning chill toward the airstrip. The Senior A teams were already there, in the large hanger as they were debriefed by a very sombre looking General.

'Alright here's how this hoe down is goin down,' The General spoke up as the boys all lined up 'Each Pilot will select a member of their team as their navigator for the exercise. Then they will both enter the birds and head out. You will each then wait two minutes after which the hunt is on. You are expected to target each other as if you are the enemy. You will be equipped with missiles. Now before you all wet your pants, these missiles will not harm you. They have been equipped with the technology to avoid.'

The General turned on a television monitor.

' Here's how it works, once fired you are expected to avoid and/or destroy the missile before it comes within ten meters of the arse of the bird. If it reaches that point, you'd be dead in action, however new sensors we have placed in the missiles and the bird will react. Once the missile comes within ten meters of the bird it will jerk up and fly for five meters before self destructing. Think of it in the way that magnets push each other way if the wrong ends try to meet,' The General explained and then showed an example on the monitor 'By which time you'll be out of harm's way. Not dead but you would have failed the mission. Last man...or woman standing is the winner. Extra points will be awarded for manoeuvres. So by all means show off.'

The guys chuckled at this.

'Alright, pilots choose your navigators and head out!' General ordered.

Immediately Alex, Red team's pilot and Mordred headed outside to the lockers where their suits were held.

Hugh turned to Darren and got down on one knee.

'Darren baby, make me the happiest damn pilot in the world,' he pleaded.

'Oh Darlin I thought you'd never ask!' Darren batted his eyelashes. Hugh stood up and Darren jumped on him, wrapping his legs around him and making vulgar noises.

'Get a room!' Gavin laughed. The guys waved him off and headed off toward the lockers.

'So you want me loading up?' Owain asked Pen.

'Actually I was hoping Arthur could be my navman,' Pen spoke.

'Me?' Arthur asked surprised.

'Yeah man, I need the extra intimidation. Alex maybe a dickhead but he's one hell of a pilot,' Pen stressed.

'You think I intimidate them?' Arthur asked.

'Hell yeah, you're the guy that kicked Merlin Emrys' arse!' Pen pointed out.

'Okay man,' Arthur shrugged.

'Relax, the nav doesn't really do much of anything this mission, he just watches my ass for missiles, you got two eyes you'll do,' Pen shrugged.

'Alright then,' Arthur really didn't know what else to say.

'Good luck guys,' Lance waved. Owain scowled but followed after him.

Nimueh and the girl's team were there as well.

'You're such a cry baby,' Pen told her as she and Morgana headed over to the lockers 'Crying to Daddy so you can play with the big boys.'

'Worried you're gonna get beat by a girl?' Nimueh asked.

'Not in the slightest,' Pen smirked.

Morgana and Arthur trailed behind.

'Nervous?' Morgana asked.

'I'm going to be flying faster than the speed of sound with Pen behind the wheel, so only a lot,' Arthur confirmed and Morgana laughed.

'You should be, I've never seen Nimueh so serious about anything,' Morgana teased.

They headed over to the lockers and adorned themselves in the flight suits.

Mordred and Alex's flight suits were green, traditional army colours. Darren and Hugh's were navy. Morgana, Nimueh, Pen and Arthur's were red...not very inconspicuous but there you go.

'Safeguarded the missiles may be,' Alex spoke up and smirked 'But a lot of accidents could happen up there. You girls better be careful.'

'Bring it on,' Hugh grinned 'I've been itching for a good dog fight.'

Alex starred them down before turning and heading out toward the birds. Mordred aimed a finger gun at them and pulled the trigger before walking out after Alex.

'Okay now I'm really fucking scared,' Arthur commented.

'Relax man,' Pen comforted 'They're just talking big.'

'This is going to be _so_ much fun,' Hugh grinned 'Well poms, may the best Aussie win.'

Pen reached out and clasped Hugh's hand and Nimueh did the same.

'Let's kick the tyres and light fires big Daddy!' Hugh called out and Darren howled.

They all walked out and Arthur took a deep breath. The gathered crowd was cheering their heads off. Arthur was too busy taking in the very intimidating image the fighter jets inspired.

Alex and Mordred were seated in their plane, going through the checks. Alex in front and Mordred busily checking in the back. The side of the bird had Alex's codename printed on it "Reaper". Nimueh's was "Screech Owl", Hugh's was "Comedian", and Pen's was "Cannon Fodder". Not a good sign for Arthur. Arthur got himself settled, went through the motions and then sat there waiting as one after one, the birds launched in the air.

'Alright, hold onto your balls,' Pen laughed as the bird took off.

Adrenaline was surging through Arthur now. And while he was still a little scared, he had never been more thrilled.

They all flew alongside each other waiting for instructions.

'ALRIGHT YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES BEFORE THE BATTLE ROYALE. PERMISSION TO BREAK FORMATION AND DUCK AND COVER UNTIL THEN,' the General spoke in their ear.

Pen's bird launched to the left, right wing going vertical, before slowly returning them horizontal as they flew away from the others. The flight terrain was amongst a small group of mountains and as high or vertical as they wanted. This gave them plenty of room to hide until the General decided it was go time.

'Alright, let's go sniff these weasels out,' Pen declared and flew up.

'You got eyes on anyone Arthur?' Pen asked.

'Negative Fodder,' Arthur replied 'just a whole lotta trees.'

'Well they're out here somewhere,' Pen spoke 'Keep an eye on my arse.'

'Taken out of context that would be given me chills,' Arthur grinned and Pen chuckled. One blip appeared on Arthur's radar.

'Alright we got a bogie coming up at eleven o'clock,' Arthur spoke up.

'Alright, it's go time,' Pen smirked.

Pen dove down to the height the bogie was flying at and dodged around terrain as he got closer.

'Looks like it's Reaper, how about we go say hi,' Pen grinned and turned on his locking system.

Alex turned right around a cliff face and Pen shot off after him.

'Ah looks like he spotted us, hold on, it's time for some of that fancy manoeuvring the General was talking about,' Pen grinned.

'Alright, just don't make me lose my lunch,'

Pen turned on his weapons system and tried to move into position to get and lock on Alex. Alex swung a hard left and Pen imitated, not losing speed. Pen got a lock for all of two seconds before Alex tucked in spun right. Pen copied him move for move, as the bird completed one, two, three rolls in the air before returning horizontal.

'You bastard,' Arthur groaned.

'So much for lunch huh?' Pen grinned.

'Yeah, good think I haven't had it yet,' Arthur murmured.

'Alright we almost got him,' Pen grinned as Alex began to lose speed.

'That's it!' Pen cried as he locked on 'Cannon Fodder, fox 1'

The missile shot out towards Alex just when he hit the brakes and flew straight up.

'SHIT!' Pen cursed as his missile flew by Reaper and they damn nearly clocked him as Alex flew up.

'Fuck!' Arthur cursed.

'Alright, where is he?' Pen asked as he came back around.

'Shit I can't see...wait...oh fuck he's behind us,' Arthur checked the radar.

'Fuck!' Pen cursed and flew a hard right 'Where is he?'

'Still there, fuck he's got a lock on us!' Arthur announced as the long noted beep warned them.

'Shit he's fired a missile,' Arthur announced.

'Hold on!' Pen told and dove into a roll as he rounded the corner of another mountain. The missile only just missed them and went up in the side of the mountain.

'Holy shit that was close!' Arthur cursed.

'Relax man, we got a whole ten meters,' Pen grinned.

'Hey, hey, don't calm down yet, Alex is still on your ass,' Arthur reminded him.

'Well hold on we're about to lose him,' Pen grinned and flew straight up.

Arthur groaned as they flew vertical, higher and higher. They evened out horizontally and land seemed oh so fucking far away.

'And this is losing him how?' Arthur asked.

'The sun man,' Pen informed him 'He can't see us.'

'Smart,'

'Hey, I'm not just a pretty face.'

Suddenly the missile lock alarm went off again.

'What the fuck! I thought we lost him!' Pen shouted.

'We did, that's not Alex,' Arthur told him 'we got another bogie at nine o'clock.'

'Shit it's screech owl, she musta had the same idea we had. Hold on, I'm diving,' Pen told him.

'Oh hell no,' Arthur groaned and his stomach lurched as they plummeted back down.

Pen turned left and they evened out once more.

'She's still on us,' Arthur told him 'Six o'clock and closing in.'

'Alright here we go,' Pen told him.

They went right, she followed. They rolled once, twice, they didn't lose her.

'God damn!' Arthur cursed 'Wait a sec...she's slowing down.'

'Why the hell would she do that?' Pen asked.

'Oh fuck she released a missile,' Arthur told him.

'What? She didn't even get a lock on us!' Pen told him.

Arthur looked out to see the missile correct its path toward them.

'Shit it's heat seeking,' Arthur told him.

'Bullocks!' Pen cursed and picked up speed.

The missile zoomed after them.

'Alright when I say, release flares,' Pen told him.

'Right,' Arthur nodded and flipped the switch ready to push the button.

Pen dove and wove between the mountains.

'Shit, this thing is hot on my tail,' Pen cursed 'Okay on my mark, and then I'm gonna pull us into a triple roll, ready?'

'God no,' Arthur groaned.

'Alright then...MARK!'

Arthur pushed the button to release the flares and once again the plane flipped sideways. They heard the large explosion and turned to look out the window when they righted themselves.

'Alright missile is down,' Pen cheered.

'Nice work,' Arthur complimented 'But we've got no sign of Screech Owl.'

'Keep your eyes open, she's here,' Pen told him, they flew up to get a birds eye view.

'I see her,' Arthur spotted 'But it looks like we're not her favoured target at the moment.'

'Where?'

'Three o'clock, she's hot on someone's tail,' Arthur told him and they looked out to watch the jets out of their radar.

'Do we engage?' Arthur asked.

'Nah, they don't even know we're here, let's just watch and see how this plays out for now,' Pen told him.

Nimueh was chasing after another jet. It looked like she was closing in before the guy dropped suddenly underneath her.

'Holy fuck, that boys got moves!' Arthur cursed 'Did you see that? I've never seen any pilot pull a drop that steep!'

'Oh boy did I, that's gotta be Hugh,' Pen remarked.

'You sure?' Arthur asked.

'Oh yeah, that guy handles planes like they're an automatic with cruise control,' Pen remarked.

Nimueh recovered and dove after Hugh, trying to stay on him. But man Hugh was fast, dodging and weaving through mountains like they were nothing. It was smooth and perfect and Arthur could barely tear his eyes away from the grace of it. Nimueh was falling behind, her speed at weaving far less than Hugh was handling. Hugh rounded a hard right turn in a triple roll, so hard, that Nimueh missed altogether and had to continue straight.

'Bloody hell!' Arthur gaped 'That boy can fly!'

'I bet Nimueh's getting really pissed right now,' Pen laughed.

Finally when Nimueh spotted Hugh again she fired.

'Another heat seeker,' Arthur noted.

'Yep,' Pen nodded.

Hugh flew straight up, he reached their height and kept on going, missile still on his arse.

'Whoa,' Arthur remarked 'Where'd he go?'

'I dunno,' Pen confessed and looked wildly around his window.

Suddenly the radar started going off and Hugh flew directly above their heads, barely a few meters between them.

'Holy shit!' Arthur cursed.

'Dude!' Pen remarked 'That's skill.'

'Yeah...wait where's the missile?' Arthur asked.

'OH SHIT!' Pen cursed and the missile reached ten meters mark behind them. Pen dove down and the explosion went off behind them.

'FUCK!' Pen cursed.

'Did we just lose?' Arthur asked him.

'...yeah,' Pen sighed.

'I guess Hugh did know we were here then huh?' Arthur realised.

'Yeah...the smart arse,' Pen grumbled 'Oh well, if it was Hugh, I can't really complain, it's like losing to Ali.'

'CANNON FODDER, YOU ARE NOW DEAD. RETURN TO BASE IMMEDIATLY,' the General spoke to them.

'Alright, time for the flight of shame.'

On the ground Lance cursed when he saw Pen lose on the giant screen showing the air battle. Several groans came from the SSA section of the stands while the BBA students cheered. Lance looked over his right and frowned. There was a kid standing down near the front of the stage, just out of everyone peripherals, watching the screen with great interest. Something about him rang alarm bells in Lance's head. The kid looked up toward him and Lance recognised him immediately, even with the sunglasses and the cap that shaded half his face. But no fucking way was Merlin Emrys stupid enough to attend a function where three separate espionage schools were attending with experienced handlers and staff. However when the kid met Lance's eyes he did duck his head and begin to walk away.

Lance immediately jumped up and hurried down the stairs, ignoring Owain's questions. He reached the bottom and looked around. He could see no sign of the boy, but there was only the shed outside to hide him. So Lance hurried over. Gun out, just in case. Again Emrys was a genius so Lance doubted he could be so stupid as to be here. On the other hand it wouldn't be the first time. Lance stopped his inner thought conflict and hurried over to the shed. He rested his shoulder against the side near the door, gun pointed low. Before stepping in front of it, raising his gun, and kicking down the door. He entered and moved his gun from side to side, checking the tiny room. Nothing. Maybe it had all been his imagination. Lance put the gun back into his waistband and turned around. Merlin Emrys stood in the door way with a gun pointed at him.

'Sorry Lance,' Merlin apologised. Before firing twice.

Lance looked down to see the two pink fluffy darts sticking out from his chest.

'Aw shit,' Lance cursed before he felt really light headed and it all went dark.

Arthur and Pen landed and hurried over toward the crowd to watch the monitor and the rest of the challenge.

'What's going on?' Arthur asked Owain as they looked up at the screen.

'Screech Owl's lost sight of the Comedian, but now Reaper's on her ass,' Owain told them 'And she's already used up all her heat seeking missiles.'

They were at a high altitude. Nimueh was using all the evading skills at her disposal but Reaper wasn't faltering for a second. Every move of hers he matched, and he was gaining too.

'Shit Nimueh's in it deep,' Pen remarked.

Reaper shot off a missile. Nimueh made a hard left and the missile narrowly missed her, Reaper corrected his path and dove after her.

'Jesus he's really making her feel the pressure,' Pen cursed.

Suddenly another jet flew in UPSIDE DOWN seemingly out of nowhere. It remained flipped as if flew directly above Reaper. Reaper and Mordred looked up to see Comedian and Darren waving down at them.

'That's a shout out to Top Gun right there,' Owain remarked and they all laughed.

Reaper flew up and Comedian backed off, the nose of the Comedian's plane went straight up, then horizontal, before flying back the way they came, and swinging to the left so that they were behind Reaper before kicking up the speed to get back in close quarters. Comedian got a lock on Reaper and shot off a missile. Reaper broke right, and the missile continued on toward Screech owl. Screech owl broke left and the missile flew past.

Reaper chickened out and flew out of there. Comedian flew after Screech owl. She tried to lose him, but Comedian wasn't shaken. Comedian got a lock on and saluted her before firing. Owl tried to pull up but Comedian was too close and she didn't have enough time. The missile reached the ten meter marker and dropped dramatically before blowing up meters beneath her.

'SCREECH OWL, YOU ARE NOW DEAD. RETURN TO BASE.'

More cheers went up from the BBA students.

'My boys got skills,' Will spoke as he and Gavin appeared beside them.

'Yeah, let's hope they're enough to take out Reaper,' Owain nodded.

Suddenly a missile came out of nowhere right at Comedian's ass. Comedian rolled right and it flew by. Comedian took off and Reaper shot after him. Reaper didn't wait for Hugh to try anymore fancy shit and immediately fired one of his own heat seeking missiles. Hugh saw it coming and dove hard. He plummeted toward the ground. Land coming closer and closer. Comedian pulled up a few meters from the ground and flew right. The missile wasn't as fast as Hugh and didn't manage to pull up in time, it hit the ground and blew up.

The lock on alarm went off again as Reaper flew down toward him. Hugh shot around the side of a mountain and flew up. Reaper chased after him, trying to get a handle of Comedian's moves. Comedian pulled on the breaks and flew high toward that sun hidden behind a big ol' raincloud, Reaper wouldn't have it and flew after him. Comedian flew straight threw the cloud and Reaper fired off a missile into the cloud after him. Before he flew threw it himself. Reaper paused when he was assaulted by sudden bright light. He righted the plane and looked around for Hugh. There was no sign of him however the falling debris made him aware the missile did go off.

The missile lock alarm went off, and Mordred shouted as they spotted Comedian in front of them missile coming for them head on. Reaper broke right too slow and the missile went off, after hitting the ten meter mark and reflecting away.

"REAPER YOU ARE NOW DEAD. COMEDIAN AND REAPER RETURN TO BASE. WINNER COMEDIAN OF BOTANY BAY ACADEMY."

Botany Bay students went nuts with the screaming. Even Will and Gavin were shouting and jumping up and down. Pen whistled and Arthur applauded.

The boys came in for a landing. When the boys walked toward the stands the BBA students wrapped arms around each other's shoulders and started to sing "Boys from the Bush".

_We're the boys from the bush and we're back in town_

_Well we raise hell when the sun goes down_

_We're life members of the outback club_

_We're the boys from the bush come in from the scrub._

Hugh pumped his fist in the air and more cheering went out.

'Woah, you guys really get into this don't ya?' Morgana asked.

'Hell yeah! Haven't you ever seen an Aussie sporting event?' Will asked.

'Best way to bring guys together outside of a man orgy,' Hugh grinned.

'Take that you yanks!' Darren called out over the red team.

'Yall can kiss my fine 100% pure Australian ass!' Hugh exclaimed bent over and pulled down his pants. The gold team all followed his lead and did the same.

Pen wolf whistled and Owain cat called.

Arthur looked around and frowned.

'Hey guys, where's Lance?'

They made it to the dining hall, Lance leaning on Arthur's shoulder for support.

'You're such a bloody idiot,' Owain told Lance 'Who the hell falls and hits their head? You're supposed to be an agent for Christ sake!'

Lance looked over and glared at Arthur.

'Well it wasn't my fault, I ran into a...friend, of a friend, he surprised me,' Lance spoke meaningfully at Arthur.

'Really?' Arthur asked brightly, realising that Merlin was here again.

'Yeah! My brain can't take much more of this,' Lance glared.

'Well if you're walking into shit, I can't say you have much brain cells left to lose,' Owain remarked.

'Aw go easy on the guy,' Hugh draped an arm across Lance's shoulders 'It's okay mate, we all have our clumsy moments, just last week Darren tripped and fell on Will's cock.'

'I did not you asshole!' Darren growled and jumped on top of Hugh.

'Ahh ! Rape! Rape!' Hugh yelped as noggied the hell out of him.

'There's Nimueh,' Pen pointed her out waiting in the breakfast line 'Ugh, I won't be able to face her after this. She'll be rubbing it in my face for years.'

'Nimueh huh?' Hugh asked as Darren released him 'Excuse me gents, the Comedian is going in.'

'Ten bucks says you crash and burn!' Pen called out.

'Hey gorgeous!' Hugh grinned and hurried over to her 'That was some sweet flying.'

'You shot me down,' she stated.

'Yeah but you sure as hell didn't make it easy,' Hugh noted 'You want to go grab some breakfast together?'

'I don't date pilots,' she told him.

'Honey I'm not a pilot. I'm an avionics artist,' he stated and wagged his eyebrows.

Morgana giggled and Nimueh couldn't stop a small smile.

'You outback boys eat sausage and bacon?' Nimueh asked.

'Honey, if it were up to me every morning would be sausage and bacon morning...plus eggs... and maybe a bit of steak,' he went on as he grabbed a tray.

'Hey Comedian!' Pen shouted 'Give her the Australian kiss!'

Nimueh looked over and glared as the British boys burst out into laughter.

'What's the Australian kiss?' Will asked and frowned, the Aussie boys very confused.

'Just like a French kiss, only down under,' Pen winked.

'...,' the Australian boys burst into giggles.

'You know what, you poms are alright,' Will sighed whipping away his tears.

The giant screen at the front of the hall suddenly descended, and caught everyone's attention.

'What the hell? I didn't know there were going to be any announcements today,' Owain frowned.

'There aren't, I mean, not until the events later,' Arthur confirmed.

Something began to play on the screen and it started with footage of a large explosion, and heavy metal came on in the background as the clips began to show.

Morpheus from the Matrix appeared on the screen, and said

"_Welcome to the real world,"_

Followed by Sean Connery

"_In the end, there can be only one,"_

And the Joker

'_So, we're gonna have tryouts,'_

Rufus Sewell in A knight's tale

"_You have been weighed,'_

Then came a clip of last night's computer challenge.

'What the fuck!' Lance cursed at the screen and threw his arms up.

'Fuck! Piss off Grayson!' Gavin shouted 'You've already fucking won, let us finish and keep our files clean.'

Rufus Sewell returned,

"_You have been measured,"_

'You bastard!' Lance turned and swore at him.

'You should go back to Delphi fag,' Homer smirked 'You're not even close to being in my league.'

Lance banged his head against the table several times.

'FUCK!!' Gavin cursed.

'All that fucking effort,' Lance groaned.

Rufus Sewell again,

"_And you have been found wanting,"_

'Hey it's okay man,' Pen comforted

'No, no it really isn't fucking okay!' Lance cursed 'That was one of the most fucking hardest...do you have any idea how hard I pushed myself in there? How much work that was, how much I practiced for this? And it was all for fucking nothing cause Homer Fucking Grayson thought it'd be more fun if my entire future was fucking ruined.'

' I didn't even finish,' Lance whimpered and then it cut to Arthur pulling Lance into a supportive hug.

Then it cut to a scene of Ewan McGregor sobbing in Moulin Rouge. And then a scene from Deliverance where a hillbilly is making some city boy his bitch.

"_Against the forces of Homer Grayson, there can be no victory_" a line from Lord of the Rings was manipulated.

Before the clip ended in another explosion.

'Crude but effective,' Will evaluated the prank.

Arthur was seething with rage.

'Fucking asshole!' Pen exclaimed, echoing Arthur's feelings.

'He hacked into the SSA cameras?!' Owain gaped 'How the hell did he do that? It's impossible!'

'Not for him obviously,' Gavin cursed.

Lance had gone very pale and fell back onto a seat by their table.

'Don't worry man, we'll get him back,' Darren comforted 'The guy's gotta have some weakness.'

'No way,' Lance snorted 'He's untouchable and he knows it, no one else here has skills anywhere near his calibre.'

This struck Arthur with an idea.

'Hang on a sec guys,' Arthur told them 'I'll be right back.'

Arthur hurried outside of the hall and began to call the unknown number from his received calls.

'Hello, God's busy at the moment, my name's Lucifer, how can I help you?' Merlin's voice answered.

'Hey, I want to ask you a question,' Arthur told him.

'Sure thing, turn left down the corridor,' Merlin instructed.

'Ah why?' Arthur asked confused.

'Pfft, you don't question Lucifer!' Merlin scoffed him.

'Oh right, sure how silly of me,' Arthur rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

'A huh, now go right at the next one,' Merlin told him.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Arthur asked.

'Possibly because you're following orders from an enemy of the state,' Merlin stated.

'That could be it,' Arthur nodded in agreement and began to walk right, when something grabbed him from behind and yanked him hard into the dark confines of what appeared to be a janitors closet.

Arthur beamed when Merlin smirked at him.

'A janitor's closet? Could you be anymore cliché?' Arthur asked him.

'It's hot,' Merlin shrugged 'they're cliché's for a reason you know,'

'What are you doing here anyway?' Arthur asked of him 'This is dangerous remember? Do you even know what that word means?'

'Of course I do, it means...hot right?' Merlin grinned 'And I came to be supportive for my boyfriend.'

'Boyfriend huh?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah,' Merlin spoke and pressed up close to Arthur so their lips were barely parted by an inch, and they were pressed up against each other in all the right places 'You got a problem with that?'

'Hell no,' Arthur replied, half hard at the feeling of Merlin's hot breath hitting his lips.

'So what is it you wanted to-,'

Arthur pushed Merlin up against the closet door, buried his fingers in Merlin's hair and pressed his lips against Merlins. Arthur slipped his tongue inside and swept against Merlin's. They both groaned and clutched at each other. The kiss became hot and deep. Arthur sucked on Merlin's tongue, and Merlin keened. Arthur ripped open Merlin's shirt and ran his palms over pale cool skin. Arthur pulled back from the hot kisses and began to suck on the exposed skin of Merlin's neck. Merlin whimpered and let his head fall back against the glass of the door.

Arthur's hands trailed down Merlin's skin before unclasping the belt of Merlin's pants. Merlin groaned and reached for Arthur to do the same.

'My god, I want you so much,' Arthur confessed to him.

'Me too, should have seen yourself in that flight suit, fucking obscene!' Merlin growled before his trousers and his boxers were pushed down to his thighs, baring his hard cock for Arthur. Arthur studied it closely. Marvelling at the way it was hard for him. Arthur had never done this before and it excited him more than anything. He had been dreaming of doing this, touching Merlin there, ever since he had seen his file photo. To him, Merlin's cock couldn't look more fucking beautiful.

'I love your cock,' Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear and Merlin full body shuddered. Arthur stood back and raised an eyebrow at Merlin. Shirt torn open, flush staining his cheeks and pants yanked down to his thighs, hard cock seemingly pointing toward him.

'What was that?' Arthur asked him, trying to ignore the desperately hot image in front of him.

'What was what?' Merlin asked innocently.

Arthur moved back within reach again and decided to try a little experiment. He blew gently on one of Merlin's ears. Merlin's hips bucked and his cock twitched.

'Well isn't this interesting,' Arthur smirked.

'Shut up,' Merlin told him and blushed a little.

'That's all, what happened to your incredibly witty repartee?' Arthur whispered in his ear and Merlin groaned loud and long and buried his fists in the back of Arthur's shirt trying to pull him closer.

'Shut up and touch me!' Merlin demanded.

'That wasn't asking very nicely,' Arthur pouted and sucked on Merlin's ear lobe.

'AH! Oh god! Please Arthur!' Merlin begged.

Arthur gave in and wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock. Merlin whimpered.

Arthur was in heaven, god he had fantasized about this. Now he had the weight of Merlin's hot, pulsing cock in his hand, making Merlin mutter all kinds of filth. He stroked slowly, driving Merlin slowly insane as he nibbled on his ear lobe and jerked his cock. Merlin was fucking into Arthur fist as became lost in the all encompassing heat. He was burning up from the inside. Arthur was fucking _tonguing his ear_, and his fist was warm and tight and Merlin was panting and clutching at Arthur.

'You...you too,' Merlin managed and went for Arthur's belt.

Arthur nodded and unclasped his trousers and pulled them down.

Merlin groaned.

'I love your cock as well,' Merlin whispered and reached for it 'Drove me insane when I could see it, see you and not touch.'

He stroked once, twice, on Arthur's cock and Arthur was groaning, and pressing up against Merlin everywhere. Arthur's cock brushed against Merlin's by accident and they both moaned and tried to do it again. Soon hands were busy clinging and pressing closer and they thrusted their hips, erratically, pressing and rubbing their cocks together. Kissing messily, spirally completely out of control.

They were so close, the pressure was overwhelming. Merlin was promising Arthur everything he had and Arthur kept chanting Merlin's name. Merlin came first, all over Arthur and himself and Arthur followed, seeing the look on Merlin's face as he came. Arthur fell against Merlin and the door, breathing heavily and trying to calm the fuck down.

'So,' Arthur mumbled into Merlin's shoulder 'Your ears, they're sensitive huh?'

Merlin laughed.

'Not just for show,' Merlin panted.

Arthur reached down and pulled up Merlin's pants, re zipping them before doing the same for himself.

Merlin buried his fingers in Arthur's hair and pulled him in for a deep and long kiss. They pulled back slightly and Merlin ran his tongue over his lips, chasing traces of Arthur.

'So, what did you want to ask me?'


	6. Chapter 6

'Okay! Everything's set up!' Merlin announced and rubbed his hands together 'Come on everyone, the show's about to start!'

'If you want to spy on your own boyfriend that's fine, just leave us out of it,' Gwen told him from their poker table where her men were happily taking her money.

'If you're trying to make me feel guilty it's a waste of time. Because one I'm an evil genius with no conscience and two, it's hard to feel guilty for spying on a person when, ironically, said person is a spy by chosen occupation,' Merlin pointed out 'Oh come on Gwen, just think of it as keeping up on the competition?'

'Why can't you just put yourself in reckless, idiotic and insane danger again, and go to the tournament yourself?'

'Because Arthur and I have a plan, one which involves me, staying here,' Merlin told here.

'You're not going to cheat are you?' Gwen asked.

'Do you really think a goodie goodie like Arthur would let me talk him into cheating? ....well maybe if blowjobs were involved, but alas, we didn't have the time for that,' Merlin went on.

'Shit!' Gwen cursed when Hercules revealed his straight and took the pot.

'Come on Gwen! It's riveting stuff! Brits versus Yanks versus Aussie's, there can be only one!' Merlin tried 'And I've got popcorn!'

'I'll watch it,' Hercules spoke up.

'Thanks herc!' Merlin grinned.

'Yeah, us too,' the men stood up from the table.

'What? You're not even going to give me a chance to win my money back?' Gwen asked them.

'Oh come on captain,' one of the men encouraged 'It's like the Olympics of espionage!'

Gwen scowled as the men all filed into the entertainment centre.

'Fine!' Gwen pouted 'But don't think that this means I'm supporting you and this spy boy...it's still too bloody reckless, even for you.'

'Duly noted, now come on!' Merlin grabbed her hand and dragged her into the mini cinema. They sat in the front row.

Merlin grabbed his prior placed laptop and began to type.

'I thought you said it was set up already?' Gwen demanded impatiently.

'I did, and I have, I'm just telling the computer which camera of the SSA I want to access, as well as selecting from that camera, live footage rather than past footage,' Merlin explained 'honestly Gwen you can be such a stick in the mud.'

'Oh really? Let me see that,' Gwen stole Merlin's laptop and began to type away.

'Really Gwen, is this the time or place to be accessing the camera in Lance's shower?' Merlin smirked.

When footage came up of a dark janitors closet; where Arthur could clearly be seen pushing Merlin up against the door with his hand down the boy geniuses pants with lots of moaning and panting coming through the surround sound speakers, Merlin's smirk vanished. Merlin went even more pale than usual while the men cheered and wolf whistled. Merlin quickly stole the laptop back while Gwen laughed rather irritatingly.

'See if I ever tell you anything again,' Merlin sneered whilst Gwen proceeded to shit her pants.

'You realise this means war?' Merlin clarified.

'Gwen one, Merlin nothing,' she stated with a smirk.

Merlin snorted at her and pulled out his phone, pressed a contact number and listened to the dial tone.

'Aww calling for re-enforcements?' she baited.

'No, I'm calling your mother, I seem to recall you mentioning some rather interesting high school photos,' Merlin stated.

'You wouldn't dare!' Gwen glared.

'Hello?' a voice spoke up on the other end.

'Hey, do me a favour,' Merlin spoke looking at the blond Adonis on screen with the phone held up to his ear 'Turn around and wave, maybe blow a kiss or two?'

Arthur turned around and looked about for about three to four seconds before spotting the camera and a huge grin spread across his face.

'How do you do that?' Arthur shook his head 'You make hacking into an intelligence agency look like child's play.'

'That's because it is child's play...,' Merlin stated and got a disbelieving look from Arthur 'Okay so the first time was a wee bit difficult, but I left myself a backdoor in the SSA garbage file. So it's as easy as logging into Live journal and checking my friends page.'

'Ah Merlin? I don't speak geek,' Arthur teased.

'Jock,' Merlin came back 'Anyway, just called to say good luck, and don't make a complete and utter fool of yourself, I know that's a difficult task for you but I have faith in you.'

'Blow me,' Arthur came back.

'Hmm maybe later,' Merlin grinned 'See you later jail bait.'

Owain, Arthur, Will, Darren, Mordred and Mordred's second Jack, stood waiting in a relatively empty room. They were all wearing traditional, black pants, utility belts, and black shirts. They were all no doubt being watched by a rather large crowd in the auditorium, via camera feed. Gaius opened the door and entered along with Red and Gold's team handlers.

'Alright boys this is how it's going to go,' Red team handler spoke up 'Your objective is to retrieve a laptop. Of course there is only one laptop, you will each be positioned at different points in a sort of maze, with the laptop in the centre. The first team to successfully pick up the laptop wins.'

'You will be monitored via cameras,' Gaius told them.

'You will be allowed to bring three items into the maze with you, that is three items per team,' Gold team's handler told them.

On cue slots in the wall flipped open revealing, guns, technical equipment, grapple hook etc.

'There's no time limit, but obviously the sooner you get to the prize the better,' Red team handler spoke up.

'When you're ready, you'll follow one of us to the starting point and enter the maze when the alarm goes off,' Gaius instructed 'You may now select your equipment.'

Arthur and Owain turned to the equipment and stared good and hard at the familiar items.

'What do you think?' Arthur asked.

'Mini -computer,' Owain pointed at the item 'There's bound to be some sort of lock between us and the laptop we'll need to hack it.'

'Yeah okay,' Arthur nodded and picked up the decoder.

'I think laser cutter,' Arthur pointed at the pen looking thing.

'Yeah good idea,' Owain agreed.

'Okay last one,' Arthur pondered.

'How about a Swiss army knife?' Owain offered.

'It's so simple it's genius, grab it,' Arthur nodded.

They stashed their equipment in their belts.

'You done?' the gold team handler asked them.

'Yes sir,' Arthur told him.

'Alright, follow me,' the Gold handler instructed.

'See you girls after we've won this bitch,' Will called out.

'Not in you wettest dream roo raper,' Mordred snorted and followed Gaius out.

The gold team handler guided them down a hallway and in front of a large metal door.

'This is where you'll enter through, good luck.' The gold team handler bided before turning and walking back the way he came.

'You ready?' Owain asked.

'Fuck yes!' Arthur beamed 'I've been itching for this man.'

'Tell me about it, no more flying or computer crap,' Owain agreed.

'Just plain old infiltration baby,' Arthur grinned.

'You're on point as usual?' Owain asked.

'Yep,' Arthur agreed 'So you better do what I say bitch.'

'Don't push your luck daddies boy,' Owain teased.

The alarm started and it was on.

The door slid open and Arthur and Owain entered...a normal room...with no doors or windows.

'Ookay,' Owain frowned 'So the maze begins with a dead end...of course that makes perfect sense!'

'Have a look around, there's bound to be some sort of hidden door somewhere,' Arthur instructed and they tossed the room apart.

'They checked behind portraits, nothing. Behind bookcases, nothing. They checked the smoothness of the walls, no cracks hinting to the possibility of a hidden door.

'Check behind the books on the bookcase,' Arthur instructed 'I'll check the desk.'

Owain began tearing books from the bookcase, whilst Arthur opened up the drawers, pushing aside pens, stray papers, trying to find something-

Arthur spotted something peculiar about one of the drawers. One drawer smelt fresher than the others. Like paint smell fresher. Arthur, pulled open the top drawer, then compared it to the smelly drawer...it could have been Arthur imagination but it seemed like the top drawer had more depth than his drawer. Arthur pushed against the surface of the bottom of the drawer and it slid back without resistance, to reveal a hidden compartment with a button inside it.

'Found it!' Arthur and Owain shouted at the same time.

'What?' Arthur asked surprised.

'There's a button here behind these encyclopaedias...why?' Owain asked.

'There's a button here inside this drawer,' Arthur told him.

'What are the chance of there being two buttons that lead to the laptop?' Owain asked.

'I'd say slim,' Arthur frowned in thought.

'And what are the chance of their being a dummy button, which will set off the alarms and make us the first team in history to lose five minutes into the challenge?' Owain asked.

'Better,' Arthur replied.

'Crap...so which one do we choose?' Owain asked.

'Well hidden the bookcase is bit of a cliché isn't it?' Arthur asked.

'No more than hidden in the desk,' Owain argued.

'Okay, I know how to settle this,' Arthur realised.

'How?'

'Paper, scissors rock.'

'Uh Fuck.'

'One, two, three!' the both spoke simultaneously.

They both chose paper.

'Fuck.'

'One, two, three!'

Owain was paper again, Arthur was scissors.

'Okay desk it is!' Arthur didn't give himself time to freak out and pushed the button.

A square in the floor opened up revealing a lower floor, a completely white corridor beneath their feet.

'Lucky,' Owain nodded.

Arthur jumped down the manhole first, followed by Owain.

They ran down the corridor, it wasn't much of a maze; it only went one direction, which was actually bad news. They hurried along when suddenly Arthur froze.

'What? What is it?' Owain stopped beside him.

'You hear that?' Arthur asked him.

Owian paused and focused on listening.

'Is that...humming?' Owain asked.

'Yeah...,' Arthur looked down at the floor, he bent down and raised a hand out in front of him a warmth rose up from the ground and confirmed Arthur's suspicions 'Motion sensors.'

One direction, usually meant booby traps; high tech, difficult to navigate around booby traps.

'Fuck!' Owain cursed 'We should have brought the fucking grapple hooks.'

'We don't need em,' Arthur grinned 'We have the trusty pocket knife,'

Owain looked at Arthur like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

'Look at the walls, there's bound to be a power panel somewhere, we can cut the power cord and turn off the motion sensors,' Arthur instructed and began to pat the walls.

'You know you're smarter than you look,' Owain teased and began to do the same.

'And you're not as gay,' Arthur smirked.

'Blow me,' Owain came back 'Okay I think I got it.'

Arthur hurried over as Owain pulled out the Swiss army knife, and jimmied it open with the blade.

There were over a dozen different coloured cords in the wall.

'Okay,' Owain pulled out the black wire from the rest 'I'm cutting the black wire.'

'Wait!' Arthur ordered 'What the hell are you doing? It's the green wire!'

'Yeah no. It's black, I remember from tech training,' Owain told him.

'Well your memory sucks, because it's the green wire!' Arthur argued

'No way man,' Owain argued.

'Alright fine,' Arthur growled and held out his hand for rock, paper, scissors again.

Owain nodded put down the knife and held out his.

'One, two,-.'

Arthur snatched the knife from Owain's belt, grabbed the green wire and cut through it in under two seconds.

The humming immediately stopped.

'What the fuck was that!' Owain exclaimed.

'That was me saving our asses,' Arthur pointed out, stood up and walked over the deactivated sensors just to make his point.

'You...Y- You lying!! You are SO fucking lucky you were right, or I'd be beating the snot out of you!' Owain shook his head in disbelief.

'When are you going to learn Owain, I'm always right,' Arthur smirked.

Owain and Arthur hurried along the corridor but came to a stop once again.

'Oh fuck!' Owain cursed 'laser sensors, I _hate_ laser sensors.'

It looked as though there were twenty sensors stretching between the parallel walls at all type of angles. Beyond the sensors the boys could see what appeared to be a glass door, behind which sat the laptop on some sort of podium. Owian quickly began to pat down the walls.

'Fuck! I can't find the panel,' Owain cursed.

'Nah, there wouldn't be one, bet you wish we brought the reflector now huh?' Arthur sighed.

'So...what...the hard way?' Owain asked.

'Looks like,' Arthur sighed.

'Alright...fuck, okay,' Owain got on his knees and examined the net of sensors closely 'Okay I think it's doable...it'll be hard as hell, but I think we can get through.'

'Brilliant,' Arthur rubbed his hands together.

'Only I'll go first, remember what happened in Denmark?'

'Ugh, you're never going to let me forget that are you?' Arthur groaned.

'Never,' Owain smirked 'Okay, wait until I've passed the third laser and then follow me.'

Arthur nodded and Owain stretched his legs before approaching the sensors. Owian very slowly raised his left leg over the first laser, and bent his head under the second as he put his weight on his left foot and tried to swing his right over the first laser.

Arthur was watching Owain closely when he felt a breeze blow gently on the back of his neck. He shivered naturally before he realised it was impossible for a breeze to be down here. Arthur turned and looked around for the source. That's when he spotted the air duct in the wall, close to the ceiling.

'Bloody hell,' Arthur spoke and took out the mini-computer, accessing the SSA database.

'Arthur? What the hell are you doing?' Owain demanded in the net of lasers.

'Just...hold on a second,' Arthur told him and accessed the garbage file. He scanned through the files before he spotted one labelled "Outhouse". Arthur smirked to himself and accessed it. Just like that Arthur had completely and total access to the SSA's database. Arthur immediately brought up the air duct blue prints and broke into a huge grin.

'Any day now man, it's not like this is a _race_ or anything!' Owain growled.

'Listen Owain, you go on ahead, I'm gonna try another approach,' Arthur told him and threw him the mini-computer which narrowly missed the sensors and Owain barely caught.

'What the hell are you talking about? We're almost there!' Owain exclaimed after he pocketed the computer.

'Owain, I'm _your_ captain remember? Just keep going,' Arthur told him and took out the laser pen from his belt.

Arthur held the pen up to the vent and aimed carefully before pushing the button and cutting through the metal of the vent. It all came apart rather messily. There was no need for silence so Arthur let the metal fall to his feet. When all the metal was cut away Arthur turned off and pocketed the pen. He put his hands on either side of the vent and in an impressive display of muscle lifted himself into the vent and disappeared from Owain's sight.

'Bloody hell,' Owain growled four lasers down sixteen more to go.

Owain navigated his body around the final sensor and ran like hell over to the glass door; which of course was reinforced with a complicated looking locking system. Owain cursed, looked up and noticed that, beyond the laptop was another glass door, which Mordred and Jack were standing behind; they looked up at him and flipped him the bird. Owain scowled at them, idiots. He assumed that there was another glass door to his left or right, for the Australian team to access through but at this angle Owain couldn't see it.

Owain quickly accessed the situation, the quickest form of action would be to hook up the mini-comp to the lock and hack the code. Still, it looked like Mordred and Jack had a good head start on him.

Owain quickly hooked up the mini-comp and it began to generate the code numbers. Owain shifted as he waited for the blasted thing to work.

'A fucking laser cutting pen would have come in handy right about now,' Owain cursed.

That's when he noticed the floor behind the glass door was steaming.

Owain gaped as a circle of the floor was being cut inside the glass room. The cutting stopped and the piece of floor fell away. Arthur's cocky head popped through the hole and grinned at Owain, before he pulled himself up and out of the ground. Arthur turned and waved at the Americans and blew a kiss to something on the right, Owain assumed it was the Aussie's. Cocky bastard.

Arthur turned to the laptop and examined it closely, it was almost certainly rigged. He popped open a panel on the podium and smirked as he pulled out his trusty laser pen and cut through the wires. Pressure sensors deactivated. Arthur stood up, pocketed the pen and reached for the laptop when he felt something familiar to a gun nozzle press into his lower back.

'Don't move Pendragon,' a voice ordered.

'God, please let that be a pistol,' Arthur prayed.

'A grapple gun actually, but it'll do the job,' Mordred spoke as he walked into view, which mean Jack was the one behind him.

'Now if you don't mind,' Mordred walked around to the laptop. Arthur jerked around quickly and snatched the grapple gun from Jack's hands before quickly slamming his elbow into the American's face. Arthur turned back to Mordred, as he rushed toward the laptop. Arthur raised the gun and shot the spike into Mordred's outstretched palm. Mordred fell to the floor with a wail.

Jack stood back up to face Arthur and was promptly tackled by Darren. Will sang a battle cry and ran over to help his mate. Mordred stood back up and yanked the spike out of his hand with a groan. He ran toward Arthur and swung at his face. Arthur ducked the wild punch and grabbed Mordred's wrist, spinning into Jack's chest and grabbing a hold onto Jack's neck with his other hand, before running backward and slamming him into the glass wall. Mordred's other hand tried to break Arthur's hold on his neck, whilst his other hand was trapped uselessly in Arthur's.

'This is all you've got Mordred?' Arthur asked him as Mordred chocked 'I confess myself disappointed.'

'Fuck you!' Mordred rasped and Arthur tightened his grip on Mordred's throat.

'Sweet dreams,' Arthur told him and released his hold to deliver a solid punch to Mordred's nose. Mordred's head snapped back against the wall and he went down hard for the count.

Arthur turned around to find Darren sitting on Jack's unconscious body, chin rested in his palm. Will pouting at Owain with a broken nose. Owain was standing there looking smug, holding the laptop.

'No fair, we were brawling man, what's sportsmanlike about snatching the laptop when we were helping your teammate not get his ass kicked?' Will pouted.

'Sorry my mate, sometimes you just gotta keep your eyes on the prize,' Owain shrugged 'On the up side you guys finally got to kick these arses of these pompous gits.'

'Yeah, that was kind of fun,' Darren nodded from where he still sat perched on Jack.

'THE CHALLENGE IS OVER, SSAB ALPHA TEAM, WINNERS!'

'Alright, Big Brother has spoken, let's get the hell out of here,' Will spoke and headed toward the glass door.

'YES!' Merlin stood up hands raised in victory and turned to Gwen 'Did you see that?!'

'Yes, yes it was all very impressive,' Gwen sighed.

'Impressive? My boyfriends a freaking super spy! Did you see the moves he pulled on Mordred?!' Merlin exclaimed 'I'm so bloody hot for him right now.'

'Yes Merlin, you're boyfriends a hot, talented secret agent, can we go now?' Gwen droned.

'Go?' Merlin smirked and picked his laptop back off the floor 'Why the fun parts just about to begin.'

Soon after the completion of the challenge someone appeared to bring Jack and Mordred back to consciousness and lead the teams out of the maze. They were lead into what appeared to be the 'command room' for the challenge. Only there were no commanders just very confused looking members of alpha, red and gold teams.

'What's going on?' Arthur asked Lance.

'I dunno, some guy walked in and said something to the handlers,' Lance informed.

'Then they all started whispering to each other. When we asked what was going on they just left the room,' Pen explained.

'Well that's not the least bit suspicious,' Owain murmured.

'Maybe they're just spectacularly impressed with our espionage skills?' Arthur offered 'I can be quite overwhelming.'

'Something smells fishy,' Will appeared behind Arthur.

'What do you boys reckon?' Hugh asked.

'No bloody clue,' Owain shook his head.

'You reckon the yanks know something?' Darren asked.

They all looked over at the very but groggy team. The door opened and the handlers returned into the command room.

'There's been a development, Alpha team, you are not to go to recuperation or the dining hall, you are to go straight to the hub,' Gaius told them.

'What is it, what's going on?' Lance asked.

'Emrys,' Owain offered.

'Yes, it appears as though he has hacked our system and is currently downloading our secure files,' Gaius told them.

'Is he aware that we've detected him?' Lance asked.

'It does not appear so,' Gaius told them 'Our objective is to follow the hack to the source and gain Emrys's location. But time is limited we don't know how long he'll be digging around our files or how long it'll take his tech to download the info. So let's move.'

'Wait,' Arthur spoke up 'I think Grayson should be the one to follow the hack sir.'

Mouths promptly dropped all around the room.

'I beg your pardon?' Gaius asked.

'As witnessed his tech skills precede Lance's and I think I'd be correct in assuming anyone else here. Let's face it; this is the only lead we've got. Grayson has the skills we need and we'd be fools not to use that to our advantage.'

'Are you asking for my help Pendragon?' Grayson asked smugly, former pissed Americans now baring smirks in place of scowls.

'I am,' Arthur confessed.

'Very well,' Grayson grinned 'Lead the way Brit.'

The teams all stalked into the hub and Homer planted himself in front of the computer.

'Alright, where is he?' Grayson asked.

'Classified files, currently downloading file Pendragon coma Uther,' a tech girl spoke up.

'He's WHAT?!' Uther stormed into the hub.

Grayson began to work.

'Emrys is suppose to be this boy genius computer geek; you think you can handle this?' Arthur asked Grayson.

'Please there's only one computer genius in this industry and you're looking at him,' Grayson informed them 'Emrys is going to crash and burn.'

'Okay, I see what he's doing,' Grayson stated 'It's a complex but combatable hack.'

'Can you take him down?' Uther asked.

'Definitely...okay I'm engaging...now.' Grayson announced and began to follow the code.

'How long until you find Emrys's location?' Uther asked.

'Normally, with a hacker of Emrys's skills an hour at least, for me?' Give it a few minutes,' Grayson smirked as he continued to type furiously.

Lance and Gavin stood scowling in a corner with their arms crossed. Mordred smirked.

'Play close attention,' Mordred told them 'This is how the pros do it.'

'What was that Mordred?' Hugh spoke up 'You're busted lip and smashed up face is making it difficult to understand what you're saying.'

Mordred glared at Hugh and Arthur turned to hide his grin.

'Alright, Merlin Emrys cower in defeat! I got it,' Grayson spoke up and pulled up a map on screen '352 Bumbry Avenue.'

'Alright! Arthur! Send the entire-,'

'What the hell?!' Grayson cursed.

'What's going on?'Uther asked.

'The source signal, it's bouncing off of terminals like crazy,' Grayson observed as a red line jumped from terminal to terminal.

'Now it's stopped at Kings cross?' Lance observed confused.

'Wait a second,' Arthur frowned in thought 'Zoom out, go birds eye of all terminals.'

Grayson zoomed out of King's cross to get an aerial view of the map.

'Bugger me,' Pen gaped.

The red line connecting the terminals spelt out a word, "Hello". Then the map closed itself and the server popped back up before it rapidly began to change as window after window began to pop up, decode itself and move onto the next level of firewall.

'Oh shit!' Grayson cursed.

'What the hell is going on?!' Uther demanded.

'Well, it looks like Grayson is being hacked' Arthur stated.

'Fucking asshole! I'm going to show this mother fucker who he's fucking dealing with,' Grayson cursed and tried to regain control of his computer.

Down the bottom of the screen a little cartoon figure pulled itself up into view. It was a little cartoon Merlin, complete with blue eyes, black hair and large ears, dressed as a cheer leader, complete with pom poms and a skirt. Cartoon!Merlin waved at them all before turning and examining the code Grayson was typing to combat Merlin's hack.

Cartoon!Merlin turned back around grinned, shook his finger and said 'Uh uh, you'll never break through using _that_ surely you can do better?'

'Fuck!' Grayson cursed and continued the desperate typing.

Cartoon!Merlin took out a nail file.

'You know, after everything I've heard about Grayson the so called American genius I must say you don't live up to your reputation at all,' Cartoon!Merlin spoke and began to file his cartoon nails 'I've been looking forward to crossing metaphorical blades with you but this is such a disappointment, where's the guile? Where's the flair? I feel like Batman facing off against the Joker only to find it's some punk kid that runs home crying to his mama.'

'Fuck you!' Grayson cursed 'Who the hell do you think you are?'

'Me?' Cartoon!Merlin asked and tossed aside his nail file.

Cartoon!Merlin picked up his pom poms and began to cheer.

"_I'm sexy, I'm cute I'm diabolical to boot!_

_I'm bitchin', great hair, the boys all love to stare_

_I'm smart, I'm hot, I'm everything you're not_

_I'm awesome, I'm cool, watch me humiliate this fool, _

_Who am I, just guess, I vex the best of the best,_

_I'm rockin, I smile, my laugh is totally vile _

_I hack, I steal, I don't give a damn what you feel_

_I plan, I score, and keep on coming back for more_

_You try, and fail, I'll never go to jail_

_You hate me cause I'm a criminal well I don't like you either _

_My name is Emrys, that's right I'm Emrys."_

Cartoon!Merlin jumped into the air when he finished his cheer and kicked his leg up waving his pom poms.

'God damn it, he's making a god damn fool out of us,' Uther cursed.

'More accurately I believe he's making a fool out of Grayson,' Arthur stated.

'Shut the hell up Pendragon, you're the one that asked for my help,' Grayson snapped.

'Hmm, which may have been the first mistake I've made in...ever,' Arthur spoke aloud.

All of a sudden the hacking stopped. A page was open on some sort of file server, a password box was on screen and the background consisted of the words 'Homer Grayson' written over and over.

'Oh shit,' Grayson cursed 'No, no, no,no. There's no fucking way Emrys, I've protected my personal files through layers and layers of protection. There's no way you just hacked through all that in under 15 minutes.'

Cartoon!Merlin smiled innocent and poked one of his cartoon dimples while swaying side to side like a kid.

'Oh fuck!' Grayson cursed and immediately tried to rebuild the firewalls.

Cartoon!Merlin grew little red devil horns, and then bent forward poking his bum out to show off the new fork tail that sprouted from his panties. Cartoon!Merlin then summoned a pitchfork, held it cutely like a old dancing cane, before turning and throwing it at the password box. It flittered out like a neon sign and one side fell as if it was on hinges before the entire box fell away below screen into nothingness.

'Shit!' Grayson cursed as his own personal files suddenly became available to everyone in the room.

'Hmm this looks promising,' Cartoon!Merlin spoke and accessed the folder with the most memory.

'Oh yay! Video files!' Cartoon!Merlin applauded and immediately a video file began to play.

'_Who's your mama, say it'_

_-_whip crack-

'_You are you're my mama, I need you punish me'_

'_That's right, cause you've been a bad boy. What do you think your punishment should be?'_

'And S and M video?' Cartoon!Merlin gaped 'But wait a second, oh dear Homer I had no idea you liked to dress up in leather corsets and punish old men in your spare time.'

'Fuck!' Homer cursed.

The entire gold team was pissing their pants laughing. Alpha team was in a state of shock. Mordred and the rest of the red team was seething and Uther had turned a rather vibrant shade of purple.

'As much as I'd love to stick around and watch some home movies with you guys, I've gotta date with a hunky popular school boy. Homer? Come back when you're skill level has ascended beyond preschool for the gifted,' Cartoon!Merlin spoke before he cart wheeled off screen.

'I freaking _love_ that guy!!' Will exclaimed from where he was bent over and clutching his stomach.

'Who'd have thought an eighteen year old would cause so much trouble,' Arthur remarked and walked over to Lance to murmur quietly 'I guess Homer Grayson can be gotten to.'

Lance looked over at Arthur with a huge smile on his face and mouthed 'thank you.'


	7. Chapter 7

After the incident with Grayson and the Emrys hack the tournament ended pretty quickly and the school's gathered in SSAB's large amphitheatre to give out the awards to the challenge winners and name the champion school. Merlin sat amongst the large crowd of young spies in the rumpled SSAB uniform with a blond wig and glasses. Gwen had insisted that although the glasses made Merlin look like a hot librarian they did nothing to disguise his face. Merlin came back by pointing out they worked for superman so they could work for him. Gwen may have gone on about Superman being a fictional and unrealistic character but Merlin stopped paying attention on her and focused on getting the hair of the wig to sit right. Merlin sat in the crowd bored out of his mind for the first few minutes of the ceremony as they went through each grade and named the challenge winners, starting from the bottom. Merlin took out his phone and began playing Wolfenstein. He had reached the 7th level when they announced the senior challenge awards.

Merlin put his phone back in his inner blazer pocket and sat up eagerly. First they announced Hugh as the winner of the aerial challenge. He went up and accepted the award before turning to the audience and yelling some sort of battle cry which had the Australian's shouting back 'Oi, Oi, Oi!' several times. Merlin had to admire the Aussie's; they had a brilliant sense of team spirit. Then they announced Arthur and Owain the winners of their challenge. Merlin grinned brightly cheered with the rest of SSA whilst throwing in a few wolf whistles. They announced Homer as the Tech challenge winner, but by that point word had gotten around of his recent failure so the crowd wasn't overly enthusiastic for his victory. Merlin smirked at Homer and crossed his arms. Definitely nowhere near Merlin's league. If he's the best the secret agencies of America, the UK and Australia could produce to face Merlin they had a long way to go.

When it came to announcing which school had won the tournament they made a big show of it, leaving the entire hall situated on the edge of their seats. Finally they announced that SSA had pulled through as the tournament champions Merlin and every other SSA student stood in the hall cheering. For a moment the absurdity of it all struck Merlin, he was shouting in victory for the people who wanted to throw him in prison, but he quickly shook it off, turned to the SSAB student beside him and gave him a hi five.

Unfortunately for Merlin after that, as son of Uther Pendragon and leader of the top team of SSAB Arthur was thrown in the limelight of the celebrations, therefore making him inapproachable. Merlin turned and left the hall, walking through the grounds away from the school. Merlin pulled out his phone and dialled Arthur's number.

'Hello?' Arthur answered seemingly out of breath.

'Congratulations Challenge and tournament winner, I can't wait to brag to Gwen,' Merlin told him.

'Hey!' Arthur exclaimed after recognising Merlin's voice 'Are you here?'

'Was. I stuck around long enough to see who won, sang out a few SSA school cries with some tenth year named Chuck. By the way if anyone asks for an eleventh year SSAB student by the name of Graham Toshiba just tell them I've been called away to tend to my dying grandmother,' Merlin told him as he shrugged off his blazer and placed it on top of a nearby hedge.

'You're not going to stick around?' Arthur asked.

'No, I'll let you boys celebrate. No doubt you all need a break from...well...me. Besides I don't think you're adoring fans will let you leave their side. You know what, go to the bathroom, I bet one of them asks if he can hold your nob for you,' Merlin grinned yanked off his tie and dropped it as he walked around one of the school buildings.

'Speaking of holding nobs,' Arthur spoke in a quieter voice 'I haven't been able to stop thinking about how bloody wonderful it felt to touch yours, how feeling your cock in my hand turned me on more than anything in my adolescent life,'

'God damn it, you really don't fight fair Pendragon,' Merlin groaned and tossed his glasses on the lawn.

'So you'll come to the celebration party at my house tonight then?' Arthur asked cockily.

'As much as I loved to, I very much doubt that Pellinor or Owain wouldn't recognise me. Which is a pity because I would very much like to find out what your cock tastes like,' Merlin smirked.

'Guh. Now who's not fighting fair. Alright fine, no party, don't think I won't have fun just because you're not there,' Arthur came back.

'By all means, I wouldn't have too much fun though. You've got a big day tomorrow,' Merlin told him and spotted his gorgeous black motorcycle in the distance.

'...what do you mean? The schools are flying back this afternoon I don't have anything-...oh bloody hell what are you planning tomorrow?' Arthur realised.

'Nothing you need to worry about...yet. Have fun tonight, relax and share a few pints with your friends,' Merlin smirked.

'Merlin,' Arthur warned.

'See you tomorrow Arthur,' Merlin told him before snapping his phone shut and putting it in his trouser pocket.

Merlin straddled his bike and revved it up. Before turning, throwing his wig on the pavement and tearing it out of the school grounds.

Arthur spent the following day on edge, wondering what the hell Merlin had planned. After the display with Grayson Uther was absolutely hell bent on getting his hands on Merlin. Which greatly worried Arthur, as his father usually got what he wanted, and Merlin wasn't exactly well known for being cautious...in fact the words cocky and suicidally reckless come to mind. Arthur and the boys had the day off, to recover from the weekend's excitement. Arthur kept his phone on him at all times, whilst trying to keep up the youthful and relaxed facade for his oblivious teammates. Arthur came back inside from a jog with Lance to find Pen watching the news.

'Pellinor what in the world are you doing? You know the news never shows anything in the least bit accurate. It's as dramatized as an Australian Soap Opera,' Arthur told him and whipped himself down with a towel.

'That's it exactly, entertainment purposes my dear Arthur. The way they report this shite with such sombre faces, it's bloody priceless,' Pen told him with a grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He took out the jug of water from the fridge and drank straight from it.

'Arthur!' Lance shouted from the living room.

'What?' Arthur called back guiltily putting the jug back in the fridge.

'You've got to see this!' Pen continued.

Arthur returned back into the living room.

'What is it?' Arthur asked.

'Someone broke into the Bank of England,' Pen told him and Arthur stomach dropped.

No, no way. Merlin can't be _that_ crazy.

'_Police have surrounded the building' _the newscaster reported '_the bank robbers are believed to still be inside along with the workers who police have assumed the robbers have taken hostage. As of yet no demands have been made- Wait, wait...Ladies and gentlemen it has just come to my attention that we now have footage from one of the security camera's inside the building, that show how the robbers interacting with the hostages. I have been told to warn you that some of the images may be disturbing.' _

The video footage came up in black and white. The staff of the bank were undisturbed and going on with their work. The door opened in the back of the room and men in black suits with black masks carrying automatic weapons entered the room. When they were noticed people started screaming and heading for other doors only to find other men in black suits enter and point guns in their faces. The men began shooting at the roof, immediately everyone dropped the ground screaming.

'Shut the hell up!' one of the robbers shouted.

One of the men in black spoke into a walkie talkie before nodding and opening the door in front of the camera, and in walked...Merlin, tailed by Gwen.

'Bloody hell!' Pen exclaimed.

Merlin was unmasked and wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt that had 'Team Kirk' printed on it. He wore no vest, his hair was just the right amount of messed up and he had that confident, sexy, intelligent smirk on his face.

'Good Morning Employees of the Bank of England,' Merlin greeted 'this is a bank robbery so you'll have to forgive me for skipping introductions. All you need to know is that I'm the man that will be robbing your bank today. Well not so much your bank as the ancient vaults sealed beneath the bank that possess some valuable information. First things first, I am not armed, but as you can see my friends here are. You will also note that unlike me you are unable to see their faces. This is because most of these men are assumed dead. Their backgrounds stem from ex military and special forces, so yes they are fully capable of killing each and every one of you.'

This caused some sobbing and screams.

'However, I do not see that as being necessary. So here's my plan,' Merlin stated and sat down on one of the desks 'My friends and I are going to go downstairs, break through the vault, sort through all the shite find the stuff we need and get the hell out of here. Now pay attention because here's the part that concerns you. You're going to stay here; some of my friends are going to handcuff each of you to your desks and keep you company. Once we are finished we will leave you here and the police will eventually set you free. This plan, as you may have noticed, is very beneficial for all of you. All you have to do to live and sit on your arses and shut up. Not hard. Unless you're a toddler or Michael Moore. Fail to do so and you will be killed, you have my assurances, I have no patience for disobedience or antagonists. On a brighter note those considering suicide or Euthanasia need only to speak or raise their hands to have their wishes granted.'

Merlin turned and talked to Gwen quietly. Before turning and looking straight at the camera.

'If any person of any law enforcement agency other than the SSA attempts enter the building I will kill two innocent hard working employees, who no doubt have families, wives, children, possibly a young adopted puppy called Snuggles, saved from the RSPCA, abandoned by its mother and abused by its previous owners,' Merlin digressed 'If any member of any law enforcement agency that is not the SSA attempts to take point I will kill three hostages every hour until the SSA takes control of my little situation. And if any person of any law enforcement agency that is not the SSA attempts to contact us I will execute ten bloody workers I don't care if that depletes my source of hostages more than necessary. I do _not_ negotiate with idiots.'

'Now,' Merlin sighed and stood up.

'Did you get all that?' Merlin asked before Gwen turned her gun on the camera and fired, ending the footage.

The newscaster appeared back on the screen.

'As of yet the police have yet to identify the leader of the bank robbers,' the newscaster told them and a screen shot of Merlin from the footage appeared in the background 'Police are mystified and confused as to the conditions of the hostage takers, as there is not law enforcement agency in existence known as the SSA-.'

Arthur's phone went off, and he didn't have to read the caller ID to know it was Gaius.

Pen drove slowly through the massive crowd gathered around the bank and pulled up in front of the police barricade. The boys got out of the car dressed in full suits. They couldn't exactly wear their uniforms to a public hostage situation. They'd have problem enough with dealing with the local enforcers without adding insult to injury of being replaced by a bunch of adolescents. The boys pushed through the crowd toward the tape.

'What the hell are these people doing here? This is Merlin fucking Emrys they should flee for their lives and lock themselves up in bomb shelters,' Pen remarked.

'Fucking civilians,' Owain shook his head and pushed a man aside.

'What's going on out there God?' Arthur asked.

'Alright we got police everywhere, I count seven squad cars,' Lance spoke into the head piece somewhere in his van 'The SSAG Alpha team have taken up sniper positions around the building. So far no sign of Emrys, the hostages, or his men.'

'Who's the officer in charge?' Arthur asked.

'Captain Tristan Gregor, who is no doubt shiteing his pants,' Lance informed.

'Right,' Arthur nodded and walked right up to the tape and pulled it up and ducked underneath it, followed by his team.

'Hey! Look mate you can't just bust in here this is a crime scene,' a police officer stepped up to them and put his hand on his gun 'Who do you think you are? Just go on back to school now okay boys?'

'My name's Arthur Pendragon,' Arthur told him 'This is my team. Pellinor and Owain.'

'I don't care if you're the bloody Prince of Wales-,' the officer began.

'We need to speak to Captain Gregor so that we may take control of the situation. Please notify him of our arrival,' Arthur told him and took out his ID 'We're from the SSA.'

The police officer escorted them over to a large van where respected officers of the police force were busy at work. It was rather obvious to spot the captain, he was the one pacing and screaming into the telephone.

'I don't care if he's on the ruddy loo in the middle of squeezing one out, I want the director on the phone NOW!' Gregor shouted and paused before... 'Well what you have me bloody do? In ten minutes they're going to execute three hostages because we, and not the SSA are in charge of the investigation...well why don't you bloody tell them that the SSA doesn't exist- oh wait that's right because they said that if we try to contact them they'll shoot _ten_ ruddy hostages...do you want to take that chance Bill?'

'Captain Gregor,' Arthur stepped toward him.

Gregor turned and looked at him before he quickly dismissed him and turned toward another officer.

'What the bloody hell is this kid doing ere?' Gregor asked.

'Arthur Pendragon,' Arthur introduced and took out his ID once more 'SSA.'

'...No bloody way.'

'I can't believe I've been replaced with a kindergartener,' Gregor spoke to himself in disbelief after a call later from the Prime Minister currently having tea with Arthur's father.

'You've got a connection set up with the bank?' Arthur asked Gregor.

'Yeah,' Gregor sighed 'Hames, give him the ruddy telephone.'

'Yes sir,' an officer stepped up and handed Arthur the phone.

'It's already set up all you have to do is hit the green button,' the officer told him.

Arthur looked at him like he was idiot.

'Thank you officer, because not only am I a complete idiot I've never used a phone before, and it's my first day on the job,' Arthur scolded and the officer went red 'Sit your arse down, bloody bobby.'

Arthur pressed the button and had the attention of every police officer in a hundred meter radius.

'This better be the SSA or thirteen hostages just got unlucky,' a familiar voice spoke on the other end.

'Gwen, always a pleasure,' Arthur greeted.

'Pendragon,' she spoke with pure loathing 'you boys work quick.'

'As do you, you going to put the boss on?' Arthur asked.

'One moment,' she said and hung up.

Arthur put the phone down and waited.

'...well?' Gregor asked 'That it? No demands, no insults? Are you boys' really bloody hostage negotiators?'

'Our training accounts for all possible situations in any circumstances,' Owain told Gregor.

'Who the bloody hell are you?!' Gregor demanded.

The phone rang again and Arthur answered it immediately.

'There better be someone blonde and incredibly sexy on the other end of this phone,' Merlin spoke.

'Hello to you too Emrys, just reminding you our conversation is being recorded and is audible to the entire British police force.' Arthur sighed and pinched his nose.

'Never a moment alone huh Arthur?' Merlin teased.

'So, we're here, we're in charge, any demands or conditions you want to set?' Arthur asked.

'Hmm nope. Not particularly. See you soon,' Merlin told him and hung up.

'Right,' Arthur hung up and turned to his men 'We're going in.'

'You're what?!' Gregor exclaimed 'You can't just go charging in there. You heard his conditions he'll kill two hostages if any one tries to beach the building!'

Arthur shrugged on his bullet proof vest.

'I believe the conditions were if any person of any law enforcement agency _other_ than the SSA attempted to enter the building he would kill two hostages. However since we are of the SSA he just gave us an open invitation,' Arthur told him and checked his gun.

'...are you insane?!' Gregor exclaimed.

'Alright, let's go,' Arthur directed and jumped out of the van.

Arthur led his team over to the front doors. There was only one man guarding it, but his back was turned away from them.

'Does anyone else think this is completely suspicious?' Owain whispered.

'Everything about this entire mission is suspicious,' Pen agreed 'Merlin Emrys fucking giving us his location, given us straight jurisdiction over the incident and only stashing one guard at the entrance? It's fucking ridiculous.'

'Almost like he wants us, or one of us to find him,' Lance muttered over the head piece.

'Alright shut up,' Arthur hissed and held out his hand to Owain.

Owain passed him a huge fucking gun. Arthur aimed it at the glass windows and fired, projecting a smoke canister through the door, shattering the glass before flying across the bank lobby spraying smoke everywhere.

Arthur and the guys pulled on their masks and goggle and ran inside guns drawn. They pointed their guns at the man still standing amongst the gas. The boys raised their weapons aiming at the robbers back.

'Drop your weapon or we'll shoot!' Arthur warned.

They paused but the robber made no movements. Immediately Owain opened fire and the man dropped stiffly at the impact.

'What the hell man?!' Arthur hissed.

'He didn't comply,' Owain shrugged.

'So issue the warning a second time!' Arthur argued.

'Ahh guys?' Pen interjected from where he was bent over the body.

'The guy...isn't a guy,' he said.

'What?!' both Arthur and Owain demanded.

'It's a wooden mannequin, the gun's not even real, it's a water pistol,' Pen told him and squirted water out of the nozzle.

'What the fuck?!' Owain cursed 'Who robs a fucking bank and doesn't post anyone to watch the fucking doors?'

'Someone who's extremely overconfident,' Pen stated.

'Or just the right amount, the cops fell for it didn't they?' Owain stated and then turned to Arthur 'So where to?'

'Our first priority are the hostages,' Arthur told them 'According to the Captain the camera footage came from the second level office, assuming Emrys kept his word and chained them to their desks, that's where we need to be.'

Owain and Pen nodded.

'Okay, you know how this goes,' Arthur directed and tore off his mask and goggles.

Arthur ran over to the staircase and pushed open the door. Keeping his gun pointed in the ready position, he quickly cleared the corner behind him before, clearing behind the door and running over to the stairs to clear beneath them. Arthur then leant over the balcony and pointed his gun up, peering to see if there were any guards posted above them. Seeing none Arthur pulled away and signaled the boys to follow him, Owain at the rear keeping an eye behind them and Pen in the middle keeping an eye above. They ascended the stairs quickly; guns constantly swung to blind spots and corners. When they reached the top level Arthur peered out through the little window in the door. Seeing nothing, Arthur pushed open the door and pointed his gun at the left before swinging it around to the right as Pen and Owain entered the hallway behind him. Owain constantly looking and training his gun on the left and Pen doing the same on the right.

Arthur moved forward to the first door very quietly and purposefully pushed it open, peering inside. The room was the one from the camera footage. Filled with hostages chained to desks and robbers positioned around the room.

Arthur turned back to the guys who had back in behind him. Arthur signaled his team to inform them of the four guards positioned around the room. One by each door. Then through arm signals he instructed them to go around to two other doors and come up behind the guards upon Arthur's signal over the mic.

Pen and Owain hurried off to follow his instructions. Arthur was confident in his plan. The guards were guarding the doors so that the prisoners wouldn't leave; they weren't looking out for people trying to enter. They should have the advantage. Once Pen and Owain were in position Arthur looked out into the room, waiting until all the guards were facing their backs to the door before shouting.

'Go, go, go!'

The boys kicked the doors in and immediately started shouting.

'SSA! Drop your weapons and get down on the floor!'

Owain's man immediately obeyed. Pen's tried to turn around but Pen knocked him unconscious with the butt of his gun and the guard fell to the floor all the same. Arthur didn't give his guy a chance to obey. He shouted the instructions and kicked hard below the man's knee. He went straight to his knees. Before dropping his weapon and obeyed Arthur's command to get down on the floor.

The one guy that had no SSA agent to account for stood there with his weapon scanning between the three of them. Owain put his gun to his captives head and shouted for the remaining guy 'to get down on his fucking knees.'

The incentive worked and he was subdued.

Arthur dug handcuffs from his belt and secured them on his henchmen. They were so focused they didn't hear someone sneak into the room, but they were too familiar with the sound of a gun been taken off its safety to recognize it as it sounded in the room. Owain and Arthur immediately stood up with their guns pointed in that direction. Pen on the other hand had a gun pressed against his skull so he did no such thing.

'Hello boys,' Gwen greeted with a large smirk.

'Gwen, let him go,' Arthur directed still keeping his gun trained on her.

'Oh I don't think so,' Gwen denied them 'but I do think that you should both put down your guns.'

'Not gonna happen,' Owain immediately told her.

'No? Do you have so little regard for your teammates?' she asked them and cocked her gun 'I said drop your weapons.'

'Alright, alright!' Arthur told her and pointed his gun away from her and held out his hand out as if to calm a wild animal 'Just take it easy.'

'Honey, that's exactly what this is for me. Come on, that means you too tough guy, throw your weapons away now,' she directed.

Owain continued to glare at her as he threw his gun to the side, Arthur did the same.

'Good,' Gwen smiled 'now uncuff my men and cuff yourselves, that goes for you too honey,'

Pen, Owain and Arthur took the cuffs off the henchmen and slipped them on themselves.

'Very good, now lucky for the two of you we only need one SSA agent for the next step of this little scheme, not so lucky for one of you however. Hmm...Yes I think the leader will do nicely,' Gwen smirked.

'What? No wait, you've already got me, leave Owain and Arthur here,' Pen begged her.

'How noble of you Pellinor, however also idiotic and fruitless,' she told him and hit him hard with the butt of her gun before quickly pointing the nozzle at his head once again. Pen groaned tried to struggle to sit up in handcuffs.

'Okay, okay,' Arthur told her.

'Walk over to me, nice and slow,' she instructed him.

Arthur walked over to her, hands cuffed in front of him. When she reached him Gwen, tore the SSA inter team coms from him, bent her wrist back and punched him solidly in the stomach, winding him harshly. Arthur groaned and fell to his knees.

Gwen bent down and whispered in his ear 'That was for making my life a whole lot more bloody complicated, and just so you know I greatly enjoyed that.'

Gwen then pointed the gun at Arthur's head.

'Now get the hell up!' she ordered.

Arthur pulled himself up onto his feet and glared at her underneath his bangs.

'Now, out into the hallway, any sudden moves and I put a bullet up a very sensitive area,' she warned him.

Arthur looked back at his team mates before walking through the door and leaving the scene behind him. Gwen shut the door behind them.

'The elevator,' she directed.

They both got inside and Gwen pushed the button down to the underground level. They stood there, waiting in an incredibly awkward situation as the elevator music obliviously played on.

The doors opened to reveal a very strange situation.

Merlin and several henchmen were sitting on a table with names written on cardboard stuck to their foreheads.

'Okay, you may now guess and look at your cards,' Merlin told him.

'Chuck Norris!' Hercules exclaimed before peeling the cardboard from his forehead and reading the name printed on it 'Keanu Reeves? Ugh!'

Several other disgruntled or victorious voices sounded from the table as their celebrity identities were revealed.

'And I'm Tom Hanks!' Merlin declared before he too removed his forehead card 'Tom Cruise?! Okay who the bloody hell's idea was that?! Not funny boys!'

The rest of the henchmen laughed at him.

Gwen pushed Arthur into the room (a little harder than necessary) and the guys looked up from their table.

'Arthur!' Merlin exclaimed and ran up to him 'Sorry about all the theatrics but we had to make it look real. I hope Gwen wasn't too hard on you? She's harboring a lot of anxiety and aggression.'

'I wonder fucking why,' Gwen growled, un-cuffed Arthur and walked over to her men.

'Merlin, I know I've asked you this question before but allow me to repeat myself...are you COMPLETELY INSANE?!' Arthur demanded.

Merlin pouted.

'Well that's not the response I was expecting, aren't you at least a little bit happy to see me?' Merlin asked him.

'No! ...well yeah...you know I am but I can't condone...can't you just ask me out on a date like normal people?! You know like the movies or dinner?' Arthur asked him.

'Well yeah but where's the fun in that,' Merlin grinned 'Besides what would have happened if someone in our circle of business saw us?'

Arthur glared at him, particularly because he knew Merlin was right.

'So instead you decide to rob a bank, so you can what? Mock my father and seduce me at the same time?' Arthur asked.

'Well yeah,' Merlin stepped forward and played with one of the buttons of Arthur's shirt 'But maybe...maybe I just wanted to see you, ever think of that?'

Merlin looked up under his black bangs, blue eyes full of mischief, affection and desire, an arousing combination. Especially with Merlin's lips looking so fucking tempting and his t shirt gaping a little at the neck.

'You took control of a bank, took dozens of hostages, got the attention of the entire London police force, and captured my team mates just so you could see me?' Arthur clarified.

'That...and to tell you,' Merlin told him and sighed 'That I'm leaving London, the whole UK actually.'

Arthur's heart plummeted to his stomach.

'Oh...when?' Arthur asked.

'Now, as soon as we leave the bank,' Merlin told him.

'For how long?' Arthur asked.

'I dunno, the last time was for a couple years,' Merlin shrugged.

'Yeah, yeah I get that. It's the first smart thing you've done since you've gotten here actually,' Arthur tried to laugh it off 'My dad's got everyone at his disposal trying to take you out. It's a good idea for you to leave.'

'Yeah, but that's not why I'm leaving. I want to,' Merlin told him and reached up and palmed Arthur's cheek 'and I want you to come with me.'

'...what?' Arthur gaped.

'Come on Arthur, why do you think I composed this whole charade?' Merlin confessed 'You disappear, here today, lots of witnesses, your team being among them can attest to you being taken hostage, by me, to escape. The police won't have any trouble at all believing it considering your age. And your team thinks I'm this incredibly evil and capable criminal.'

'You are incredibly evil and capable criminal,' Arthur stated.

'Oh stop, you'll make me blush,' Merlin grinned and then got serious 'Come on Arthur, come with me. Just the two of us, no SSA, no Gwen-,' whom humphed in the background '-what have you got to lose?'

Arthur sighed 'Everything.'

'And what do you have to gain?' Merlin asked him.

Arthur looked up and grimaced at Merlin's henchmen all starring at them and their gay little scene. Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon being propositioned by a known wanted criminal, it was ridiculous, it was completely and utterly insane. And then Arthur looked at Merlin.

Owain carefully navigated his penknife so at to draw as little attention to himself as possible while also making as little sound as possible. Owain nearly had it when Gwen showed up.

'Alright, it's time,' she told them.

'What about them?' one of the henchmen gestured at the three SSA agents.

'Leave them, they're of little importance,' she sneered at them before turning on her heel at leaving the room. The henchmen all strolled toward the door. As luck would have it, at that moment Owain's cuffs made that unmistakable 'click' as the penknife interfered with the locking system. Owain immediately shucked off his cuffs and snatched up his gun the henchmen left foolishly lying around.

'Wait right there!' Owain shouted.

Immediately the henchmen ran for the door. Owain fired but his fingers were cramped from unlocking cuffs and he missed.

Owain cursed. Pen immediately held his hands out to the side and as far apart as the cuffs would allow. Owain corrected his grip and fired, breaking the chain and setting Pellinor free.

'Come on!' Owain hissed and they hurried after the henchmen. They were in the elevator and going down.

Owain and Pen rushed the stairs, running as fast as they could. Jumping steps and flinging themselves around corners. When at last they reached the vault. No one was there. But a message written on the wall "I have the boy".

Arthur stood in line with Merlin, henchmen and Gwen long gone, waiting impatiently for their ride.

'You know when I imagined some great escape plan I imagined private jets, or choppers or hell a hot air balloon. I did not expect the freaking Eurostar!' Arthur hissed.

'Relax,' Merlin cooed 'The plane's waiting for us at the Paris terminal, taking a private jet from London right now would be too bloody risky, even for me.'

'Yeah well so far I'm not impressed, everyone's looking for us! And on top of everything I feel like an idiot,' Arthur moped.

'Stop your complaining...and you look hot,' Merlin comforted.

Arthur glared at him. Merlin had stopped by to pick up a bag from the luggage lockers. Inside were tourist clothes. Merlin was wearing a phantom of the opera shirt with 'London' printed on it, and jeans as well as a cap with the flag on it. Arthur was wearing a white shirt with a teddy bear dressed as a royal guard and blue denim pants. Arthur was also wearing a brown haired wig, just to top the outfit off.

'Some elopement,' Arthur mumbled and turned around to look through the crowd.

Two policemen pushed through the crowd as the train arrived.

'Bullocks,' Arthur cursed and turned back around.

'This just got that much more interesting,' Merlin smirked.

'You have the most depraved sense of fun,' Arthur remarked and shook his head.

'And you're not loving this?' Merlin asked him disbelievingly 'I saw you at the tournament remember, and in action when we first met on that roof. We may have different skills and different allegiances. But deep down we're the same, we both live for the excitement that comes with risk and the thrill of absolutely flogging your opponent.'

Arthur looked sideways at Merlin under his fringe.

'Perhaps,' Arthur grinned at him.

'Imagine what we could accomplish together,' Merlin teased and wagged his eyebrows.

'We're about to find out,' Arthur told him as the crowds pushed onto the train.

Merlin and Arthur took a couple seats and got out respective iPods, trying to give off the 'average pain in the arse teenager' image. In reality Merlin used Arthur's iphone to hack into the police radio and was listening to their coms. Arthur actually had an iPod and trusted Merlin to tell him if anything was up.

Throughout the trip Arthur played close attention to Merlin, who he had to say was a brilliant actor. Merlin bobbed his head along to the nonexistent music, tapped his fingers on his knee and generally looked uninterested in everything going on around him. Arthur pretended to gaze out the window and listen to his own music (muse). Fifteen minutes into the trip Merlin gestured Arthur forward. Arthur took out a headphone and Merlin gave the outward appearance of making Arthur listen to some song he was listening to by putting his own headphone into Arthur's ear, thereby allowing close proximity enough to whisper.

'The police are working their way up the train cart by cart,' Merlin told him 'There's only two of them but they're only one cart away and if we wait here they're going to find us.'

Arthur nodded.

'Alright, come with me, I've got an idea,' Arthur told him.

They both stood up, Arthur led the way down the cart toward the end where the toilets were.

'Oh very bright Arthur I never would have thought of that,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'Trust me,' Arthur whispered, opened the door to the toilet, stepped inside, grabbed Merlin's shirt and yanked him inside before shutting and locking the door behind them.

'You know they will wait to check the toilets right?' Merlin pointed out.

'Yes...if we don't make things awkward for them,' Arthur smirked.

'What do you mean?' Merlin asked.

'They're looking for a young criminal mastermind and a trained 'law enforcer' as far as they know. They're expecting that we absolutely loathe each other and that I'd be trying to escape. What they won't be expecting is for me to have feelings for my captor, they especially won't be expecting for me to be locked into a toilet with him, and making lots and lots of suggestive noises. Not only is it very awkward to hear two guys going at it, it's just completely out of the realm of possibility for us to be willingly partaking in such deviant activities,' Arthur reasoned.

'I knew it! Not only are loving this, you're getting off on it,' Merlin smirked.

Arthur shoved Merlin up against the wall, and pushed the length of his body against his captors.

'Are you complaining?' Arthur husked in Merlin's oh so sensitive ears. Merlin shivered under him.

'If I did, I'd be a complete and utter fool...or impotent,' Merlin stated.

'Impotent?' Arthur asked.

Arthur reached down and palmed Merlin's cock through his jeans. Merlin whined low in his throat and hardened underneath Arthur's hand.

'Definitely not,' Arthur whispered and licked the lobe of Merlin's ear.

Merlin shut his eyes and bit his lip, tilting his head back in submission.

'So this is what it takes for Merlin Emrys to surrender himself,' Arthur husked and unzipped Merlin's pants 'If only my father knew.'

Arthur slowly pushed Merlin's pants down to his knees before he wrapped his hand around Merlin's shaft. Merlin gasped and clutched at the handrail near the toilet just within reach.

Arthur ran his tongue slowly up Merlin's ear, making his captor harden more so in Arthur's hand and make this adorable noise that stirred Arthur's member. Arthur began to stroke Merlin as he tongued the outside of Merlin's ear. He teased Merlin's cock mercilessly. Thumb brushing the head, light touches here and there, and hard stroke followed by barely there brushing of his fingers up and down the head. Merlin's threw his head back against the wall with a loud thud.

'Oh god!' Merlin groaned 'Arthur please!'

Arthur didn't let up. He loved this. He had Merlin at his complete mercy. Merlin. Merlin fucking Emrys. The guy that played with everyone like they were dolls.

'I'm so grateful to you Merlin,' Arthur whispered into his ear 'I love this. Being with a man, being with you. Driving you insane. I love being gay, I especially love being gay with you. You're hot, you're fucking beautiful and so fucking sexy all the fucking time. And it's me you're letting touch you like this, letting me take you a part. God I love it. I love your cock, I love your arse, I love your fucking ears.'

At that Arthur bit down on Merlin's lobe and then sucked it again gently, his captor whimpered.

Merlin couldn't keep still his hands kept clutching at something, squeezing it then unable to keep still would to grasp onto something else. Merlin tried to fuck into Arthur's fist but every time he did Arthur would pull his hand away. Arthur gave Merlin's cock to hard and fast strokes which made Merlin moan loudly before he stopped and brushed his fingertips along the shaft again. Merlin sobbed and bit his lip raw.

'Please! please, please, please, please Arthur,' Merlin chanted.

It became a long and enduring chant as Arthur teased him; Arthur doubted that Merlin even realized he was still saying it. Arthur slipped his tongue a little inside Merlin's ear and Merlin bucked and cried. Arthur sucked and nibbled on Merlin's ear, whilst he slowly jacked Merlin's cock.

Merlin was a mess. His cock was leaking, his chest heaving, his eyes blown wide with lust, his entire body was flushed.

'Arthur PLEASE!' Merlin shouted.

Arthur was pretty sure everyone in the train cart had heard him. Instead of being embarrassed it actually made Arthur proud.

'As you wish,' Arthur whispered in his ear before he picked up Merlin and shoved him roughly onto the sink and up against the mirror.

Arthur yanked down Merlin's trousers to his ankles and then spread Merlin's legs wide apart. Merlin looked down at him and groaned.

'Such a slut for me,' Arthur told him.

'Hey, I may be a criminal, and a thief but I'm not a slu-OH GOD!' Merlin cried out as Arthur bent down and ever so slowly ran his tongue from the base of Merlin's cock, up, up, up the shaft before running over the ridge of the crown before finally the tip, gathering moisture on his tongue and looking up at Merlin from under his bangs.

Arthur did this again and again and again. Merlin grasped the sink tight and tried to hold onto some sort of thought but all he could think of was how fucking hot and wet and wonderful Arthur's tongue felt but at the same time how fucking painful it was that he wasn't getting what he needed. Oh god he needed more but this was sooo fucking amazing. Merlin's dick had never felt so hard or so hot, had never ached so deliciously.

Arthur wrapped his lips around the crown and sucked hard. Merlin's entire back arched like a cat and keened. Arthur had never done this before but god had he fantasized about it, so he decided not to freak out and just have fun. Fun involved having a play, seeing what he liked what Merlin liked. Merlin pretty much LOVED everything Arthur did. Merlin was knocking shit over, convulsing and making such beautiful noises. Arthur began to toy with his tongue and Merlin shouted again. Arthur sucked Merlin hard once more and Arthur's mouth was suddenly filled with come and Merlin was arching and crying out.

When Arthur had sucked down all he could he sat back and admired Merlin. His entire body was limp and exhausted; completely sated and golden. Merlin was panting and out of it. Arthur waited patiently (loving every second of it). When Merlin came back to himself he had the biggest grin on his face. Merlin got off of the sink and his legs buckled underneath him. Arthur caught him, and held him upright as Merlin pulled up his pants. When Merlin had finished redressing he leant his head on Arthur's shoulder and let out a long sigh.

Merlin's hand traveled all over Arthur, as though reveling in what he had. When they reached down to stroke Arthur's hard cock through his pants Arthur stopped him.

'You're falling asleep where you stand,' Arthur pointed out.

'Don't want to leave you unsatisfied,' Merlin told him.

'Oh trust me I am well and truly satisfied,' Arthur promised 'We'll go back into the cart and you can sleep.'

'You SSA boys are so thoughtful,' Merlin smiled at him sleepily 'Okay, but I'm returning the favor on the plane.'


	8. Chapter 8

'A SSA operative is down,' Uther spoke in front of an auditorium filled with students.

'Arthur Pendragon, one of our top agents in many ways. Point man of SSAB Alpha Team, tournament challenge winner, my son,' Uther spoke solemnly 'we will spare no expense; we will leave no rock unturned, no source untapped.'

'We will not rest until we see Arthur Pendragon come back safely; however with Emrys' past record as it is, we have to accept the very large possibility that Arthur Pendragon may already be dead.' Uther spoke realistically 'therefore the wanted criminal and fugitive known as Merlin Emrys is no longer wanted alive. We want him brought down by any and all means necessary,'

Lance shifted in his seat; Owain turned his head and fixed him with a stern look.

'The locating and return of Arthur Pendragon is now a mission assigned to each and every one of you!' Uther declared 'use all your contacts, all your resources. We want him brought home, and we want him brought home yesterday.'

'I know in our line of work caution is warranted, but aren't you being a little over excessive?!' Arthur shouted into his mouthpiece.

'I don't think so!' Merlin shouted back.

'You don't think catching a train from London to Paris, then flying a secret private jet from an unnamed location under an alias to an another unnamed location only to catch a helicopter to yet another unnamed location isn't excessive?!' Arthur yelled and then grabbed onto something as the helicopter navigated around the side of a mountain.

'Why do you think I've never been caught?!' Merlin posed and turned back from where he sat next to the pilot to grin at him.

Arthur pouted but refused to lose the argument 'and how come you get ride shotgun up front with the pilot and I'm stuck back here?!'

'Because at the halfway point I have to knockout the pilot so he doesn't know the location of where we're headed,' Merlin explained.

'You're going to what?!' Arthur and the pilot both shouted.

Merlin looked at the pilot and shrugged 'Sorry.'

Merlin raised some sort of bottle and squirted something in the pilot's face. Immediately the pilot's head sagged as he slipped into unconsciousness and the helicopter dropped at a dangerous angle. Arthur began to scream...in a manly manner.

Merlin pulled down his flying goggles and took up the controls. He then aligned the helicopter drivey stick thing so that they were once again upright and no longer in risk of imminent death.

'What the hell?!' Arthur demanded.

'Sorry about that,' Merlin apologised and gestured toward the pilot 'He's new.'

Arthur simply gaped.

'Now it's time for a little course correction,' Merlin sighed before making a sharp turn and forcing Arthur to nearly lose his lunch.

'Where exactly are we headed?' Arthur asked after manoeuvring the unconscious pilot into the back and seating himself up front with his boyfriend, who as it turns out, is also a helicopter pilot, another of Merlin Emrys' many skills.

'My place,' Merlin stated.

'Your place? As in your home?' Arthur asked shocked.

'Well...one of my homes. I have...six? No seven,' Merlin recalled.

'...seven?' Arthur gaped.

'A huh, there's this one than one in Tuscany, one in Paris, Ireland, the Gold Coast, New York and Venice. I use to have on in London but as you know, that was raided by SSA the last time was in the UK,' Merlin listed.

'...I guess crime does pay,' Arthur stated.

'Oh baby you have no idea,' Merlin smirked.

'So...ah when do we stop for fuel?' Arthur asked.

'Huh? Oh fuel, right, we don't,' Merlin tried to focus as he flew.

'...what do you mean, we've been flying for a couple hours now...and we've been flying over the Alps, you know how big the Alps are right?' Arthur clarified.

'Ah yeah, I know,' Merlin spoke distracted.

'You...wait...The Alps? You live in the Alps? You have a house in the Alps?' Arthur gaped.

'A _secret_ house in the Alps,' Merlin corrected and wagged his eyebrows.

'Holy crap!' Arthur gaped.

'I thought you'd like it, you look like the kind of guy to drool over one of the world's greatest slopes,' Merlin grinned.

'You...are awesome,' Arthur spoke in shock.

'I know,' Merlin grinned 'Alright, the manor should be appearing any second now.'

'The manor?' Arthur's eyebrows rose.

'There she is casa de la Merlin,' Merlin pointed out.

'Holy crap. You call _that_ a house?' Arthur asked him.

'For all intents and purposes,' Merlin shrugged.

'It's bloody huge! And...Gorgeous,' Arthur exclaimed.

'Can't help that I'm afraid, I'm gay so naturally size and style matters greatly to me. In some cases size more so than style,' Merlin smirked at Arthur.

Behind them the pilot sat up and groaned clutching his head.

'Excellent!' Merlin grinned and unbuckled himself 'Just in time to land. You can take it from here.'

Merlin then let go of the controls and began to climb into the back. Immediately the helicopter began to spin and Arthur and the pilot began to scream. The pilot jumped into the cockpit and snatched at the controls. The pilot brought the helicopter back into control.

'You two need to lighten up,' Merlin stated from the back.

'You need mental help!' the pilot exclaimed.

'It's been said,' Merlin admitted 'Land her down on the helipad, you'll find a snow mobile and a map waiting for you on the ground with directions to the cabin you'll be staying in. Don't bother me under any circumstances. You may only come up to the manor when summoned.'

'Yes sir,' the pilot nodded and began to descend.

'Do I get my own cabin?' Arthur asked with a grin.

'If you'd like, but I really do have a ridiculously large bed, plenty of room and not to mention magic fingers and mirrored ceilings,' Merlin stated.

'I'm not the first you've taken away to your ridiculously large home am I?' Arthur asked.

'Well...yes actually. I'm a bit of a workaholic. I've only stayed here twice after the manor's construction. The first was when I had a random and incredible urge to learn to ski and the second was when I was in hiding from the Irish mob...don't ask.'

'Question,' Arthur posed after they had landed and the pilot had snow mobiled off in the opposite direction 'what exactly am I going to do for clothes? Because I am _not_ wearing this tourist rubbish and I very much doubt your clothes will fit me.'

'Oh dear I hadn't thought of that,' Merlin sighed and began walking toward the giant door to the giant house 'I suppose you'll just have to walk around naked then.'

Merlin pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

'What? No retinal scanner? No fingerprint or voice id?' Arthur asked sarcastically.

'Dude, we're in the middle of the Alps,' Merlin pointed out 'Plus, I've got all sorts of security placed in and around the house.'

Merlin pushed open the door and they both walked inside.

'Identification Merlin Emrys, command alarm deactivation,' Merlin called out.

'Command Recognised,' a digital male voice echoed.

'Your house talks,' Arthur stated.

'Naturally,' Merlin shrugged 'What yours doesn't?'

Merlin walked up the stairs and lead Arthur into a large dark room.

'Command, honey I'm home!' Merlin shouted.

'Welcome home darling,' the voice replied and suddenly the place lit up.

It was a very large room, complete with giant chandelier, gorgeous ceiling paintings and a water feature that sprang to life before his eyes.

'You...are so gay,' Arthur stated.

'Fortunately for you,' Merlin remarked before turning to Arthur and crossing his arms 'Well...I'm waiting.'

Arthur looked around and then turned back to Merlin with an unsure look on his face.

'For what exactly?' Arthur asked.

'The walking around naked, you were right, I can't possibly expect you to wear that rubbish,' Merlin nodded in agreement.

'Ha, I thought you were joking...you actually want me to walk around your house bare arse naked?' Arthur confirmed.

'Oh yes, in fact as owner and manager of this house hold I am instigating a new order. For the duration of your stay I am employing a new dress code, one which requires absolutely no clothes at all times,' Merlin declared.

'A huh, I don't see you hurrying to comply with this new code,' Arthur stated.

'Oh, the code doesn't apply to me! No, no, you're the squatter and as such you will pay rent with...,'

'With my naked body,' Arthur finished 'I've become your prostitute.'

'Arthur, you're in an exotic mansion, a secret hideaway in the alps, with roaring fireplaces, hot tubs, fur skin rugs, and stocked with one of the largest and most expensive wine collections in the world,' Merlin told him and stepped close to Arthur 'And you're with me, do I need to give you any more reason to take off your clothes?'

And that's how four minutes and twenty seconds later Merlin and Arthur slammed the door open to the closest bedroom with Merlin's shirt yanked up under his armpits, hips attached to Arthur's, who's pants were halfway down his arse, and dangerously close to revealing a blonde haired hard on, to find the room already occupied.

'Oh my god!' someone pulled a sheet over their head and shouted from the bed 'who are you and what the bloody hell are you doing in this house!'

'I'll have you know this is my bloody house,' Merlin stated and looked around in outrage 'That's my 1866 port you've half emptied, those are my imported scented candles from Taiwan you're wasting and that's my bloody bed you're shagging in!'

'Merlin?' a female head appeared, hair messed and bra barely hanging on.

'Mum?!' Merlin gaped.

'Hallo dort, ist dieser Ihr Sohn?' a blonde young man's head appeared next to Merlin's mother's head.

'Mum what are you doing here? I thought you were in Tuscany?!' Merlin demanded in the adjoining room to the...ah previous bedroom.

The situation was more than a little awkward. Since the room set the scene with romance with velvety curtains, a large fire, and very nice Persian rugs (Arthur thought he saw a pair of panties behind the couch but decided not to mention it). Merlin's mum dressed herself in a white silk robe that did little to hide the fact that she was naked underneath, and Merlin and Arthur were still wearing their tourist ensembles.

'I got tired of pizza and old dirty sleazy Italian men,' she waved aside.

'So you decided to come to the Alps for old dirty sleazy Swedish men?' Merlin stated.

'He's German actually, and nothing old about him. You should see his arse!' Merlin's mum exclaimed.

'Mum!' Merlin groaned.

'Oh I'm sorry Merlin but you know what I'm like with blonde's I can't help myself!' Merlin's mum sighed and then settled eyes on Arthur and smirked 'And neither can you it seems. You must be Arthur Pendragon.'

Arthur reached out a little shocked and took her hand in greeting.

'Ah yeah,' Arthur confirmed 'It's lovely to meet you Mrs Emrys.'

'Hunith dear, and no Mrs, I've never been married, it's a ghastly thing to reserve yourself to one lover for your entire life,' Hunith told him and then studied him 'Well I certainly see why Merlin's so taken with you, all taught and strong...with lovely hair. Yes he's got good taste, gets that from me. We've always had the same taste, ever since Merlin was a boy.'

'Mum!' Merlin exclaimed.

'What? I've always love that, we have exactly the same taste in men. I was quite confused and concerned when I received Gwen's email about you going completely suicidally mental, drooling and chasing after some British spy. But now I must say I completely understand why,' Hunith tried to comfort.

'...You get emails...from Gwen?!' Merlin repeated.

'Oh yes, otherwise I'd never get the good gossip on what my delinquent son is up to, you always dumb it down when you call me. It's always oh no Mum, it was only a small local bank, or oh no Mum I'd never hack into NASA and setup my own system in the new highly advanced satellite, it was just the Canadian one...so are you really a spy? That's very fascinating, how often do you work out?' Hunith rambled.

'Ahh... a bit,' Arthur stated.

'Oh yes, I suppose you would...and now you've run off to be with my son, that's all very romantic, how much do you bench press?' Hunith asked.

'Mother control yourself! Now Arthur and I are on a romantic escape from the SSA and MI6 and would like to spend it in my large, mansion humping each other like rabbits, do you think you could run off and leach off me at one of my other homes?' Merlin asked.

'Oh, but I was having such a fun time here, and I do miss you Merlin,' she pouted.

'Yes mother and I miss you too, but-,' Merlin stopped as Hunith's eyes began to tear and he sighed heavily.

'Fine, you and...German blonde guy stick to the North and East wings, and we'll have the West and south, do you find that agreeable?' Merlin asked her.

'Oh very!' she clapped 'But I want dinners, family dinners each night you're here.'

'Mum,' Merlin groaned.

'Please Merlin? I gave birth to you, without me you're evil genius would never have been unleashed on the world,' she reminded him.

'...fine, come on Arthur I'll show you the West and South wings,' Merlin grabbed his hand and pulled him along toward the door.

'I love you dear! Look forward to seeing you later Arthur!'

'Bye Mrs- Hunith.'

"_Hey you've reached Arthur Pendragon, you lucky dogs, I'm unable to come to the phone right now as I'm probably out protecting justice, peace etc etc, so leave a message at the beep, however I make no guarantees that I'll get back to you. I'm far too important for that.'_

_**Beep.**_

'Hey Arthur, it's Lance, again. Begging you to please get your lying, homo arse back here. Things are getting completely out of hand. Your father's got everyone conducting a worldwide search for you; he's even got the Aussie Gold Team and Red Team in America and down under looking for you. And don't think that I don't know that you went willingly. This is a complete waste of international espionage resources. Please Arthur listen to reason, this thing between you and Emrys, it'll never work. They're going to find you and then god knows what'll happen, you could get thrown in a jail cell with no windows for the rest of your life. Just come on mate, this cannot end well."

_**Beep.**_

'So what exactly happened to the naked rule?' Arthur asked behind the curtain of a fitting room of a designer men's shop, within a hotel, within snow mobile distance of Merlin's hidden mansion.

'If you think I'm going to allow you to walk around bare arse naked around my mother you can think again, she'd probably attack you and violate you in repulsive, disgusting heterosexual ways,' Merlin shuddered from where he stood outside the fitting room.

'What do you think of these Mr Truscott?' the sales assistant came up to him with some more clothes.

'Hmm, we'll try the Prada shirt, but you can dispose of the Armani pants, they're far too...navy,' Merlin directed. The sales assistant put the shirt in the enormous pile of clothes for Arthur to try on and ran off to find something else ridiculously expensive to pimp to the very rich neighbour of the five star hotel.

'Has your Mum always been so...'

'Horny?' Merlin offered 'Since I was a boy. I don't think she's gone a whole day without some sort of boyfriend or fuck buddy.'

'Merlin! You shouldn't talk that way about your Mum!' Arthur scolded him.

'She's the one that tells me all the disgusting hetero sex stories and she's introduced me to guys as her "current fuck" before, trust me she is _not_ one for modesty or propriety,' Merlin clarified.

'My god...I've got to hand it to her, she looks great for having a son your age, and her...boyfriend assuming that's what he is, is pretty fit,' Arthur conceded.

Merlin whipped back the curtain to glare at a shirtless and pantless and stunned Arthur.

'You were looking?!' Merlin demanded.

'Merlin! Will you close the curtain please?' Arthur urged and tried to cover himself up.

'No! You were checking out my mother's boy toy, you pompous prick!'

'No I wasn't, what I meant that it's impressive of your mother to hook up with such a young guy who's not a troll, that doesn't mean I fancy him,' Arthur hissed keeping an eye out for passersby.

'No, but it means you were eyeing up some other bloke! When we're on our runaway romantic escape together no less,' Merlin stated.

'Oh come on Merlin, even if I did think he was fit that wouldn't bloody matter though would it, since I'm completely barmy over you!' Arthur declared.

'Oh my!' an older lady exclaimed as she spotted Arthur mostly naked in front of a stunned Merlin. Arthur blushed.

'Oh sod off!' Merlin told her and returned to Arthur 'So when you say Barmy?'

'I'm completely taken by you,' Arthur told him 'I swear to god Merlin, the first time I saw you, on that pathetic excuse of recon mission, I had never felt desire like that before, for anyone. I may appreciate when someone's fit, but you can make me hard simply by looking at me. And don't try to put on that you had no idea, cause I know you bloody well do. With all those damn smirks and ridiculously tight t-shirts, and god even the way you talk! You just bloody well love to tease me.'

Merlin couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face, before he walked inside the fitting room and whipped the curtain closed behind him before slamming Arthur up against the wall and dropping to his knees.

'Merlin?' Arthur whimpered.

Merlin leant forward and licked across the bulge in the fabric of Arthur's boxer briefs. Arthur gasped and smacked his head back against the wall. Merlin began to mouth at Arthur's cock through his underwear. Sucking fabric and cock into his mouth and teasing Arthur with just-not-enough attention. Arthur began to roll his hips into Merlin's mouth. Arthur's cock slipped through the slit in his boxer briefs and Merlin eagerly took the tip into his mouth. Arthur groaned and began to pant and sweat, god he was burning all over.

Merlin had skill, Arthur had to admit, when Merlin curled and flicked his tongue in ways that made Arthur's head spin and his legs tremble. Then Merlin began to deep throat, Arthur shouted a little and shoved his fist in his mouth to stop his cries. Merlin wasn't holding anything back; he was bobbing his head, playing with his tongue and massaging Arthur's balls. Arthur was losing his mind. His entire body was tense with effort to hold back. There was nothing Arthur wanted to more in his life, than grasp Merlin's head and thrust. He wanted it so bad, the thought wouldn't leave his damn mind, and he kept imagining it, each twist of Merlin's tongue made him want it more and more. Then Merlin stopped. Arthur whimpered.

Merlin sat back and just tongued Arthur's slit, ran his tongue, up and over and back and forth then all around the head. Oh Christ Arthur was going to explode.

'Go ahead,' Merlin sat back and told him 'I know you want to, it's alright, I can handle it.'

'W-what?' Arthur asked him.

'Use my mouth,' Merlin told him 'Please.'

'You want me to-to,'

'I want you to fuck my mouth,' Merlin told him.

'You sure?' Arthur asked, despite how much he fucking wanted to take Merlin up on his offer, right the fuck now.

'God yes,' Merlin nodded and massaged himself through his pants.

Oh fuck! Arthur cursed he's getting off on the idea of-of...

Arthur gently cupped Merlin's head and urged him closer before pressing the head of his cock gently against Merlin's lips. Pre come slipped down Merlin's chin before he parted his lips and the head slipped inside. Merlin wasn't moving just sitting there allowing Arthur to do whatever he wanted. Arthur groaned and pressed in until he was balls deep inside Merlin's mouth. Merlin looked up at him under his fringe, with that damn evil smirk in his eyes. It made Arthur burn through his skin. Arthur moved his hips back, until the head of his cock remained inside Merlin's mouth before pushing forward, until he was sheathed back inside the delicious warm wetness. Arthur began to thrust, slowly at first. Watching Merlin's face as he fed him his cock, again and again, Merlin moaned and the vibrations made Arthur curse. Merlin's hand reached up and grasped Arthur's arse, an invitation to go faster. Arthur began to speed up, until he was completely mindless, his mind chanting _more, more, more, more, more. _

'Ah, oh fuck Merlin!' Arthur shouted as he spilled down Merlin's throat.

Merlin swallowed all that he could and gathered what had dripped down his face to return to his mouth and suck Arthur's come like it was some sugary elixir. Merlin's cock was straining in his trousers. Arthur dropped down to his knees and unzipped Merlin's pants. Merlin bent forward and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, and grasped at his back as Arthur jerked him quick and hard. Merlin arched into Arthur's touch and came all over the blonde's stomach. Arthur placed his hand under Merlin's chin and urged his head to rise, before sharing a hot and messy kiss, panting into each other mouths.

Frederick Wilson had been locked inside this abandoned warehouse for over six hours. He was tied roughly to chair, the rope was cutting off his circulation to the point where he couldn't feel his arms any longer, his captives could have cut them off whilst he was passed out on their fucking drugs for all he knew. Those keeping him hostage and beaten him, off and on again for hours to get information. Frederick had a broken nose, two teeth removed, and his own little free session of electro shock therapy. Not that it would have fucking helped the sadistic assholes cause Frederick had no fucking idea about what the hell they were asking him. Obviously the fuckers didn't believe him. Hence the sodium something they had him hooked up to, apparently it's some kind of truth serum, but god knows, it could just be another god damn rouse to get him to 'spill the beans'. Fucking wankers. Fuckers didn't know who they were dealing with. The door the factory opened and his two captors entered. One checked the truth serum IV whilst the other looked Frederick up and down.

'How you doin Fred?' the established 'bad cop' asked 'You don't look too good.'

'Better than your mama,' Frederick replied and received a fist to the face.

'Alright, it should work,' the girl told him.

'Thanks Soph,' the other said and bent down.

'Now how about we try this again, kay Freddy?' the wanker asked 'Where is Merlin Emrys?!'

'I already fucking told you! I don't fucking know! I may be a hit man but my pay grade isn't anywhere near high rollers like Emrys!'

Another guy slammed open the door to the warehouse and stalked over.

'Alright, that's enough let him go!' he demanded 'His story checks out. It's clear he doesn't know shit.'

The wanker turned to glare at Frederick, whilst the girl untied him.

'Fucking SSA,' Frederick growled as he sat up and rubbed his wrists.

The wanker grabbed his gun and shoved it under Frederick's chin.

'You get word out, we're looking for Emrys, and we're willing to go through every one of you sons of a bitches until we get our hands on him,' the wanker growled.

'Owain!' the new guy shouted and the wanker pushed him away and stormed out of the warehouse.

Hunith descended the stairs like a debutant, in a fabulous green gown. Alex (which turned out to be the name of the German boy toy) watched her in awe. Merlin looked away and rolled his eyes. She placed her hand in Alex's as she reached the bottom and turned to look at Merlin.

'Oh Merlin!' she gushed 'You always look so adorable in a suit! You really should wear them more often, not those horrid t-shirts you wear with those pants that are always much too tight.'

'Oh god stop!' Arthur spoke as he hurried down the stairs in his suit 'I happen to be very fond of those ridiculously tight pants, and if Merlin were to stop wearing them I would be most devastated.'

'Well Arthur don't you look absolutely edible!' Hunith squeaked.

'Right well, let's go to dinner shall we?' Merlin stated and put his arm around Arthur's waist, who did _not_ miss the undercurrent message of possession.

They sat down at the table, Alex next to Hunith, opposite Merlin who sat next to Arthur. The staff brought out the entree and the wine before retreating back to the kitchen from whence they came.

'So how did you two meet?' Alex asked with a heavy German accent.

'Ah...work,' Arthur stated.

'A huh and what is it you two do?' Alex asked.

'Law enforcement' 'Government,' Arthur and Hunith both stated at the same time.

'Well you see,' Merlin spoke up 'Arthur works for the SSA which is a classified branch of MI6, whilst I am quite notorious in criminal circles, as a cyber terrorist, thief and murderer. The first time Arthur and I saw each other we had one another at gun point, just after I had blown off the head of a man who had tried to kill me.'

Merlin took a sip of his wine whilst Arthur, Hunith and Alex stared at him in shock.

'Oh but don't worry, I've only ever killed someone when my life was on the line, I'm not some psycho serial killer out for blood. Honestly I find the whole killing business far too messy, not my style at all,' Merlin comforted.

'I...do not sink I am understanding,' Alex frowned and looked to Hunith for help.

'He's having you on love,' Hunith comforted and glared at Merlin 'Merlin and Arthur met each other at Christian camp.'

Arthur choked on his wine and Merlin let out a loud laugh before covering it up with coughing.

'They were camp leaders that depicted the good little Christian boy image during the day, but would sneak into each other's beds at night and have wild, passionate, hot buttsex,' Hunith described.

Merlin snickered into his hand and Arthur turned bright red.

'I see,' Alex replied but still looked confused.

'What do you do for a living ah Hunith?' Arthur asked.

'Me? Oh I'm retired now, but I use to be a high class call girl,' she told him.

'I'm sorry?' Arthur choked on his wine again.

'Oh yes, but I usually travelled in high circles. Criminal types usually. You know how all the big criminals or terrorist organisations have really gorgeous women on their arms dressed in incredibly expensive gowns and adorned in fabulous jewellery? I was one of them! I bet the SSA has a file on me, I've been in many situations where my...lover at the time was arrested by MI6,' she explained.

'Oh...ah wow,' Arthur remarked.

'Merlin's father was one of my...high rolling criminal lovers, wasn't he Merlin?' Hunith brought up.

'That's what the paternity tests say,' Merlin stated.

'He was a computer hacker, big time genius. When I told him I was carrying Merlin, well he didn't believe me, called me a slut! The nerve, I quit him right then and there,' Hunith told him 'I had Merlin and raised him myself.'

'A genius huh, sounds familiar,' Arthur looked at Merlin.

'Genius compared to a normal person's standards, not to mine,' Merlin corrected.

'So did you ever contact your father?' Arthur asked.

'Kind of,' Merlin shrugged 'I hacked into his supposedly un-hackable system and sent all his money into an untraceable account for Mother, before deleting all his work. I left him a little note, telling him to consider it overdue child support.'

'It didn't do nearly as much damage as it did to his reputation, that's when Merlin's career began actually. The thirteen year old boy who hacked into a computer geniuses system and screwed him over, he took all of his father's business, until Merlin decided to strike out on his own,' Hunith explained 'Needless to say Merlin's father tried to get Merlin to work with him after that, but my Merlin refused. As loyal as a suicide bomber this one.'

'So you obviously have no objections with Merlin's career choice than,' Arthur observed.

'God no, my baby's a star. I am so proud of him,' she beamed.

'Thank you Mother,' Merlin smiled.

'Anytime dear, do you need me to talk you up some more for Arthur or do you think that'll do?' she asked him.

Merlin groaned and buried his head in his hands.

'Oh dear you won't believe what we did today!' Hunith exclaimed and giggled 'We raced an avalanche!'

'You did what?!' Merlin gaped.

'Alex here is a brilliant skier; it's so rare to find someone of my standard. Anyway I've always wanted to give it ago, get the adrenaline pumping and my god did it do the trick!' she exclaimed 'we took some of the dynamite you keep in the top secret basement downstairs, hope you don't mind.'

'Now I see where you get your eccentricities from. I think your mother's more of a nutter than you are,' Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear.

Merlin turned his head to glare at Arthur.

'You think I'm like my mother?' Merlin clarified.

'Well...yeah,' Arthur shrugged.

'...you are _so _not getting laid tonight,' Merlin announced.

"_Hey you've reached Arthur Pendragon, you lucky dogs, I'm unable to come to the phone right now as I'm probably out protecting justice, peace etc etc, so leave a message at the beep, however I make no guarantees that I'll get back to you. I'm far too important for that.'_

_**Beep.**_

'Arthur, it's Lance, you need to come back _now. _SSA has turned into a bloody funny farm. Owain's made it his life's mission to take down Emrys; he's become downright scary mate. Now he's dragged Sophia into his own twisted plot, the number of people looking for you is in the thousands, you need to come back before you get yourself and Emrys caught."

_**Beep.**_

'You've done some completely barmy things since I've known you Merlin, like funny farm crazy, completely mental,' Arthur told Merlin.

'Really Arthur you flatter me,' Merlin smirked back.

'Yes well, since we've established the instability of your mental state, and as I am the only one here of sound mind, I declare this as completely reckless bordering on suicidal and suggest we return back to the ridiculously sized house immediately,' Arthur debated.

'I second that!' the pilot shouted through their coms.

It was bright and sunny out and the helicopter was hovering around a very big, very steep mountain. Naturally there was ice everywhere, from the looks of it, a very dangerous slope with many trees, rocks and obstacles, as close to a bunny slope as Eddie Murphy is to the Queen of England. Merlin and Arthur were both standing in the back of the helicopter in full skiing suits. Arthur had a snowboard under his arm; Merlin already had his skis attached to his feet.

'Really Arthur, you're _supposed_ to be a thrill seeking, rough and tough sort of fellow, where's your sense of adventure?' Merlin enquired.

'He's on sabbatical; I believe my sense of self preservation is filling in for the time being,' Arthur retorted.

'Well I'm disappointed, I bet James Bond would have done it,' Merlin pouted.

'James Bond is the summation of every man's ideation of himself into a single character, men like bloody James Bond don't exist...besides I can't be James Bond, James Bond is straight,' Arthur stated.

'Alright then, how about we make it interesting?' Merlin offered 'I'll race you to the bottom!'

'Merlin I wasn't going to do it before, adding exceedingly more danger by increasing speeds is _not_ going to get me to participate,' Arthur reasoned.

'The first one to the bottom gets to fuck the other,' Merlin stated with his smirk.

'...come again?'

'Fuck Arthur, as in penetration, if I win I get to fuck you, if you win, you get to fuck me, on my back, legs up on your shoulders, or maybe from behind, or you know vice versa, depends on who wins now doesn't it?' Merlin explained.

'I see...,' Arthur stared at him before running and jumping out of the helicopter.

Arthur was dropping face first toward the approaching ground, he took his board in hand, reached back and clicked his feet into place. Before tilting his head and body up, getting his feet underneath him before skilfully landing on the snow and taking off down the slope.

'Cheater!' Merlin yelled into the microphone connecting him to Arthur, before launching himself out of the plane. He landed gracefully on the snow, before he leant forward on his ski's and shot off after Arthur.

Arthur was weaving side to side on his snowboard, kicking up a giant spray of snow behind him. Merlin crouched low and shot off at an incredible speed toward the SSA operative. Up ahead, Arthur approached a small plummet. Arthur reached the drop point and leapt from the edge, and spinning horizontally through the air before vertically righting himself and landing on his feet to continue racing down the slope. Merlin approached the same ledge and jumped, as he pulled his legs up to his chest and spun a completely 360 degrees before returning to the speed crouch, landing and continuing on.

Merlin watched Arthur weave, and kick up snow behind him, as he jumped gaining great air, touching the bottom of his board and landing perfectly. Arthur had skill, certainly, but Merlin had speed.

Arthur was greatly enjoying showing off for his poor future lover far behind him, when he spotted Merlin in his peripherals. Arthur looked over to the right, Merlin waved over at him before pointing up ahead. They reached another drop. Arthur cursed, as he fell, no time for anything fancy. He did however catch Merlin's move. Merlin, who completed a full backward flip in mid air and landed quite perfectly on his skis as graceful as anything.

'So,' Arthur spoke as they continued to weave across the snow 'Not just a computer nerd then?'

'There are some sports I find enjoyable,' Merlin conceded 'I must warn you though, I do get quite competitive.'

'Oh I'm going to enjoy this,' Arthur remarked.

'I had realised you'd become accustomed to losing to me by now but I had no idea you found the experience enjoyable, ' Merlin taunted.

'Oh I'm not going to lose,' Arthur denied.

'Don't try to talk with a mouth full of snow it's terribly difficult to understand,' Merlin spoke.

'Huh?' Arthur mumbled before Merlin bent down low and cut across Arthur's path, he turned so quickly the side of his torso, was bare an inch from the ground, hand skirting across the snow like a surfer would caress a wave he rides. Merlin shot across Arthur's path and out in front, leaving Arthur with a face full of snow spray.

'Bloody hell!' Arthur cursed before clearing his vision and taking off after Merlin.

They reached a random scattering of trees, Merlin hit first, he gracefully and easily dodged around them, in such a way that his speed barely decreased at all. Arthur hurried after him, and began his own tree weaving.

Merlin reached another drop, he leapt off and performed a complete forward flip before landing and dodging around a tree barely a few feet in front of him. Arthur leapt off the edge and performed his own backward flip, grasping the bottom of his board, just to make it more fancy. Arthur was closing in on Merlin, he was barely a few feet behind. They reached another jump. Merlin jumped, pulled his legs up to his chest and spun a completely 360 degrees before landing. Arthur did the same move on his snowboard, only better, if he did say so himself.

They were neck and neck now, checking out each other's skill as they both raced for the bottom, which was steadily approaching.

'Try not to be offended when I beat your scrawny arse,' Arthur challenged before they both reached another jump. Arthur launched himself, into the air at a great height, spinning a 360 before landing much further down the hill (and with a considerable much more force, ow!) than his opposition. Arthur laughed, looked back at Merlin and pumped his fist in the air.

'Arthur look out!' Merlin shouted right before Arthur hit a tree branch that tumbling down the hill incredibly fast before he fell off another ledge into a thankfully soft but incredibly wet patch of snow.

"_Hey you've reached Arthur Pendragon, you lucky dogs, I'm unable to come to the phone right now as I'm probably out protecting justice, peace etc etc, so leave a message at the beep, however I make no guarantees that I'll get back to you. I'm far too important for that.'_

_**Beep.**_

'You know what? Fine I don't bloody well care anymore. Get yourself fucking killed, serves you right for putting me through all this shite...wanker."

_**Beep.**_

Arthur lay shivering under dozens of blankets in Merlin's bed, as Merlin hurried about making him a bath.

'Almost finished,' Merlin called out comfortingly from the adjoining bathroom.

Arthur nodded and clutched at his covers as he continued to shiver.

'Alright all done,' Merlin announced as he walked into the bedroom.

Arthur roughly threw aside the covers and ran into the bathroom. He stripped off as fast as he could and sunk himself into the hot water. It fucking burned. But logic told Arthur that that was because he was too cold, not that the water was too hot. He forced himself to lay there until his body became accustomed to the heat. It was a long wait.

Finally his body temperature returned to normal and he was able to relax. Arthur adjusted the water to make it a little hotter then sat back to take in his surroundings. It was dark, night; he was in a very large tub, with candles lit all around and rose petals in the water. A strong lovely sent of some type of flower filled the room. Arthur shook his head at it all. He had been lying in the bed freezing, and Merlin was dallying about with ruddy flowers...it does smell nice though.

'You alright?' Merlin shouted to him behind the bathroom door.

'Brilliant,' Arthur called out back to him 'despite my somewhat awkward display earlier.'

'Somewhat awkward?' Merlin laughed.

'Oh shut up,' Arthur rolled his eyes and sat back in the bath.

'Well that's what you get for being superior,' Merlin stated.

'Ha! This coming from you?!' Arthur called.

'I assure you my arrogance is equally measured against my skill,' Merlin smirked teasingly.

'You are a complete prat,' Arthur stated before he reached over and grabbed the shampoo.

'At least I'm not an SSA agent,' Merlin returned.

'That's hardly an insult Merlin,' Arthur pointed out, whilst pouring shampoo into his hand.

'It is in the circles I run in, you should feel deeply honoured I have any interest in you at all,' Merlin called back.

'Oh I am, deeply,' Arthur spoke sarcastically as he lathered the shampoo through his hair.

Arthur ducked under the water and washed out all the suds. When Arthur surfaced Merlin was in the room looking at him his pupils large and not entirely from the dark.

Merlin grasped the bottom of his shirt and raised it, messing his black mop of hair as he raised it over his head and threw it aside; revealing ivory white skin that glowed wondrously in the candlelight.

'Merlin?' Arthur husked as Merlin reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down and allowing them to drop to the floor.

Merlin reached inside his jocks and palmed himself. Arthur became half hard in the water and watched Merlin with rapt attention. Merlin then pulled his hand out, grasped the side of his Calvin Klein's and slid them down his hips until they too, fell to the floor. Arthur's eyes ran greedily over Merlin's body. Arthur's heart rate doubled at the sight of Merlin's half hard cock, god how much he loved that cock.

'You're intoxicating,' Arthur spoke softly.

Merlin smiled at him, and lowered himself into the bath. He moved forward and straddled Arthur, and pressed close to him chest to chest. Arthur's hands on Merlin's hips, Merlins on the edge of the tub, either side of Arthur. Merlin looked down at Arthur with sultry eyes, and Arthur gazed back with intense hunger.

'I've decided,' Merlin stated as he rubbed his bare arse against Arthur's hard cock making the blonde moan and his eyelids flutter 'About our little wager earlier, I've decided it was a draw.'

Arthur's head snapped up to look at Merlin, realising what the other actually meant.

'You want to...,' Arthur broke off.

'Yes, right now, here with you...do you?' Merlin asked.

'God, more than anything,' Arthur swore.

'Okay, I'll be needing you to open me up then,' Merlin stated.

'Y-you want me to...I'm going to...,'

'Fuck me?' Merlin finished for him.

And oh god if that didn't make Arthur's cock jerk and stand to immediate attention.

'I thought it was a draw?' Arthur enquired, then cursing himself for not knowing when to shut the hell up and not question and fucking _awesome_ thing.

'It is,' Merlin's smirk returned 'You're going to have your cock inside me, but I'm going to be on top.'

Merlin reached out and squirted conditioner into his hand before reaching back behind himself.

'Like this,' Merlin spoke and slipped a finger inside himself.

'Aw fuck,' Arthur groaned as he watched Merlin work himself open. Merlin was...delicious, biting his lip, flush staining his cheeks, absolutely shamelessness.

Merlin reached back up squirted more conditioner on his hand before he grasped Arthur's wrist and spread the conditioner all over his fingers.

Merlin raised his hips and brought Arthur's fingers to press lightly to his entrance, before letting go and wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck.

Arthur gently pressed one inside and tried not to lose it right then and there. Jesus, god this was going to be so good. Arthur began to move his finger in and out, working Merlin loose, before adding another. Merlin's grip got tighter as Arthur scissored and reached up further looking for-

Merlin arched and let out a low keen. Arthur smirked up at him, when Merlin looked back down. Merlin bent down and kissed Arthur for the first time since he got in the tub. It quickly turned hot and passionate. Merlin was clutching at Arthur as the tongues ran along each other, tasting deeper, panting. Arthur continued to run his fingertips against the spot in Merlin that was making him thrust back and make noises like a cat in heat into Arthur's mouth.

Finally Merlin's body jolted in his arms, and he immediately reached back to stop Arthur's fingers.

'Stop, oh god stop Arthur,' Merlin pleaded 'Need to slow down, want this to last, I'm so close.'

Arthur nodded breathlessly and continued to lay there as Merlin gathered himself.

'Okay, okay,' Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur's before he reached down took Arthur's cock in hand and pressed the tip against the entrance.

'Oh shit!' Arthur's eyes closed automatically as Merlin sank himself down on Arthur's cock. Holy shit! It was tight and hot and everything Arthur had fucking fantasized about ever since he met his so called enemy.

'You okay?' Arthur asked once Merlin's arse was completely filled with Arthur's cock.

Merlin nodded but his eyes were shut tight and he had a strong look of concentration on his face.

Merlin paused and Arthur could do nothing but admire his lover. God he was amazing, his hair was damp from sweat and steam, bangs falling into his eyes, the flush had spread and god his body was beautiful. Merlin was _so _beautiful.

Merlin opened his eyes and saw the adoring look Arthur was giving him; Merlin couldn't help but lean down and take Arthur's mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist pulling them until chest pressed tight against chest. Merlin flicked his tongue against Arthur's before he raised and sunk himself back on Arthur's cock. Arthur moaned and grasped onto Merlin tightly as Merlin began mimic his movements over and over. God it was so hot and amazing and Arthur was dizzy with it all. They were panting and hard and falling apart as Merlin fucked himself on Arthur's cock. Merlin was digging his nails into Arthur's shoulder, and Arthur was biting into Merlin's neck.

Merlin moved faster and harder, and god they were so close, so close. God Arthur was _inside_ Merlin fucking Emrys. Criminal fucking mastermind. Merlin swivelled his hips panted huskily into Arthur's ear. After one particular thrust Merlin whimpered and the sound severed Arthur's final tether of control. He grabbed Merlin by his hips and picked him up completely without Merlin's aid. Merlin gave a sound of surprise before he was yanked to his feet and bent over, hands braced on the side of the tub, the wall an inch from his face.

Arthur immediately sank himself back inside of Merlin. Merlin groaned and Arthur began to fuck him hard and fast. Merlin was soo hard, and leaking pre come, drops falling into the water. There was a candle directly underneath Merlin, it gave off even more heat and illuminated him so beautifully. Arthur ran his hands all over Merlin's chest and back worshiping him. Sweat and bath water dropped from Merlin's body and hissed as it landed on the candle, not enough yet to kill it. The angle was good but not good enough, Merlin raised a leg and placed it on the edge of the tub and Arthur took great advantage of it. He thrust deep and strong and Merlin cried out as the spot inside him was pummelled again and again and again. Merlin so close, so close, so close, so close.

'Ah Arthur!' Merlin cried.

Arthur reached around and began to stroke Merlin's cock, only softly and unbearably slow compared to his pounding of Merlin's prostate. God it was amazing but so damn painfully arousing at the same time. Finally the head of Merlin's cock seemed to explode and cried out as he came hard all over the wall.

Arthur thrust himself inside of Merlin just a few times more before he came unbelievably hard inside his lover.

Merlin sagged against Arthur and they slipped back into the water, panting and flushed. Merlin turned around in Arthur's arms and buried his head into Arthur's chest, snuggling into him as they came down. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and breathed in the smell of his hair.

'I could stay like this forever,' Arthur sighed tightening his hold on Merlin.

'Mmm,' Merlin agreed 'Best destiny ever.'

"_Hey you've reached Arthur Pendragon, you lucky dogs, I'm unable to come to the phone right now as I'm probably out protecting justice, peace etc etc, so leave a message at the beep, however I make no guarantees that I'll get back to you. I'm far too important for that.'_

_**Beep.**_

Arthur, listen mate I really need to talk to you...as soon as you get this message you need to call me. Owain's got a lead, someone contacting him for a meet tomorrow night, I don't know if it's legit but if it is...it'll be bad, well it'll be bad for you...for him... Arthur... Uther's raised the order on Emrys even if he surrenders and is taken in...He'll be executed...Arthur, either way they're going to kill him.

_**Beep.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin woke up gently and easy as soft sunlight drifted through snow streaked glass. Merlin was lying naked on his stomach, face nestled in soft pillows. A big warm equally naked body lay on top of his back, warming him from the cool air. Merlin sighed and rubbed his face against the satin pillow cases. The body on top of him moved and rolled off of Merlin to his left side. Merlin turned his head away from the window and toward his bedfellow. Arthur rested head up in his hand, his elbow propping his upper body up. Arthur's hair was a delicious mess his blue eyes were sleepy and affectionate, he bore Merlin a large smile when their eyes met. Merlin smiled back.

'Good Morning,' Arthur spoke with a smirk, like the cat that got the cream.

'Mornin'' Merlin replied half into the pillow.

'You know, you look quite atrocious in the morning,' Arthur stated.

'Sod off!' Merlin pushed at him half heartedly 'I do not.'

'No, no you do. I've never seen such disastrous bed hair,' Arthur accentuated the point by reaching over and messing it up further, which earned him another shove 'and your stubble is all uneven. What on earth do you shave with?'

'A very sharp and pointy knife, which I also use to slay unsuspecting and unappreciative boyfriends,' Merlin stated.

'Is that so?'

'It is quite so, I keep it under the bed, would you like to see?' Merlin offered.

'I should think not,' Arthur stated after a moment of fake thoughtful pause 'However there's another particular pointy appendage I would greatly like to reacquaint myself with.'

'Is _that_ so?' Merlin asked with a grin.

'It is so,' Arthur grinned back, smile lighting up his whole face.

Arthur slipped his hand under Merlin and cupped his lover's warm cock in his hand.

'Hmm, not so pointy at the moment though,' Arthur frowned as though this were a great dilemma.

'Perhaps if you speak nicely, you know compliment it, a little wooing can go a long way,' Merlin teased.

'Hmm The Courtship of Merlin's Cock, sounds like something from the theatre,' Arthur thought aloud.

'Very Oscar Wilde,' Merlin agreed.

'Very well then, where shall I start? Poetry? A sonnet perhaps? Or would it prefer a song?' Arthur asked.

'A song would be lovely,' Merlin nodded.

'Very well then, to Merlin's penis' Arthur stated and then cleared his throat '_Are you Lonesome tonight, do you miss me tonight, are you sorry we drifted apart. Does your memory stray to brighter summer day, when I kissed you and called you sweetheart?'_

Merlin was trying oh so hard to suppress his giggles into the pillow.

'No Elvis?' Arthur asked realising his singing wasn't working 'Very well then, _you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman! Oh baby what you done to me, you make me feel so good inside-.'_

'Oh god, stop!' Merlin was laughing so hard tears were soaking the pillow.

'No? Okay how about, _you're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you, you feel like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much.' _

Merlin buried his head deeper into the pillow and shook with laughter. Arthur fondled Merlin's cock and he continued to sing to the still soft penis.

'_Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare, the sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak, you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you,' _Arthur sang and took a loud and long breath to belt out '_I LOVE YOU BABY AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT, I NEED YOU BABY TO WARM THE LONELY NIGHT, I LOVE YOU BABY, TRUST IN ME WHEN I SAY, OH PRETTY BABY DON'T BRING ME DOWN I PRAY_ (unless it's through much stimulation) _OH PRETTY BABY, NOW THAT I'VE FOUND YOU STAY, AND LET ME LOVE YOU BABY, LET ME LOVE YOU_!!'

Merlin twisted around in Merlin's arms and pulled Arthur down for deep affectionate kiss, which Arthur returned enthusiastically. Tongue's caressed each other and searched out for more, it wasn't long before the kiss turned heated. Arthur shifted closer to Merlin and nipped and licked and sucked at Merlin's mouth. Then Arthur suddenly stopped and pulled back, before looking down to the appendage he was recently serenading.

'Huh, what do you know,' Arthur beamed and looked back up at Merlin's face 'It worked.'

'_You've reached Gwen Iviere, currently living in luxury and working on her tan. If this is Merlin you can hang the bloody hell up now, I'm not getting involved with anymore of your damn plots to shag Arthur bloody Pendragon. If this is anyone else leave a message.'_

'_Did you order the Sex on the Beach Ma'am?'_

**Beep.**

Bullocks! Ah hey Gwen, it's Lance. Why isn't anyone answering their damn phones? Listen I need to get in contact with Arthur...or Merlin, preferably Arthur. That stuck up git Emrys won't get any favours from me. God damn pink fluffy darts.

Anyway it's important. Emrys is...Emrys is in trouble, like he will die if Uther gets his hands on him trouble. Just...call me okay?

**Beep.**

Arthur pinned Merlin down on his stomach, Merlin long stretch of back laid out before him.

'What are you doing?' Merlin raised an eyebrow at him amuse.

'Shh!' Arthur hushed 'I'm playing, quiet.'

'Playing?'

Arthur leant forward and ran his tongue down Merlin's spine. He continued down Merlin's lower back, before running his tongue, down across the crack of Merlin's delicious bubble butt. Merlin gasped and squirmed a little. Arthur pulled apart Merlin's cheeks and gazed at his lover's entrance. It was still stretched open from last night, beautiful and pink. Arthur pressed thumb against the hole, feeling it give, greedily trying to suck in Arthur's thumb. Arthur pulled his thumb away and leant forward. He licked across Merlin's entrance, earning him a groan in response. Arthur ran his tongue across the opening, pressing in slightly, tasting at his lover.

Merlin grasped at the sheets and tried to press back onto Arthur's tongue. Arthur pushed his tongue inside Merlin's hole and began to thrust it in and out. Merlin shivered and whimpered under him. Saliva dripped down Merlin's ass to run across Merlin's balls, making Merlins eyes roll back into his head. Arthur pulled back and moved up Merlin's body. He rubbed his cock against the crease of Merlin's ass, slick from saliva.

Arthur parted Merlin's cheeks and rubbed the shaft of his cock against Merlin's entrance, teasing his lover. Merlin moaned and thrust back.

'Arthur, fuck me!' Merlin pleaded.

Arthur pressed adoring kisses on Merlin's shoulder.

'As you wish,' Arthur spoke and pressed the head of his cock against Merlin's hole.

It gave way and Arthur's cock slipped inside. They both groaned as Arthur buried himself inside of Merlin. They rested for a moment, a customising themselves to the sensation before Arthur began to thrust in earnest. Merlin fucked himself back on Arthur's cock, meeting Arthur half way. They began to murmur and beg, and clutch at one another as their urgency increased.

They were both so hard, and so close, the pressure building inside their cocks, the heat overwhelming. Merlin made this amazing keening sound and Arthur lost it, he clutched at Merlin as he poured his seed inside. He rolled off of Merlin, who was still flushed and hard and staring at Arthur desperately.

'Roll over,' Arthur told him and Merlin complied instantly.

Arthur smirked at Merlin before he bent down and took Merlin's cock in his mouth. Merlin arched and came.

Hunith frowned as she came to the unpleasant realisation that she had awoken. She groaned and rolled over, reaching for her bed mate. She found only cool sheets. She reached out further, nothing. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sighed and looked around the room.

'Alex?' she called out. No reply was received.

'Where ist du?' she called out again.

Hunith rolled off of the bed and walked over to the bathroom...nothing,

'Alex dear?'

She immediately ran through a list of the most rational explanations.

1) He was fetching her breakfast in bed.

2) He was fetching himself coffee.

3) He was using one of the other bathrooms.

4) He was exercising or entertaining himself somewhere in the manor.

These were all rational ideas, as Hunith considered the idea that a man could leave _her_ to be complete irrational. Yes, she was quite certain he was somewhere in the manor ...until she realised his entire luggage was gone.

Merlin reached around Arthur and dipped his finger into batter. He yanked it away quickly but not fast enough to avoid getting his hand slapped.

'Oi!' Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin just grinned and popped his finger in his mouth licking it clean. Arthur watched with rapt attention. Merlin moaned around his finger and looked up at Arthur from under his bangs.

'Tastes good,' Merlin murmured.

'Tease,' Arthur accused and went back to cooking his pancakes.

Merlin leant his back up against the bench and just admired Arthur as he mixed the batter. Arthur looked up at Merlin who smiled.

'What are you smiling at?'

'You, a man trained in espionage, infiltration and killing...are making pancakes,' Merlin grinned cheekily 'If only I had a frilly pink apron.'

'Yeah, well you're a cyber terrorist, career criminal and murderer, with flour covering his cheek,' Arthur pointed out.

'I do not!'

'You do, right on the cheekbone,'

Merlin ran over to the oven and tried to get a glimpse of his reflection.

'Oh bugger,' Merlin cursed and tried to rub it off.

Arthur laughed.

'So, so gay,' Arthur shook his head 'Walking billboard of gayness.'

'Says the bloke that just shagged me cross-eyed not an hour ago,' Merlin murmured and turned around 'Is it gone?'

Arthur chuckled, how Merlin made it worse he had no idea, then he noticed Merlin's hands were covered in flour...oh.

'Come here' Arthur directed.

Merlin walked over head dropped in a way Arthur found too bloody adorable. Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek and ran his thumb over the flower. Actually...it was quite appealing, the contrast of the white on Merlin's pale skin and dark hair. Arthur stopped rubbing and just looked at Merlin, who looked back at him with his deep blue eyes. Arthur hand slid down to Merlin's neck, so slender and pale and gorgeous. Arthur had no idea that of all body parts, he could be tempted by a neck.

Arthur raised his thumb and pushed Merlin's chin up so he could lean forward and press soft kisses on Merlin's bared neck. Merlin gasped and tilted his head back allowing Arthur to taste all he wished. Arthur pulled back pressed his lips against Merlin's. The two shared a slow and deep kiss, simply because they could.

Arthur pulled back to study Merlin once more. Merlin's eyes were still shut from the kiss, as though he were still reeling from it. Merlin slowly opened his eyes. Arthur pressed their foreheads together before he pulled away to return to his pancakes.

'I'll just make us some tea then shall I?' Merlin asked, all giddy from the moment that just passed between them.

Merlin made the tea unable to stand still. He was so happy. No happy wasn't a big enough word, exhilarated? Excited? In absolute euphoria? Hmmm E sends to be an extremely happy letter. Anyway Merlin was euphoric, and the reason? Because he saw the way Arthur had looked at him, felt the way Arthur and kissed him, and shivered under Arthur's tender hands. He knew Arthur loved him, had fallen in love with him, Arthur Pendragon was in love with Merlin Emrys...even if he didn't realise it. Hence Merlin's giddy euphoria.

Merlin walked over to the control panel of the house and accessed his iTunes. David Bowie's _Golden Years_ sounded throughout the house. Merlin swung his hips to the music slow and in time. Merlin poured the tea and shook his hips from side to side, singing along with the music.

Arthur watched Merlin amused and slightly turned on from the bench. Merlin turned to look at Arthur as he danced.

'You are a complete idiot,' Arthur called out over the music.

Merlin cupped his hand behind his ear and mouthed "what?" Arthur just shook his head and watched with continued delight as his lover danced. Merlin danced over to Arthur and pulled at his shirt, urging Arthur into the dance with him. Arthur pressed his forehead against Merlin's again and moved into the centre of the kitchen dancing along to the easy beat.

They pressed their hips together and ran their hands all over each other, with giant grins on their faces. They danced and grinded and groped. Kissing messily and whispering things to each other. Then the song was turned down. The boys stopped at the interruption.

'Sorry boys, but I've the hangover from hell,' Hunith groaned and walked in to sit at a stool at the bench.

The boys parted so there was at least an inch between them. Arthur grinned at Merlin with a schoolboy, "we just got caught at something naughty" smile. Merlin beamed.

'Young love,' Hunith sighed as she watched them; which makes both boys blush and separate toot sweet.

'Oh please don't stop fawning over each other just because I'm here,' Hunith told them as Arthur walked back over to his batter and Merlin went to make his mother some tea 'It brings back such memories, to see the two of like this. Heated looks, checking each other out when you think the other's not looking, unable to keep your hands off each other.'

'You're awfully reminiscent today,' Merlin remarked and settled her cup in front of her 'Is it another one of your anniversaries?'

'No, no,' Hunith sighed 'Alex left last night.'

Arthur dropped his whisk.

'What a bastard!' Merlin exclaimed 'fucking cowardly sneaking away in the middle of the night.'

'Well, at least I can still consider myself young and fit enough to be a young man's booty call,'

'No, that's ridiculous. You deserve much more than a weekend of shagging followed by skipping out in the middle of the night,' Merlin comforted his mother.

'I hope a real unfortunate accident happens to that bloke, something nasty and painful...that possibly involves hedge clippers,' Arthur remarked.

'Right, I'll go call Gwen,' Merlin ran off toward his phone.

'NO!' both Hunith and Arthur called out.

'"Accident" Merlin,' Arthur groaned 'I'm sure Hunith doesn't want you to have someone actually torture Alex. Right Hunith?'

'...'

'Hunith?!'

'Alright fine, no torture,' Hunith pouted 'But thank you so much for offering dear.'

Merlin shrugged and sat back down with his tea.

'I suppose I'll just lie around the house, singing along to _Tell me on a Sunday, All by myself _and _Alone_,' Hunith sighed.

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other.

'Well...I suppose you could spend the day with us?'

'Splendid! How about the opera? Merlin you know how much I adore the opera! It'll be fabulous, and afterward we can all go out for drinks and discuss our sexual exploits!'

Owain paced along the dock, hands buried deep in his coat to keep away from the freezing English night. Lance and Sophia sat on a bench under the street light, whilst Pen leant against the rail and Morgana sat on it beside him.

'This is a fucking crock, we've been out here for two ruddy hours and not a blasted thing,' Owain cursed.

'Easy there mate it's a long ass flight from Brisbane,' Will stepped out from the shadows.

'About bloody time,' Pen groaned and sat up straight.

'God damn it's freaking cold!' Will cursed 'Bloody British weather.'

'So who exactly are we waiting for and why the hell did we have to wait for your bony arse?' Owain demanded.

'Well being the resourceful and clever person that I am, I've established many contacts and friends here in the UK,' Will explained 'One of them got in contact with someone who reckons they've got information on Emrys' location, and will give us said information for generous compensation, of which my contact will receive 10% for delivering the informant to us.'

'Which we'll give him, _if_ the info checks out,' Morgana spoke up.

'Still doesn't explain why the hell you're here,' Owain pointed out.

'Because this contact, as most contacts do, don't trust people easy. However we have done business frequently in the past and he has come to trust me, however unstable and thin that trust lies out. So he'll only deal with me. You boys are just along for the ride,' Will clarified.

'Nah that's a load of shite!' Owain spoke up 'No way you're running this thing.'

'Listen to me,' Will stepped in close to Owain 'You're all wound up, and high on anger, this guy is real shaky you scare him off, there goes your one lead to find Arthur. So shut the hell up and let me handle this!'

Will's phone beeped. Will checked the screen and nodded.

'Alright they're here,' Will sighed and put his phone away 'Just...don't speak unless your spoken to,'

A car pulled up and a man wearing an obvious disguise got out of the driver's seat.

'William,' the man nodded in greeting.

'Diego,' William acknowledged.

Diego walked around to the back of the car and held the door open. A fit looking blonde man got out, looking rather nervous.

'Will, friends of Will, this is Alex,' Diego introduced as he walked the informant over to them 'He don't speak much English.'

'Guten nacht,' Alex murmured.

'You gotta be freaking kidding me,' Owain groaned.

'Shut up!' Will hissed.

'What's the info?' Will asked them.

'Where's the money?' Diego replied.

'You don't expect me to pay in advance for information that may or may not be full of complete shit?' Will asked.

Diego sighed and looked at the SSA Agents one by one.

'Alright, then,' Diego turned to Alex 'Ask him your questions.'

Will turned to Alex and spoke slowly 'Have you seen the criminal Merlin Emrys and his hostage Arthur Pendragon?'

Diego translated to be on the safe side, nothing can screw up things more than misinterpretation, just look at the bible for Christ's sake. Alex replied in German.

'Yeah he's seen em...ah I think he said that Emrys has been treating your agent well...my German's a bit rusty,' Diego translated.

'Where did you see them?' Will asked Alex.

'Ah,' Diego frowned in concentration as Alex spoke rapidly 'Ah The Alps, Emrys has a large property in the Alps, he can give you...the co-ordinates.'

'How did you come by this information?' Pen interrupted.

'Ah...he slept with Emrys' mother,' Diego translated and eyebrows rose.

'Right,' Lance mocked 'So you infiltrated the lair of a mad genius by shagging the milf? I don't suppose you've got any proof there cougar bait?'

Alex reached inside his jacket and pulled an iphone.

'Well fuck me,' Will gaped.

Sophia ran over and snatched the phone, before unlocking it and checking the settings.

'It's Arthur's,' Sophia confirmed and everyone stiffened 'It's got about a hundred missed calls on there.'

'From who?' Lance asked shakily.

'The agency, his father and some of us,' Sophia listed.

'In attempts to contact Emrys, no doubt, to organise a ransom,' Morgana reasoned.

'So, the money for the co-ordinates?' Diego suggested.

Owain nodded 'Yeah. Deal. Lance! Get on wiring these men their money. We need to get back to the Academy immediately. We've got a team to put together.'

Arthur rested his head in his hand and let out a loud groan, promptly muffled by the sound of the woman on stage reaching a particularly high note.

'Not having a good time?' Merlin whispered.

'I hate the bloody opera,' Arthur whispered back 'My father takes me all the blasted time.'

'Your father's an opera fan?' Merlin stated surprised.

The woman the private booth opposite theirs turned her opera glasses toward their booth so they could magnify her stink eye. Merlin noticed and gave her the finger. She immediately gasped in surprise and turned back to the opera with her 'Well I nevers.'

'I seriously doubt it,' Arthur whispered in reply 'Most of father's MI6 or government official friends go to the opera. He just brings me along to show off. The head of MI6 with the son who's point man of the alpha SSAB team, a family of excellence.'

'Well honestly Arthur you can't really blame him, I firmly believe that if you've got the skill you're entitled to a little...show jumping,' Merlin phrased 'Besides I'm rather fond of showing you off myself.'

'A little? Merlin the word subtle is completely lost on you,' Arthur whispered loudly 'And I am not some cheap tart to hang on your arm! If anyone's showing anyone off, it's me showing you off.'

'Definitely not. You're the pretty one, I'm the rugged good looking one,' Merlin decided.

'A huh, I think you've got your identities crossed,'

'Rubbish...you're the master criminal right?'

Hunith turned around in her seat in front of them.

'As adorable as your rather pathetic attempt at flirting is, do you think you could refrain, save the energy and frustration for your mad sex later hmm?' Hunith suggested before turning back to the opera.

After being told off Arthur and Merlin remained silent for roughly...2 and half minutes.

'Or we could have mad sex now,' Merlin whispered.

'What?' Arthur gaped.

Merlin reached over his seat to rub at Arthur's crotch through his trousers. Arthur became half hard immediately. Merlin brought his finger to his lips and smirked as he shushed Arthur and rubbed his thumb hard against Arthur's cock head. Arthur's head fell back against the chair as he pushed his hips forward in Merlin's grasp.

Arthur bit his lip as Merlin continued to rub, and Arthur began to make little thrusting motions into his hand. Arthur looked up into Merlin's face and had to struggle not to groan. Merlin's eyes were dark and smoky and really fucking hot. Arthur reached across his own chair to palm at Merlin's cock. Merlin shut his eyes tightly for a second, but it was the only reaction he made.

Just like that they locked eyes and smirked. A new challenge. Who could make the other make the most noise?

Quietly zips were pulled down and cocks sprung out, right there in the dark theatre, in their private box, a few feet away from Merlin's Mother! Arthur began to tease Merlin just like he did in the train, when he drove Merlin completely crazy. Arthur slowly ran his fingertips up and down the shaft, before pressing his thumb against the slit and rubbing back and forth. Merlin shut his eyes and exhaled deeply but made no noise. Arthur began to gently stroke Merlin's cock, in an almost-but-not-enough fashion, flicking his thumb over the crown on each swipe.

Merlin made a little noise in the back of his throat. Arthur smirked in victory, which was short lived when Merlin began to fist his cock. Oh fucking Christ! It was the perfect pressure, the perfect speed, the perfect grip. Arthur was flushing all over. His body was heating up in his suit, and he let out a gasp as he gave in and pushed up into Merlin's fist. Pre come began to spill from both of them. They sank down in their seats as they fisted each other, both panting, both flushed.

Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur as he stroked his lovers cock, Arthur met his gaze and held it as they both sped up, stripping each other's cocks. They were both lost now, fucking up into each other's grip, trying so hard to be quiet as their delirium rose. Fingers dug into chairs and toes curled tightly in their shoes. They both came, ironically, at the crescendo, bodies arching up, come painting the back of the chairs in front of them. They both sagged back into their chairs completely out of breath and grinning like fools.

Merlin and Arthur spent the rest of the night grinning at each other like idiots, playing footsie and throwing gummy bears at snooty private booth lady when no one was looking. Finally the opera ended and the lights came on. Hunith stood and faced them with a smile.

'What a lovely opera, don't you think boys?'

'Oh yes, delightful,' Merlin grinned.

'Bloody brilliant, best opera I've ever been to,' Arthur agreed.

'I thought so too...the climax in particular was quite spectacular,' Hunith grinned at them knowingly and walked off leaving behind two very flushed and horrified boys.

Lance squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as Uther glared them all down from his podium.

'If the information we've received is correct Emrys' home should be nestled between these two mountains,' Gaius stated and brought up a digital rendition, created from info provided by the informant 'SSA Alpha Girls!'

The girls all stood to attention.

'You are to enter from the west entrance and comb through every room until you find Arthur Pendragon. SSA Alpha boys!'

The boys all stood to attention.

'You are to enter from the North Entrance and do the same. Owain's on point. Now Emrys is crafty...and rather up himself, so he's bound to have hidden rooms and rigged traps, so keep your eyes open,' Gaius advised.

'This is a rescue mission,' Uther spoke up 'Your main objective is to find Arthur and bring him home. That being said...I don't want Merlin Emrys reaching his 19th birthday.'

'Understood sir!' Owain replied eagerly.

'The Jet is ready and on standby in the hanger, good luck. Bring my son home.'

They all headed out immediately. Lance dawdled behind before he ducked into a nearby room and pulled out his phone. He entered a number and prayed god almighty they-

'Lance?'

'Gwen thank god!' Lance exclaimed 'I think we're in trouble! Well I mean we're not in trouble, well you won't be, if Owain finds out I knew I'll be in so much shite it'll make Shawshank redemption seem like a crawl through daisies.'

'Lance calm down! What the bloody hell is going on?'

'We've found him; well at least I think we've found him. The information seems reliable,' Lance drifted.

'What information?'

'Emrys and Arthur wouldn't happen to be in the Alps by any chance would they?'

'Oh Bullocks.'

'Oh Jesus they are, aren't they? Oh fuck!'

'Okay, okay, we gotta stay calm about this, what's Uther doing in response to the information?' Gwen asked.

'He's sending out both SSA Alpha teams... Our orders are to find and bring back Arthur and to...our orders are kill Emrys.'

'Jesus! God damn it Merlin, I fucking told you. Stupid god damn wanker being lead around by his prick!'

'So, what's our plan? How do I stop this? I can't get in touch with Arthur...long story short, we have his phone,' Lance stated.

'Okay...ah I'll try to reach Merlin, you...stall.'

'Stall? How the hell am I suppose to stall?' Lance demanded.

'Mess with the chopper engines or something,'

'Firstly, we're using a plane, and secondly I haven't got a fucking clue about aerodynamics!' Lance stressed.

'Okay, okay, we'll think up something,'

'Well we better do it quick, cause if we don't, Arthur's entire career will be flushed down the toilet and Merlin Emrys will be dead all for falling in love with the fucking enemy!'

'Ahem!' Lance turned toward the interruption and froze. Morgana stood there calmly with an eyebrow raised.

'Is there something I should know?' Morgana asked.

'Ah...no?'

'I think you had better tell me everything, and tell me now, because we're airborne in ten minutes.'

Lance sat her down and in 8 minutes or less told her everything that had happened from the rooftop incident until now. She just stared off into space for a little before finally she opened her mouth and said:

'Huh, looks like Gaius owes me 50 quid.'

'...what?'

'Arthur, I always thought he was gay...and apparently likes bad boys...but then again who doesn't,' Morgana drifted 'Oh bloody hell! We're about to kill Merlin Emrys!'

'That's my point!'

After that they had no choice. They got in the chopper and took off toward the Alps. Trying to think of anything, some way to stop something truly horrible from happening.

Merlin stretched his body out on the rug and pillows arranged in front of the fire. Merlin had already dressed himself in a hoddie and sweat pants, desperate to be out of that god damn penguin suit. Arthur sat on the couch and unlaced his shoes.

'You're mother seemed happier after dinner?' Arthur spoke up.

'Hmm,' Merlin stretched revealing tempting flat stomach.

'Is that another Emrys trait? The ability to bounce back quickly?' Arthur asked chucking his shoes away somewhere behind him.

'More of an ability to bury our feelings deep down until not even we can tell that it's there...until we truly forget and go digging, then BAM, you find the corpse of your dead Grandma and it's all screaming and police' police'!'

'That...is a really bad analogy,' Arthur stated and ripped the tie from his neck, tossing that aside.

'Yeah, I'm tired, give me a break, I can't be witty and charming all the time,'

'So...you don't handle pain well?' Arthur asked and shrugged out of his shirt.

'We don't handle heartbreak well,' Merlin corrected.

'You sound like you're speaking from experience,' Arthur stated and shucked off his trousers, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

'There was a guy,' Merlin nodded 'he left me a wreck, I was in a bad place for a long while...which terrifies me.'

'How do you mean?' Arthur asked and sat down next to Merlin on the rug. Merlin sat up and pulled his legs up to his chest.

'Because what I felt for him? Is nothing compared to how I feel for you,' Merlin stated.

Arthur reached out and cupped Merlin's cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone.

'I don't deserve you,' Arthur stated.

'Don't be ridiculous.'

'You...you are charming, funny, hilarious really. You go for what you want, you outsmart everyone. You're cocky, you wear ridiculously tight clothing. You mock men twice your age and experience. You've never been caught, you kick the arse of the American technological prodigy and come up with ridiculous cheer and dance routines whilst you're at it. And...and you're so fucking beautiful.'

'Are you serious? I don't have a swelled enough head as it is? Next you know I'll be robbing ridiculously secure and well guarded banks in broad daylight!'

'You already did, remember? And you kidnapped me just to add to drama?'

'Oh yeah I remember,' Merlin grinned and grabbed Arthur by the back of his neck and pulled him in.

They kissed passionately. Merlin grasped at Arthur's hips and kissed him filthily. Tongue teasing his, nibbling at lips and sucking on his lovers tongue. Arthur moaned and sat up; grasping Merlin's head so he could tease Merlin's ears and tongue fuck Merlin's mouth as they rubbed against each other.

Merlin rested his hands on Arthur's boxers and gently pushed them down his lover's hips. Arthur's cock sprang out, hard and begging for attention. Merlin rubbed his fully clothed body against Arthur's causing Arthur to moan and thrust against his lover. Arthur slid his hand between their bodies and slowly unzipped Merlin's hoodie. He pushed the jumper from Merlin's milky white shoulder, revealing beautiful pale skin. They immediately pressed back against one other, grasping and running hands all over bare skin. Arthur frustrated, yanked down Merlin's sweats, freeing Merlin's own cock. Then pushed their bodies back together. They began to thrust, rubbing their bare cocks against one another, pre-come making it deliciously slippery and wet and perfect. They were moaning, panting and oh so hot. They kept rubbing and thrusting, tasting at each other mouths, shoulders, necks, ears, anywhere in reach.

'Merlin, oh god Merlin,' Arthur gasped and then turn to whisper in Merlin's ear 'Please Merlin, fuck me.'

Merlin groaned and pushed Arthur down onto the rug.

'Go, go, go!'

One by one the SSA teams jumped out of the plane and fell toward the ever fast approaching mountains. It was night, it was the freaking Alps, they were freezing, but they were landing right over their target. The air was whooshing past them in a way that made their stomach drop out and try to fight off the overwhelming panic as they free fell toward very rocky ground. They pulled their chutes and slowly descended on the roof of the monster of a house.

'Alright, we've all got our missions,' Owain directed.

Morgana and Lance exchanged worried looks. All they could do now was "Accidentally" bump into furniture and hope that the boys find them before they find the boys.

'Move out.'

Arthur groaned and thrust back onto Merlins fingers. Merlin massaged that spot Arthur never knew existed inside him and he bucked and shouted. Merlin fucked Arthur with his fingers and Arthur was loving every god damn second of it.

Finally Merlin pulled out and Arthur made a noise of disappointment before Merlin's cock was pressing against his stretched and hungry hole. Arthur thrust back onto Merlin's cock and they both groaned.

'Let me know when,' Merlin told him 'I don't want to hurt you.'

Arthur nodded, so extremely grateful, a wave of affection for Merlin rolled over him. Soon enough Arthur nodded and Merlin began to thrust inside of him. For a while, it hurt, but the pain began to fade and then Merlin hit that spot with his cock and bloody hell! Arthur bent over and allowed Merlin to fuck into him, urging his lover to move faster and harder. Oh god. Merlin was really fucking good at this. He was making Arthur's head spin. His entire body was so hot, he was shaking, Merlin kept pummelling his magic spot, again and again. Arthur couldn't stop screaming, he was losing it. Merlin reached forward and put his fingers in Arthur's mouth. Arthur sucked on them greedily as he fucked himself back on Merlin's cock, meeting his lover halfway. He was so fucking close when he heard it. Something smashed right outside the door.

'God damn it Lance!' a familiar voice shouted right before the bedroom door opened and Arthur's team mates entered to see Merlin buried balls deep inside of Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur immediately separated, pulling pillows into their laps.

A terrifying look came over Owain's face. He glared at Merlin and raised his gun.

'You mother fucker!'

'Owain, no!' Arthur shouted and ran so he was standing in front of Merlin, between him and Arthur's team mates.

'I know what it looks like, but, he didn't do...what you think he was doing,' Arthur told them.

'So he wasn't butt fucking you just now?' Pen asked confused.

'Well yeah, but...he wasn't forcing me, I swear to you Owain, please don't shoot him,' Arthur begged.

'But...but we heard you screaming?' Pen asked confused...and then it hit him 'Oh.'

'You're not a poof!' Owain stated 'And we've got our orders, rescue you, and kill Emrys.'

'You can't do that, the SSA doesn't issue kill orders!' Arthur argued.

'He kidnapped an SSA operative!' Owain yelled.

'No he didn't!' Arthur shouted and everyone paused 'I went willingly. He asked me to come with him...and I went willingly.'

'What the hell Arthur? This guy made our lives a living hell for months, and then he suddenly asks if you'll run away with him during some heist and you say yes?! He's a bloody man!' Owain exclaimed.

'It wasn't...it wasn't just at the heist, I had been...with Merlin before that,' Arthur confessed and the penny dropped.

'You've been fucking Emrys? We had all been working our arses off, to find him and you'd been fucking him in your spare time?' Pen demanded, as fate would have it, that was when the Alpha girls found them.

The Sophia and Nimueh looked at Arthur and Merlin shocked, realisation dawning on them, looks of concern turning to contempt.

'It isn't really like that, it's a long story,' Arthur tried.

'Well I don't want to fucking hear it!' Owain yelled.

'Who the bloody hell are you Arthur Pendragon? How could you play us all like that? We've been friends for years! You've known Emrys for what? Weeks?' Pen exclaimed.

'You've betrayed us,' Owain stated plainly 'Your friends, your own god damn father, your fucking country. We looked everywhere for you. All of us, worried you were dead!'

'I'm sorry, I am,' Arthur had never felt so ashamed.

The full reality of it dawned on Arthur; he was sucked painfully, out of the fantasy he and Merlin had created. What they had done, what they had caused. These were his friends, more than that, they were his brothers, they had saved each other's lives so many times. Risked their lives to make sure the other got out okay. All that loyalty, gone, he had let them down.

'We know,' Lance stated suddenly surprising everyone 'And we know you're going to do the right thing now. Finally, and come home.'

'You don't have to,' Merlin stood and Owain raised his weapon 'You can stay Arthur, you don't have to leave with them, you don't owe them anything.'

'But I do,' Arthur stated 'They're right, they're my family, and I...I put them through hell.'

'So apologise, but...in the end, the only person you owe anything to is yourself...and what you want,' Merlin urged.

'You shut up! Without you, none of this would have happened,' Sophia spat.

'Arthur come back, we can salvage what's left of your career and your reputation' Morgana urged 'Your father will forgive you, we'll forgive you!'

'Eventually,' Pen added.

'It's that or become a fugitive, wanted for treason. You'd never be able to see your father or us again, without the exchange involving bullets,' Lance reasoned.

'For Christ sake Arthur!' Sophia cursed 'Think about all your giving up for _him_! A bloody sexual experimentation, it's not like you're in love with him!'

'Are you?' Morgana asked 'Do you love him?'

Arthur's gaze fell to the floor. He had never felt such shame, such guilt. Who was he turning into? Arthur knew there was only one real choice now so he opened up his mouth and said:

'No, no I don't love him,'

And then Arthur was forced to watch Merlin shatter right in front of him. He didn't cry, didn't scream, didn't even blink. But Arthur saw it, in his face; Merlin's eyes never looked so haunted.

'Arthur?' Merlin spoke softly and almost reached out, until Owain stepped forward, gun aimed at Merlin's chest.

'Get the fuck back!' Owain shouted.

Arthur turned away from Merlin, couldn't look at him now. Couldn't bear the thought.

'...fine then. If that's the way you want it go. Just don't think for a second that I'm going with you!' Merlin exclaimed.

'The hell you aren't, you're in our custody!' Owain stated.

'Operation Galaxy Quest,' Merlin commanded.

A very loud and sudden alarm went off, screeching all over the house.

'What the bloody hell?' Pen covered his ears.

'When I had this place built, I had over 2 tonnes of explosives positioned around the house attached to sophisticated system, my system. I estimate you've got about 4 minutes to leave before you see my own rendition of Independence Day. I suggest you leave now.' Merlin threatened.

'Bullocks!' Pen cursed.

'Everyone to the rendezvous now!' Owain shouted.

Everyone but Owain and Arthur bolted out of the room. Owain grabbed Arthur's hand and back him out behind the door.

'Fine, we're leaving, but you, you're staying put,' Owain smirked and slammed the doors shut, before barricading it by overturning huge bookshelf in front of the door.

'What the hell are you doing?' Arthur shouted, before Owain turned and punched Arthur, hard.

Arthur hit the floor unconscious. Owain hoisted him up onto his shoulder and ran toward the exit.

Inside the room, on the rug Merlin and Arthur had previously been making love on. Merlin sank to his knees and allowed himself to weep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hunith had just finished rolling the last curler in her hair when the alarm went off. The house then politely and eloquently informed her that itwas going to blow the holy hell out of itself and to have a nice day. Any sensible, rational, and obedient person would have followed the normal evacuation procedure (that is if in some bizarre and extremist world houses committing suicide was a normal occurrence) however Hunith was a mother, a breed of person not known for calm rationality.

She ran to her son's favourite room in the South Wing. It was barricaded by one of Merlin's giant, bookshelves, previously stacked with gratuitous amounts of books.

'Merlin!' she shouted at the door.

There came no reply. Hunith, being the mother of a genius, wasn't without some smarts herself. She ran over to the sniper encased in glass, hung proudly on the wall. She picked up a random object (which just so happened to be Merlin's iPod...oops,) and threw it at the glass casing. It smashed a hole wide enough for her to reach in and grasp the rifle. She yanked it out, smashing open the rest of the glass.

She ran back to the bookcase and wedged the rifle between the shelf and the door. She pushed all her weight onto the rifle. The leverage pushed the bookcase open far enough for her to open the door slightly and squish through.

Merlin was on his knees in the centre of the room.

'Merlin!' she ran to him and cupped his teary face in her palm 'Where's Arthur? We need to get out of here.'

'He's gone,' Merlin told her, another tear slid down his pale cheekbone.

'What do you mean, where is he?'

'He left with them; he chose his team over me. His suffocating father and the friends he couldn't tell he was gay.'

'Merlin, I'm sad for you, I really am, but now is not the time to-,'

'He chose them over me.'

'Yes but the house-,'

'I thought he loved me.'

SLAP.

'Criminal masterminds do not fall apart over being dumped,' Hunith scolded.

'Right, sorry,' Merlin came back to himself and checked his watch 'Two minutes till detonation...shall we get a move on then?'

'Let's.'

Arthur awoke on something hard and cold. The wind was rustling up his hair in all direction and his head was pounding. He opened his eyes. He saw Pen strapped to his chair, helmet on and speaking into the microphone while he adjusted switches in front of him and directed a familiar looking stick. The helicopter. They were in Merlin's helicopter—oh god Merlin!

Arthur pulled himself up and crawled over to the window. They were already in the air, high above Merlin's manor.

'Stop!' Arthur ordered and turned to his teammates.

Morgana, Lance and Sophia looked up when he spoke.

'We have to stop! We can't leave him there to die!' Arthur urged.

Owain turned around from where he sat in the front next to Pen.

'We already have.'

A gigantic blast of noise sounded from below them and a massive shock wave forced the helicopter to sway dangerously.

Those within the helicopter struggled to balance themselves as Pen tried to accommodate to the abrupt impact. When the shock had passed Arthur rushed back over to the window, to see the giant flames, smoke, and debris, of what was left of Merlin's home.

'No!' Arthur shouted and whipped around to Owain 'You fuck!'

Arthur's fist collided with Owain's face. Which resulted in a large _snap_and blood began to gush from Owain's nose. Lance and Morgana took hold of Arthur and pulled him back. Owain cursed and Pen struggled to fly with all the commotion.

'I can't believe it!' Sophia exclaimed from where she sat near the window. 'That bugger must have nine lives.'

'What is it?' Morgana asked over the noise of Owain forcing his nose back into place.

Arthur hurried to the window and grinned.

Merlin and Hunith were booking it, safely away from the fire on snow mobiles.

'Right, let's pursue!' Owain ordered and took out his gun.

'We can't,' Pen informed them 'This thing barely has enough gas to get us to the nearest airfield without engaging in a pursuit.'

'Bloody hell!' Owain swore 'fine, get us back home, but I swear to god, that I _will_ get Emrys back for this.'

After Uther was briefed on what had actually transpired over the past few days, he locked himself inside the shooting range for two hours. When he emerged the Agents that entered were amazed to find the targets possessed faces... or more correctly one particular face.

Once Uther had blown off a bit of steam, he summoned another gathering of the both Alpha teams and their handlers. Nimueh, who had not been present during both the raid and the first briefing sat there in shock. Uther brooded in his chair, Gaius sighed and looked altogether disapproving. The team's eyes jumped from place to place not sure where exactly to look in the...most unusual of circumstances.

'Are you kidding me?' Nimueh turned to Arthur in surprise. 'We conduct an international manhunt for you and you're shagging the suspect? What did you think this was a joke? _Let's divert federal resources and man hours so I can have my experimental homosexual fling in style!_'

'Nimueh, you really needn't bother, Arthur's already received a complete chewing out from all of us, you couldn't make him feel anymore guilty,' Morgana defended.

Arthur's eyes remained downcast.

'He feels guilty? Oh well then that's alright then, I mean it's not like he's legally guilty of treason, consorting with the enemy, or aiding and abetting.' Nimueh, queen of sarcasm added. 'He's single handily turned the SSA into the laughing stock of the entire intelligence community!'

'No he hasn't,' Uther stated from his very large chair, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. 'Because this information is never going to leave this room. In your reports you will describe events, where you found Arthur being held captive against his will by the cyber terrorist Merlin Emrys. You will then describe how you rescued him and blew up the building in an attempt to kill the suspect.'

'Furthermore,' Uther sat forward in his chair. 'Arthur will be awarded a medal in a ceremony a week from now where he will discuss the traumatic events that occurred to him, and how it was only through the loyalty and strength of his friends that he survived. No one outside of his room will know about this and thereby save the reputation of this team, this agency, and this country.'

The team all nodded, the plan sounded better by the second. The Alpha Team was supposed to be the best of the best, a great symbol of respect. Arthur's...romance, would have shamed or ruined all of them. They were the team who spent several days searching Merlin Emrys, to discover one of their very own to be having an affair with said criminal? They'd all look like fools.

'That's all very well and good but what about him?' Nimueh asked gesturing at Arthur. 'What if he tries to nick off to see lover boy again?'

'He won't,' Uther stated.

'With all due respect si-,'

'He won't, because the Arthur that I know wouldn't sell out his team and his country,' Uther stood and walked up into Arthur's personal space.

' No, I believe Arthur was drugged or brainwashed into believing he had feelings for this criminal. Because the son that I know, that I raised would never betray me, his team or his country like that,' Uther glared into Arthur's eyes 'You didn't know what you were doing, did you son?'

'No,' Arthur spoke quietly 'You're right, I didn't,'

'Good, then in the meantime, you will provide Gaius with any information you may have on Emrys's whereabouts and then you will be placed under round the clock lockdown. Only out for missions and classes,' Uther directed before leaving room.

'You're very lucky Arthur Pendragon,' Nimueh glared at him 'to have friends and family who care about you so much, which is more than they can say for you.'

'Well I hate to say I told you so,' Gwen spoke smugly from where she sat was perched on top of Merlin's desk.

'The bloody hell you do,' Merlin grumbled from where he sat on his sofa.

'True, but I _was_ right, and you put me through a hell of a lot of drama and bull shit over Arthur bloody Pendragon so you're going to sit there and listen while I gloat,'

'It's not like I have a choice, you cuffed me to the wall.'

'Yes well...you have this nasty habit of running off whenever I try to lecture to,'

'Gee I wonder why that is?'

'Oh just shut up and listen Dr. Horrible...now where was I? Oh yes, I warned you about Arthur bloody Pendragon, and getting involved with the SSA but no. You're Merlin _fucking_ Emrys and above the petty danger of incarceration for the rest of your life...I might also add that considering how young you are that is even longer than life imprisonment for the average person. '

'Oi!' Gwen exclaimed and snapped her fingers.

'What? I'm listening!'

'The bloody hell you were!'

'That's ridiculous, how could you possibly known whether or not I was listening? I'm making eye contact aren't I? My non verbals are all responsive!'

'Your eyes were glazing!'

'Were not.'

'Were too.'

'Were not!'

'Were too!'

'Really, you two should be ashamed of yourselves,' Hunith stated from behind her fashion magazine on Merlin's bed. 'Is this what passes for witty villain dialogue these days?'

'What is this? Attack Merlin day? I've been dumped! Where's the support?' Merlin demanded.

'I'm sorry dear. Should I go fetch us some chocolate from Harvard's and rent some gushy movie about a woman who finds her own independence and sense of power after being in a controlling and domineering relationship?' Hunith offered with a taunting smile.

'I was thinking more along the lines of Hackers or Dogma, oh I know let's get Die Hard!' Merlin exclaimed.

'Brilliant idea!' Gwen added. 'Right after I've finished lecturing you on how I was right about you and Arthur's relationship ending in disaster and you were, for once, wrong.'

'Ending? Gwen, dearest,' Merlin purred 'what you makes you think this has ended?'

'Ah, perhaps it was the dumping you and leaving you in a house to die?'

'All are insignificant.' Merlin brushed off with his un-cuffed hand 'Nothing worth fighting for ever comes easy.'

'Well I can assure you any further action on your part is going to be more than a little bit difficult. Lance told me that Arthur has sworn to have nothing to do with you. He's not even allowed to Google your name.'

'Still in touch with Lance are we? You bloody hypocrite how come you're allowed to see an SSA agent and I'm not?!' Merlin turned and tugged at his handcuffs.

'Several reasons; One: because Lance and I are not dating, we're just emailing...and texting on occasion. Two: because Lance is _not _the son of the director of MI6, and three: because we're not bloody stupid enough to _try and run away together_.'

'That is so unfair!'

'_That_ is life.'

'Well I don't bloody well care what you say; I'm going to get Arthur back. This is not over yet, I assure you,'

'You ...barmy arrogant little shi-.'

'Gwen, fetch my motorcycle, I have a stud to woo.'

Arthur returned to his room after another hellishly long day and collapsed on his bed. He received pats on the back and 'welcome backs' and 'congratulations' from his schoolmates, along with glares and cold shoulders from members of his own team. Lance tried to show support when the others weren't around, telling him he had made the right decision and to hang on, that it would soon pass. Morgana too tried to comfort, however she still managed to pull off that general air of disapproval.

Arthur ran his hands through his hair. It was almost too much, all this resentment and disappointment from people he cares about. Everything just felt like it was falling apart...and then there was Merlin.

God he missed him _so much_. Arthur thought about their time together all the fucking time, he could barely concentrate on his classes. Arthur thought about the way Merlin had kissed him, the way they had had jerked each other off in the opera theatre, the way Merlin had gone down on him, _oh god_, the taste of Merlin when Arthur had gone down on _him_. Then there was that night in the bath tub and several times more in Merlin's bed.

Arthur reached down and palmed his hard cock through his pants, his eyes welled up as he imagined Merlin's pale skin, the arch of his neck, the strong look of longing in Merlin's eyes . His arousal peaked and he slipped his hand into his jeans, he began to stroke his cock nice and slow, remembering the first time he had touched himself for Merlin.

'Well...I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I got here, but I must say this is a very pleasant surprise,'

Arthur ripped his hand out of his pants and shot up from his bed.

Merlin sat on Arthur's desk grinning, like it was the most casual thing in the world for him to be there.

'Oh please don't let me stop you, wouldn't dream of it...okay yes, I do dream of it, but usually it's because I'm replacing your hand with my mouth or-.'

'What the hell are you doing here?' Arthur hissed.

'I've come to see you, obviously.'

'Merlin! You can't be here!'

'Oh I know. You say you can't see me, I come see you anyway, it's kind of like this little game we play.'

'You need to leave, now.'

'Come on, you're not the tiniest little bit happy to see me?'

'No, now leave, or I'll get the others,'

'The others?' Merlin asked 'What's the matter? You can't get rid of me yourself?'

Merlin stalked toward Arthur. Arthur flinched and tried to stay out of Merlin's reach.

'Tell me Arthur, what were you thinking about?' Merlin asked as he crowded Arthur up against the wall, their bodies so close it was torture. 'Just now, when you were jerking off what were you thinking about?'

Arthur's heart was beating so fast, his skin was so hot, his cock was begging for any kind of contact and Merlin looked so good; that pale skin, that hair, those cheekbones, and _dear lord_ his _neck_.

'Something I'm not supposed to,' Arthur spoke, his voice strained.

Merlin _finally_ pressed his lips to Arthur's. Arthur immediately parted his lips and clung to Merlin's back. Merlin swept his tongue inside and Arthur kissed back forcefully. They hungrily kissed and clutched at each other, tongues tasting and caressing, teeth nipping and teasing. They pressed their bodies together and groaned into kiss, completely swept up in one another.

They separated and panted for breath, starring at each other as they tried to regain some semblance of control.

'You see? You can't tell me you don't feel that,' Merlin stated.

Arthur's eyes went cold. Then he reached out and flicked open a latch on his desk and pressed the button within. For the second time in 52 hours an alarm began shrieking.

'I'm sorry,' Arthur said and slipped out of Merlin's reach.

'You know what Arthur,' Merlin spoke with contempt 'you should really try thinking for yourself sometime, you might like it.'

Merlin heard a familiar click, before a gunshot, blew Arthur's lock to the other side of the room and the door was smashed open. Owain came storming in, gun raised.

'Bugger!' Merlin exclaimed and ran for the window. He jumped, but not until he heard gunshot and pain burned through his left shoulder. He hit the ground hard, cursed and made a run for his bike. He was really beginning to dislike this Owain chap.

'He's gone,' Owain panted, after he had run almost the entire block chasing after Emrys on that damned motorcycle.

'You did the right thing,' Lance told Arthur, who was once again casting his eyes downward.

Pen clapped Arthur on the shoulder encouragingly before they all headed back to blessed sleep.

Arthur collapsed on his bed once more, absentmindedly running his fingertips over his lips.

'_Bugger bloody mother shagging wanker tosser __fuck_!'

'You cuss at me one more time Merlin Emrys and I'll take away your super computer!' Hunith warned as she dug around deeper in Merlin's shoulder in search for the elusive bullet.

'It's theoretically impossible for you or anyone else to remove my super computer, for a number of variables, one being of which you have no idea how a _laptop_ works _mother- fucking __ow_!'

'Karma,' Gwen said smugly from the sofa. 'Finally you get _some_ form of payback.'

'Oh shove it up your blooming _arse_!' Merlin yelled as Hunith yanked out the tweezers from Merlin's body.

'Found it!' she declared and dropped the bullet in the bowl full of water. 'Now I'll just stitch you up and you'll be good as new.'

'As well as I could be, seeking medical attention from my mother,' Merlin groaned.

'Please, this is hardly my first bullet wound...hell it's not even my seventh,' Hunith remarked.

'I did offer to remove it, you'll recall?' Gwen reminded him.

'Genius remember? I'm not stupid enough to fall for that, I ask you to remove it and somehow I'll end up without a left foot...or castrated.'

'Hmm castration would solve many of our problems.'

'You come near me with any sort of sharp instrument and I'll add your name to registry of scientology and wire all your money to charitable causes.'

'You wouldn't dare!'

'Try me woman—_sodding bloody hell's arse_!'

'Sorry dear, nearly finished,' Hunith comforted him.

'So are you done now?' Gwen asked Merlin 'Have you endured enough emotional torture, can we _finally_ move on from this disaster?'

'He kissed me back Gwen, why would I ever give up after such encouragement?'

'Perhaps because he called the alarm on you and got you _shot?_'

'Foreplay.'

'That's _it_, I'm calling the funny farm!'

'All done,' Hunith sang and got up to get rid of all the bloody patches and sterilise the instruments.

'Right,' Merlin sighed 'Now I wonder if someone would be so kind as to carry me to my super computer?'

Uther had his driver pull up front of the SSAB Alpha boy's team house and got out. He straightened his jacket and stalked up the driveway, where Owain and Arthur were seated on the front porch.

'Well? What' so damn important that couldn't be expressed in a phone call?' Uther demanded.

'Sorry sir...but I really...didn't want to explain that to you,' Owain sighed.

'Explain what?!'

Owain pointed off behind Uther. Uther turned to look at the school. Certain classrooms were lit up whilst others remained dark. This in itself was pretty unusual seeing how it was night, and a Saturday. What was even more peculiar was that the lights, from a distance actually spelt out words. In this case a sentence that read:

_I will never give him up_

Then the classrooms all went dark, before new ones lit up spelling:

_Uther can kiss my bony arse._

Then finally followed by:

_Hugs and Kisses – Merlin._

'How the bloody hell is he doing that?' Uther gestured wildly.

'The lights are all based on an electronic system.' Lance appeared at the doorway 'He must have hacked in and gained control of it.'

'God damn it, I want this boy in the ground! I wanted it done yesterday!' Uther roared and turned to Arthur 'And as for you! I think it's time you started looking for your romance or intercourse elsewhere.'

The lift doors opened and Hunith and Gwen bolted down the hallway for Merlin's room as fast as they could. Gwen was in the lead, but Hunith was surprisingly agile for age, and not above fighting dirty. This involved zapping Gwen with the tazer Merlin got her for Christmas.

Gwen went down and Hunith crossed the finish line, or rather Merlin's threshold and slammed the door behind her. Merlin looked up at his mother's entrance with an eyebrow raised.

'Mother?'

'Merlin dear, there's something I have to tell you,' she spoke gently and walked over to the desk Merlin was working at.

She sat down on it and ran her hands through his hair.

'You're not going to like it...but you should know...and you should hear it from me,'

'Ah okay....what is it?'

'...ah...I just shot Gwen up with enough electricity to make a person unconscious and no doubt sore when she wakes up.'

'...You electrocuted Gwen?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Ah...to get to you first.'

'Why would you need to see me first?'

'Well you see I did electrocute Gwen...but that wasn't what I came in here to tell you. I electrocuted Gwen so she wouldn't tell you, because she'd just rub your nose in it and try to hurt you and baby you've already been through so much-'

'Mother...you're really not making much sense.'

'Well you see, Gwen just got an email from Lance and I just happened to be there and well you've always known I've been a bit of a sticky beak, so I took a quick peak and...Honey, Arthur's got a new girlfriend.'

'What?!'

'Well not new exactly, apparently they've dated before, him and this Sophia girl,' Hunith added.

'Sophia? From the girls Alpha team?'

'Yes that's the one.'

'This is Uther's doing!' Merlin glared at the wall.

'Well...perhaps...but maybe he's just...you know...moved on.'

'No, no way, not so soon after, not after the way we kissed.'

'Passionate was it?' Hunith leaned in eagerly.

'To say I was worked up would be an understatement. If someone had thrown a bucket of water on us there would have been steam.'

'That's my boy.'

'It must be a set up,'

'I have more information you may find useful, information I know Gwen wouldn't want me telling you.'

'Oh really? What would that be exactly?'

'Just the time and place of Arthur and Sophia's next date.'

'Mother, I love you.'

'I love you too, snookums.'

'_I've heard about fashionably late but this is ridiculous,'_

'_Gwen, what did I say about breaking radio silence?!'_

'_That's Queen Magnificent to you Merlin! You dragged me into this mess, so I reserve the right to assign the codenames, Donatello.'_

'_Oh come on, no one likes Donatello, how about Michelangelo or Splinter?'_

'_Donatello is the nagging nerd and token gay turtle, so I think it's rather appropriate.'_

'_Bloody Donatello, I could have been Val Kilmer from Kiss Kiss Bang Bang he was gay.'_

'_Oh quit your complaining.'_

'_Demeter, how are things going down your end?'_

'_Demeter? As in, the mother of Persephone? The woman abducted by Hades to the Underworld? Are you implying something Gwen?'_

'_Calm down Merlin, again I think it rather appropriate; you were seduced the dark side after all weren't you?'_

'_9 o'clock and all's well Queen Magnificent.' _Hunith's voice sounded through the radio.

'_I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Donatello for this complete waste of time and inducing mind numbing boredom now for the past __two__ hours!' _

'_Gwen, there's a particular pointy appendage you can go suck.'_

'_Overcompensating Bastard and Perky Boyfriend Stealing Bitch have arrived.'_

'_I find that description of Arthur to be anatomically incorrect...Sophia's sounds about right though.'_

'_What's their location Demeter?'_

'_Overcompensating Bastard just pulled up in a very sensible looking car, not like that death trap you ride around on__,__ Donatello.'_

'_Mother, now is not the time.'_

'_Oh how nice, he's just opened the door for her, I hope your paying attention__,__ dear.'_

'_Oh god, merciful and wise, if you truly exist you will disconnect this radio connection now.'_

'_...'_

'_Did it work?'_

'_Well that solves that two thousand and ten year old debate.'_

'_They're being seated at one of the centre tables.'_

'_Okay I'm lining up the shot.'_

'_Ah Gwen? Just how good is your aim with that thing?'_

'_Donatello? I'm a mercenary and former assassin, you don't see me questioning your hacking ability do you?'_

'_Right, sorry...it's just that, I know that you're just firing a bug plant into the courtyard...but at that propulsion...well if you hit Arthur you could kill him.' _

'_Relax__,__ I have perfect aim. Alright, bug plant 1...fire.'_

'_...'_

'_Did you just blow up that gentlemen's bottle of champagne?' _Hunith questioned.

'_Oops.'_

'_Oops?! That was right next to Arthur's head!!!'_

'_Forgot to compensate for wind, no problem, I'll just try again.'_

'_Wait, wait, maybe I could just sneak by and-.'_

'_Fire!'_

'_...'_

'Did that man's champagne bottle just blow up?' A feminine voice sounded on the radio.

'It appears so.'

'How strange.'

'_You see, piece of cake.'_

'_Tell that to the champagne bottle.'_

'Oh Arthur this is just lovely, you have such good taste,' Sophia spoke softly.

'_Oh Arthur this is just lovely, neh neh bla bla__,__ I'm a skank.'_

'_Really Donatello, show at least some morsel of maturity.'_

'_I am mother; she's still alive isn't she?'_

'_Shh I missed that, what did they say?'_

'_Perky Boyfriend Stealing Bitch just told Overcompensating Bastard that she wasn't wearing any underwear.'_

'_She did WHAT?_

'_God Donatello, you're so easy.'_

'_I'm going to kill you, in slow and painful ways.'_

'_Perky Boyfriend Stealing Bitch ordered the salad and some form of posh wine, Overcompensating Bastard asked for steak and a bottle of sake.'_

'_Sake, that takes me back, did I ever tell you about that time I was in Japan working under__, __quite literally, a yakuza boss with plans to take his empire nationally?'_

'_God mother, not now, please, I'm not in the state of mind to listen to another of your call girl sex stories.'_

'_I am.'_

'_God__,__ shut __up__.'_

'I understand what you went through Arthur I really do,' Sophia spoke.

'Do you?'

'Of course, I went through an experimentation phase myself.'

'You have?'

'Oh yes, Nimueh and I went to this Christmas spy party last year and we had a bit too much eggnog and one thing lead to another.'

'Uh huh.'

'_Oh I really did not need that visual, yuck.'_

'_Gay boys, seriously any mention of vaginas and you freak.'_

'_What? They're weird looking and squishy.'_

'_And you prefer hard and...Less squishy.'_

'_Right.'_

'Anyway...if it's experimentation you're interested in,' Sophia spoke and then reached out to lay her hand on top of Arthur's 'then I'd be more than willing to help.'

'_Gwen, give me your bug gun.'_

'_No... you'll miss. I'll take her out for a particularly generous Christmas bonus?'_

'_Done.'_

'_You'll do no such thing; do you honestly think Arthur will forgive you if you murder one of his team mates?'_

'_...He may...,'_

'_Here comes the alcohol.'_

'_Finally.'_

'_You sound rather pleased__,__ Donatello?'_

'_Let's just say I have friends in catering.'_

'_Who?'_

'_Jim Gunn that old navy cook?'_

'_Oh yeah, how is old Jimmy?'_

'_He's a vice chef or something,'_

'_Here? Wow I call that a successful retirement from crime.'_

'_Yeah...the poor sod.'_

'Oh...' Sophia frowned 'This has really strange aftertaste.'

'I wouldn't know.'

'Would you like to try? I could feed you mouth to mouth?' Sophia grinned cheekily.

Arthur downed a shot of sake fast.

'_You know I'm really not feeling guilty about this in the least.' _Donatello snapped.

'_I know! That line? Soo desperate. She's completely bollocksing up this seduction thing,' _Queen Magnificent remarked.

'_The hint is subtlety, a well timed flash of leg or a fine turn of wrist, throwing yourself at men never works...unless you're in a low class establishment like a strip club or something.'_

'_Mother, please I really don't need to know the tricks of your trade.'_

'I've really missed you,' Sophia reached across the table and rested her hand on top of Arthur's 'I forgot why we broke up in the first place.'

'_I'll give you a clue honey, it's long and hard and you don't have one!' _

'_Oh I know! I know!_

'_We all know Hunith, because everyone on this frequency likes cock...some more than others.' _

Sophia took another sip of wine and smile fondly at Arthur. However the desired effect was lost due to the condition of her teeth.

'_Oh My God...did her teeth just...turn black?'_ Hunith enquired.

'_They may. They may also remain like that for up to and including 48 hours.'_

'_Brilliant.'_

'Ah I think you have something...,' Arthur gestured toward his mouth. Sophia dug out her compact.

'Oh my, this is embarrassing,' Sophia giggled and popped open the mirror 'OH MY GOD!'

The observers spent the next twenty minute laughing as Sophia went off at the staff. Arthur sat there drinking his sake looking extremely bored and irritated.

Sophia wanted to leave immediately, but couldn't turn down the manager when he said they'd give them their meals for free, as well as a very expensive bottle of champagne, and a string quartet to play lovely mood music for the romantic night together.

The string quartet was immediately rushed over. Sophia stopped her raving and got back into the mood of their date. She started by gazing lovingly at Arthur as romantic music filled the air.

'_Blast!'_

'_Oh didn't see that coming did you? Although I must say,' _Gwen laughed '_Her smile isn't quite so alluring now...my god she looks hilarious.'_

'Oh look the food's here,' Arthur quickly interrupted, breaking the mood, as their meals were placed before them.

'Oh this is delicious!' Sophia exclaimed.

'_Wow, way to guzzle it down__,__ porky,' _

'So I was thinking, the girls are both out tonight, and we'd have the house all too ourselves.'

Merlin laughed evilly into his microphone as Arthur's face screwed up.

'What? What is it?' Sophia asked him.

'Nothing...it's just...there's _a lot _of garlic in that salad,' Arthur stated.

Laughter sounded over the microphones as Sophia's hand flew up to cover her mouth.

'_That's not all that's in the salad.'_

'_Why what else is in there?'_

'_A little something I learnt from Advanced Chem.'_

'_...Is it me? Or is Perky Boyfriend Stealing Bitch swelling up?'_

'_Oh my god! I remember! Ryan Handle, that homophobe you told me about, and how you made him swell up like a Super bowl blimp!'_

'_Beware all ye who cross me, for my retribution is swift and nasty.'_

'_Nice use of rhyme.'_

'_Thank you mother.'_

Sophia cried out in alarm as she noticed her fingers had become the size of German sausages.

'My god! Are you allergic?' Arthur asked.

'No! I'm not allergic to anything! SSA had me tested extensively like everyone else!'

'Then what's going on?!'

'I don't know!!!!' she cried almost hysterical now.

Merlin was laughing so hard he almost didn't notice the look of realisation that passed over Arthur's face, as he turned and began to scour nearby buildings.

'_Oh crap, he's onto us.'_

'_Of course he's onto us, despite what you may believe my Arthur is _not_ an idiot.'_

'_Despite what you may believe he is not _your_ Arthur.'_

'_Oh dear I think he's spotted my van.'_

'_RUN!'_

'Where exactly are we going?' Arthur asked as Owain and Pen lead him away from their next class and further into campus.

'To heaven mate, to heaven,' Pen assured him and put his arm around Arthur shoulders.

'Uh huh, and this heaven is located in the middle of school grounds?' Arthur questioned.

'Nope,' Owain stopped and opened the door to girl's bathroom.

'You've gotta be kidding me,' Arthur groaned 'I know you guys want to get me back on the straight and narrow, and I appreciate it, but isn't peeping taking it a little too far?'

Pen pushed Arthur inside the bathroom. Arthur stumbled forward and looked back at them with his eyebrows raised.

'No need to thank us, being the altruistic people that we are,' Pen grinned cheekily.

'Enjoy my brother,' Owain smirked 'Sate your hunger.'

And with those cryptic words they locked the door behind Arthur.

Arthur put his hand over his eyes and ventured forward in hopes of finding a window.

'If anyone is in here, I'm really very sorry. My mentally challenged friends have locked me in,' Arthur called out 'I've got my eyes covered if any of you are in fear for your modesty.'

'Now there's really no need for that,'

Upon recognising the reply, Arthur uncovered his eyes.

Sophia walked toward him with a taunting smile on her face.

'There's no one here but us, and my modesty is kind of not existent when it comes to you,' she told him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Arthur was going to push her away, until he noticed something above Sophia's head. A camera. It was a test. No doubt set up by Owain or perhaps Uther. So Arthur relaxed his grip and allowed Sophia to move in and kiss him.

Her tongue is in his mouth, twisting and lapping. Arthur shuts his eyes tight and kisses back, trying to mimic her enthusiasm. Her warm taste fills his mouth, a taste he use to enjoy, however all he could think now was that it was wrong. Merlin's taste used to make Arthur's head spin, Sophia was bland and tasted slightly of nicotine.

Sophia pulled back and gave Arthur a swift push. He fell back into a stall and onto a toilet seat, which thankfully had the lid down. Sophia straddled Arthur's lap and pushed herself up against him and she resumed her fierce kisses. She's soft, Arthur thought, he wasn't sure he liked soft, he liked hard. He missed Merlin's hard cock poking him in the stomach, causing that deep thrill that would drive him to pull Merlin closer and begin nibbling his way down Merlin's gorgeous neck.

Sophia gasped softly, no that's wrong too, Arthur thought. Merlin arched and moaned, he didn't hold back, his reactions were always heated and wanton. Arthur felt a hand slide up his thigh and resisted the urge to pull away.

Sophia's hand rested on his cock and began to rub. Arthur winced, how far exactly would he have to go to make it look good. He was saved when both his and Sophia's pager's went off. Sophia sighed in frustration and pulled hers out of her skirt.

'Code Black,' she quickly stood up and adjusted herself.

Arthur checked his pager that read the same.

'Fuck!'Arthur cursed 'We've got to get to the hub.'

They left the bathroom quickly. Arthur spared one last look at the camera and hoped his father or his troubled teammates saw enough to satisfy. However unfortunately for Arthur, certain members of the SSA weren't the only ones watching.

Hunith flinched as the very expensive terracotta vase shattered against the wall.

Merlin stood there fuming, looking around something else expensive and fragile to attack the wall with.

'Well I hate to say I told you so-,'

'Just shut the hell up Gwen!' Merlin snapped and stalked off into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

'Amazing how when he's really angry he becomes the angsty teenager he's _suppose__d_ to be,' Hunith remarked.

Gwen walked over to the super computer and pulled the keyboard toward her.

'What are you doing?' Hunith asked.

'The code black,' Gwen stated and began to jump from camera to camera trying to find the one set up in the hub.

'What about it?'

'It's extremely high priority,' Gwen stated 'Pretty much the worst case scenario.'

'So, naturally you plan to eavesdrop and find out what all the fuss is about?' Hunith deduced.

'What can I say; Merlin's methods are rubbing off on me.'

'Half an hour ago we received a video sent electronically to us from the terrorist Edwin Muirden,' Uther stated to gathered Alpha teams 'He has taken the Prime Minister hostage and is demanding ten million dollars for his safe return.'

'Bloody hell,' Pen commented.

'Are we sure he actually has the Prime Minister?' Nimueh asked.

'Despite his presence in the video, our men also found the Prime Minister's office empty, minus the murdered guards and staff,' Uther confirmed.

'My god,' Gaius said.

'We were able to trace the email, to the Korean embassy,' Uther remarked 'He made it very easy for us; he even included the view of the opposite street from a window of the embassy.'

'Do the Korean's know he's there?' Owain asked.

'No and it's not like we can simply give them a call, a representative of our government has to meet, in person, a representative of theirs. Who is this case happens to be General Min. Apparently there have been several attempts on his life and their men are taking massive measures to ensure his safety. Which-,'

'Which means lengthy organisation, they're going to want to wait to organise a meeting place they can secure every inch of the way, which could take days to organise,' Arthur filled in.

'Exactly,' Uther nodded.

'Fuck that's smart,' Morgana remarked 'We can't break in, if we're caught it would cause massive diplomatic problems, it could even lead to war.'

'Lance, is it possible for you to hack the embassy and find us a way in?' Owain asked.

'Hack an embassy? Do you have any idea how illegal and difficult that would be?' Lance stressed.

'Morgana and Nimueh, help him as well as you are capable,' Uther ordered. 'We're going to have to plan this mission down to the very last millisecond.'

Gwen and Hunith stared at the screen before turning to each other and yelling '_Merlin_!!'

Four hours later and Lance threw up his hands.

'What have you got?' Uther asked him and the teams gathered around.

'Absolutely nothing,' Morgana stated.

'The diplomats and high class citizens from Korea stay close to the embassy in the adjacent housing. I thought I'd be able to piggyback in off one of those but the entire block has insane virtual defences. I just don't have the skill and even if I did it would take me years to get in.'

'Pardon me?'

The occupants of the room turned to the entrance where Merlin Emrys, cyber terrorist, was leaning against the doorway as casual as you please.

'Perhaps I could be of some assistance?'

'Merlin?' Arthur stepped forward only to be pulled back by his father.

'Don't move!' Uther yelled and pulled out his gun, pointing it directly at Merlin.

'Woah hostile,' Merlin raised his arms.

'Owain, detain Emrys immediately,' Uther directed.

'With great pleasure sir,' Owain smirked.

'Why Uther, you're far more stupid that I gave you credit for,' Merlin stated as Owain rush over to him with restraints.

'I'm not the cyber terrorist who just waltzed into the SSA headquarters,' Uther pointed out.

'No, you're the man who's going to get the Prime Minister killed or worse, start a war, by not taking advantage of the resources available to you. I'm referring to myself by the way,' Merlin stated as Owain slapped the cuffs on him '_Ow!_ I bet your bedside manner is really atrocious.'

'You expect me to believe you'll collaborate with the SSA? That you're suddenly a friendly to us?' Uther raised an eyebrow.

'Well not exactly suddenly. It's not like I haven't been "friendly" with your son.'

Uther delivered a swift punch to Merlin's stomach. Merlin doubled over.

'Do you treat all your son's exes like this, if so,' Merlin turned to Sophia. 'We should sue.'

'Sir,' Gaius spoke up 'Perhaps the boy is right, we could use him.'

'There is no way I'm collaborating with _that_!'

'As the that to whom you are referring might I say that I find your attitude toward me offensive, after all criminals are people too.'

'Owain, gag him!'

'You too? Must run in the family.'

'Owain!'

'Sir, with all due respect we need him,' Gaius stood between Uther and Merlin 'This mission will fail without him.'

'I would rather die, or better yet, I'd rather he die.'

'Well you never know, you could get lucky, your mission may succeed. The Prime Minister could survive or maybe Muirden will just blow up the entire building, blame it on the SSA and enter Britain into a war with Korea. I hear those Northerners are even more ill tempered than you are.'

'..._fuck_!' Uther swore.

'Lance, sit back and watch a true master work,' Merlin smirked and began typing away at the keyboard.

'Hello password protector,' Merlin grinned and completed the override in under five seconds.

'Bloody hell,' Lance sat forward and watched intently.

'Alright let's see...well, well, well, it appears one of the Korean ambassadors is hosting a very private, very expensive masquerade ball,' Merlin stated.

'What bloody help to us is that?' Uther demanded.

'Because, Daddy Warbucks, this ambassador lives in the penthouse apartment, next door to the embassy.'

'No way,' Morgana leaned forward. 'Can we get in?'

'Oh I don't know, the guest list is digitised and protected with layers and layers of encryption and- oh look Colin Firth's attending.'

'Can you get us in or not?!' Uther demanded again.

'Sure, you'll be sending in Arthur and trigger happy here, no doubt?' Merlin gestured at Owain who sat in the corner glaring at him.

'Yes, Owain's on point,' Uther said.

'Really?' Merlin asked him, intrigued.

'Do you really think I'd put Arthur in charge with you behind the helm?' Uther mocked.

'The trust you have in your own son astounds me,' Merlin shook his head and returned to his work.

'Alright, you're now cordially invited to attend a masquerade ball.'

'Under what names?'

'See for yourself,' Merlin gestured at the monitor.

'Sum Gulp Cum and So Dum Hung?' Owain glared 'Are you fucking serious?'

Pen chuckled but quickly hid it with a cough and Owain glared some more.

'Guess which one's which?' Merlin smirked.

Merlin sat in a van out the front of the embassy with Morgana, Lance and Nimueh. Computer equipment and technology set up everywhere for their hacking needs. Pen and Sophia were set up on nearby rooftops for a bird's eye view.

'My first SSA mission I'm so excited,' Merlin declared.

'It's a sad day,' Nimueh sighed.

'How did you even know about all of this?' Morgana asked.

'I've hacked into the cameras at SSA many, many times. But don't worry I make it a point to never, ever access the ones in the girl's showers.'

'There are cameras in the girl's showers?' Morgana and Nimueh chorused.

'Alright, here come our boys,' Pen said through the mics.

Arthur and Owain got out of their limo in full costume. Gratefully so, since their masks hid the fact that they both weren't Asian. They approached the doormen, and the team heard the goings on through the bugs.

'Name?' The doorman asked.

'Sum Gulp Cum.' Owain stated.

'So Dum Hung,' Arthur spoke.

Morgana groaned and hit her head on the desk.

'There's no way they're going to buy that.'

'Hmm I thought so too, so I added in a little sidenote,' Merlin elaborated 'That they're actually Will and Harry, out for an anonymous party...as for the name's well boys will be boys.'

'You did what?!' Owain hissed under his mask.

'Will and Harry...as in William and Harry?? Are you mad?' Nimueh gaped.

'You know I'm getting really tired of hearing that question, at first it was funny now, it's just rude.'

The doormen stepped aside and allowed the boys in.

'You are so lucky that worked Emrys, otherwise you'd be dead.'

'No, otherwise you'd be arrested and probably executed in Korea,' Merlin stated 'they're not exactly known for their tolerance or leniency.'

'Oh shut up! Do you ever shut up?' Owain demanded.

'And deprive you of the only witty banter you're prehistoric brain has ever come into contact with? I wouldn't dream of it.'

'We're approaching the elevator,' Arthur cut in.

'Right,' Morgana accessed the blueprints 'You need to get up to the roof, however the elevator only extends to the penthouse, you'll need to actually get out at the party and find the staircase to take you up on the roof.'

'Are we sure no one will be on the roof?' Owain asked as he pressed the button for the penthouse.

'Just three guards with decorative military backgrounds,' Merlin shrugged.

'Oh well that's dandy,' Owain rolled his eyes.

'They probably know karate,'

'Thank you Emrys, that's enough.'

'Or Jiujutsu. Maybe they're ninja-trained warriors.'

'Could you be more of a geek?' Nimueh huffed.

'I hope so; I like to think there's always room for improvement.'

Lance snorted and covered up his amusement quickly, Nimueh can be really scary sometimes.

Arthur and Owain arrived at the party and stepped out into the crowds of creatures, masked ladies, and gentlemen. Most of them were gathered around the entertainment for the evening; a magician who began to breathe fire and conjure butterflies from mid air.

Arthur and Owain spotted the staircase and moved toward it. Naturally there was a guard posted there, and several cameras pointed around the room.

'Merlin, we need you to deactivate the cameras pointed at the staircase,' Owain instructed.

'Sure, because several camera's all shutting down, all in the similar spot won't arouse suspicion,' Merlin rolled his eyes.

'You got a better idea?' Owain demanded.

'Yes actually,' Merlin pulled his swivel chair in front of the computer and began to type 'I'm going to send the security system a porn spam.'

'A what?' Arthur gaped.

'Porn spam, it pops out after you've accessed a porn site, at any time in the past. Porn Spam is when a hundred porn WebPages pop up out of nowhere and it takes you ages to get rid of them because more keep popping up until you have to shut down altogether due to the sheer number of loud porno...' Lance trailed off realising all eyes were on him. 'Not that it's ever happened to me, because I don't look at porn...ever.'

'Won't they suspect an outside source though?' Morgana asked.

'Nope, the current security guy would be too embarrassed to call the alarm,' Merlin said. 'Since to receive a porn spam you must first have accessed porn, which I checked and this fellow has already done.'

'Not to mention the embarrassment of telling a senior officer, or being caught by a senior officer with a hundred sites of porn popping up on your monitor. Emrys is right, he'll be far too distracted, not to mention 100 porn sites would cover up the screen and therefore any camera footage fairly well.'

'Right do that,' Owain nodded.

'Sending Porn Spam now!' Merlin grinned and pressed enter. 'Alright, you can go anytime.'

Owain dropped a pill into a nearby champagne glass. Five minutes later someone cried out in pain, and the guard on the stairs hurried over to help the man who was apparently having a panic attack. God bless hallucinogens, they fly around so freely at high class parties such as these.

Arthur and Owain hurried up the stairs up to the roof. They opened the door and found three big men all starring at them.

'I'm sorry the roof is off limits,' one of them spoke.

Arthur uncapped a bottle of spray and rolled it across the ground. It exploded and each of them dropped at the first whiff of smoke.

'I think Rexona just met its match,' Pen remarked.

Merlin snorted.

'Alright I'm deactivating security on level 18 of the embassy,' Merlin said. 'Now I'm opening the window.'

'You can do that?' Morgana asked, surprised.

'Smart houses,' Merlin grinned. 'God, I love technology. The world is my playpen.'

The window opened on the level above where Arthur and Owain stood on the roof.

Arthur and Owain whipped out their grapple guns.

'Anyone on level 18?' Arthur asked.

'Let me just do a quick sweep...no, all clear.'

'Okay, we're going in,' Owain announced.

Arthur and Owain shot their grapple guns and lifted off the floor, propelling themselves through the embassy window.

'Smooth,' Pen remarked.

Arthur and Owain unhooked the cables from their guns and ran out into the hall.

'Alright according to the projections from the electronic video, Muirden should be on level 21,' Arthur announced.

'Alright we'll take the stairs,' Owain said.

Merlin managed to pull a 'speed' on every camera, just long enough for Merlin and Owain to get past undetected.

Arthur and Owain drew their weapons and stepped out onto level 21.

Muirden stood before a massive glass window, gun pointed at the very important man bound and gagged on the chair beside him.

'Put down your guns please, if you will.'

Arthur and Owain frowned, reluctant to give up their weapons.

'Now, please, otherwise I will kill him,' Muirden promised.

'What if we kill you before you pull the trigger?' Owain asked.

'Unlikely, since I am much closer to my target than you are to yours, it would be very difficult to miss, also, I have wired myself with plastic explosives. Are you willing to take the risk of hitting something...flammable?' Muirden threatened.

Arthur raised his hands and lowered his weapon slowly.

'That's a smart lad, you too cowboy,' Muirden directed.

Owain growled but followed Arthur's lead, then stood up straight beside his fellow teammate.

'Now,' Muirden spoke and pointed his gun toward them 'You're going to grab those chairs behind you and sit with your hands behind your back, whilst I bind you...now, please.'

Arthur and Owain did as was instructed.

'No, no, no. Something's wrong,' Merlin began to panic.

'Of course something's wrong, they were caught!' Nimueh exclaimed.

'No, they were trapped,' Merlin stated 'This whole thing has been a trap, right from the start. What kind of terrorist let's you know where they are? Hell he didn't even give instructions on how the money was to be transferred.'

'Alright granted...that's a little suspicious,' Morgana agreed.

'He's going to kill them,' Merlin realised.

'Wow that's a bit of a jump!' Lance spoke up.

'No it isn't. Look at him, he's calm, compose. Like he's thought this whole thing out and things are already in place. Like all the variables have been accounted for. If he wasn't going to kill them, he'd still be sweating, how is he going to get out of it,' Merlin frowned. 'No something's wrong.'

Merlin opened the side of the van and got out.

'Emrys? What the hell are you doing?!' Morgana demanded.

'I'm going in...anyone got a gun?'

'You seriously think any of us would ever give you a-,'

'Here!' Lance chucked Merlin his gun. 'But how the hell are you going to get it?'

'Emergency plan M,' Merlin stated and pulled his phone out of his pocket as he ran toward the building.

Merlin speed dialled.

'Hello?'

'Gwen, Emergency plan M, I need you to activate now!' Merlin exclaimed.

'Right, on it...okay activating in three, two, one-,' and the line went dead, as did all the power in London.

'Right, now all that's left is twenty one flights of stairs...sometimes I wish my skills lay in more physical activities.'

Muirden had just finished tying up Owain when the power went out.

'How strange, I suppose your friends are coming to save you?' Muirden asked.

'I don't think that was us,' Owain frowned as he looked at the window at the complete darkness that was the city.'

'An EMP, how intriguing,' Muirden smiled and walked over to Arthur.

'So, you must be Arthur Pendragon, my name's Edwin Muirden,' he announced 'Did you know, Arthur, that I once worked with your father?'

Arthur looked at him surprised.

'You were MI6?' Arthur asked him 'That wasn't in your file.'

'No, never MI6. I was SSA, boys alpha team with your father and Gaius,' Muirden informed them 'We were very close friends, once.'

'Would you like to know what happened?' Muirden bent over so his face was close to Arthur's 'My identity was discovered, I sacrificed my career so that Gaius had enough time to save Uther from his captors. So I was sent to the place where a spies career goes to die. But I was content believing that I had saved my friends. Only months went by and I heard not a word from either of them, despite my efforts to get back in touch.'

'Not only was now so low grade, low paid paper pusher, but my so called friends had abandoned me. I was forgotten by my country and my friends. So I found a new country, and bestowed upon them information on the one that had betrayed me.' Muirden detailed 'It was your father that discovered it, some years after SSA. I had a family then. A wife, a son. I returned home to collect them, after hearing I had been discovered. Stupid I know, but when you love someone...you can't seem to help yourself. You do very stupid things.'

'Uther came for me, yet it was my wife, my son and my parents that ended up dead. Collateral damage,' Muirden growled 'I saved his life and he took from me what I most cared about in this world.'

'You see Arthur? I plan to do the very same to him,' Muirden explained.

'You're going to kill me then?' Arthur stated.

'Yes, you're friend as well I'm afraid, for no specific purpose, just unlucky I suppose,' Muirden shrugged.

Suddenly the door burst open and Merlin stalked inside puffing, but aiming his gun strong and steady at Muirden.

'Merlin? What are you doing here?' Arthur hissed.

'Merlin Emrys, I must say I am surprised to see you here,' Muirden commented 'Nevertheless I am delighted to meet you. I'm a long time admirer of your work. It has a certain humour about it, I find very amusing.'

'Well thank you, I'm flattered. I'm still going to ask you to let them go though,' Merlin directed.

'Surely you're not working for the SSA?' Muirden asked as though disappointed.

'Oh god no, no I'm working with them...just this once...don't worry I plan on trashing their system later or something to make up for it,' Merlin assured.

'There's that humour, most refreshing,' Muirden grinned. 'You know, I heard a rumour about you, very interesting, but quite fantastic, I didn't put much stock in it until right now. I think I might test it.'

Muirden raised his gun and pointed at Arthur's head.

'Drop your weapon please,'

Merlin bit his lip and looked at Arthur, who stared back at him.

'Now, or I'll shoot him in the head.'

'You may,' Merlin acknowledged 'But you said so yourself you're going to kill him anyway, so really I should just shoot you and take my chances that you don't give off a shot before I do.'

'A very logical decision, but one I don't think you're willing to make. You have a very mathematical mind Merlin Emrys. I'm sure right now; you've already computed the chances of Arthur surviving such a situation, which are no doubt disturbingly low. I also conclude—assuming this rumour is correct—that despite logic you won't be able to shoot because in all likelihood Arthur would die and it would be the direct result of your own actions.'

Merlin looked at Arthur. God, he didn't want to see him hurt. He didn't want Arthur to die. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest. He knew what he should do. He should shoot. No matter how low Arthur's chances of surviving they were still higher than if he were not to shoot.

Merlin dropped his gun.

'I see,' Muirden spoke 'So the rumours are true. How amazing. A criminal and a spy.'

Muirden walked toward Merlin.

'You must love him a great deal, to come up here; surely you must have known that we are all going to die?' Muirden enquired.

'I knew.'

'Then you do love him?'

'Yes. Quite devotedly and single minded and rather all consumingly,' Merlin confirmed and spared a surprised Arthur a glance.

'How unfortunate, as I have said I do admire you, I almost wish you weren't here. But we all must die now. As much as I have enjoyed our conversation, even if it was a stall tactic on your part,' Muirden sighed, then reached over behind Arthur and took the laser pen Arthur had managed to slip out of his back pocket.

'Your stall tactics have come to an unsuccessful end.'

'Well you're half right,' Merlin agreed.

Owain burst free from his restraints and grabbed Merlin's gun from the floor. Firing a single shot into Muirden's head. Spraying blood and brain matter behind him.

'He was stalling, but not for Arthur,' Owain grinned 'You know I've never encountered someone who monologued quite as much as this bloke.'

'He had a sad life,' Merlin remarked as he cut Arthur's bonds.

'And now he's dead, just like he wanted...minus a couple of Agents to make the journey with him,' Owain smirked.

Uther, Gaius and many, many policeman were waiting when they reached the bottom of the building. The Prime Minister thanked them before he was hurried off by his security and Uther walked over to the team.

'Well done boys, that's another face we can remove from our most wanted list,' Uther stated.

'We couldn't have done it without Emrys, sir,' Lance stepped forward off the sidelines 'He got us in and got Arthur and Owain out, hell he practically carried this entire mission.'

'He's right,' Nimueh acknowledged 'What he did...was very selfless...which must have been a first for him.'

'Very well,' Uther sighed and held out his hand.

Merlin half smiled and shook Uther's hand. Only to find it quickly encased in handcuffs and wrenched behind his back.

'What the hell?!' Arthur demanded.

'This man is still a criminal and wanted fugitive,' Uther declared 'One good deed does not condone a lifetime of wicked ones.'

'What lifetime, I'm _eighteen_!' Merlin yelled.

'I am the director of MI6 and the SSA. He is an enemy of this country, and I am taking him to a maximum security detention centre, do you have any objections with that?'

Merlin looked over at Arthur. Who looked at him before quickly returning his gaze to his father.

'No sir,'

'Good, today's a very good day. That's two heads we can cross off our most wanted wall.'

'_Hot1__,__ this is Black Beauty do you copy?'_

'_Copy Black Beauty, I am in position and waiting instructions.'_

'_Standby.'_

'Good Morning SSA Agents,' Uther addressing the entire assembly of massed SSA students and handlers.

'_We are green, repeat we are green!' _

'_I'm on the move, I've taken out two guards and I'm headed for the third level.'_

'Once in a blue moon a truly exceptional young person comes along, who truly exemplifies all it means to be an Agent: discipline, strength, determination. I have spent my life defending this great country and I have learned that sometimes it's not on the battlefield where true courage is shown.'

'_I'm being shot at, I've been spotted by one of the snipers!'_

'_I'm on it, stay on target!'_

'_I've reached level 3, am now searching for 342'_

'Arthur Pendragon survived one of the worst tragedies that can happen to an Agent. Abducted, and held hostage for several terrible days. What fears he may have known, none of us can fully appreciate,'

'_I've reached 342, am now__ taking out__ the lock,'_

'Now it is an honour to bestow this medal, this honour, to my son Arthur Pendragon.'

'_The door is down.'_

'_Is he there? Do you have __him?__'_

Loud applause erupted in the hall. Only no one walked out on stage. Uther stalked over to Gaius and demanded to know where his son was.

Suddenly the giant holographic screen turned itself on, with Arthur's face looking down on all the students.

'Hi,' Arthur spoke on screen 'My name is Arthur Pendragon, SSAB Alpha Team senior recruit, son of Uther Pendragon director of MI6. My team is the best in SSA history. I am also the first of the SSA recruits to score 100% on the secret spy exam. This test measures several things but one thing in particular. It measure's your ability to lie. I am a perfect liar. I never dwelled on this thought too much, I thought it simply made me a better agent. Until I began lying to myself. I was so good at it, I wasn't even aware I was doing it. I lied to myself when I said I was straight.'

The crowd began to murmur to itself in surprise and confusion.

'I lied to myself when I thought that my dating a computer terrorist wouldn't hurt anyone.'

The murmuring grew louder.

'I lied to myself when I said that I didn't love Merlin. And I lied to myself when I thought I could live without him. I'm sorry that I betrayed you. I didn't mean to. This isn't me betraying my country, this isn't me betraying my father or my friends. This is me, a boy who's fallen in love with another boy, and wants to be with him so much that he's willing to give up all of this to be with him. I'm sorry. I henceforth withdraw from the Secret Service Academy. Good-bye.'

The screen went blank and the hall erupted in voices.

Merlin looked up at the figure in black standing in the place where his door used to be. The man raised his hand to his head, and removed his mask; revealing messy blond hair and sincere eyes.

'I am so sorry,' Arthur whispered.

'Are you?' Merlin replied.

'Yes, and...I love you too, so much, I'm giving it up. All of it, for you.'

A huge smile spread across Merlin's face. Merlin ran to him, Arthur scooped him up and kissed him passionately. Tasting Merlin deep and committing him to memory.

'_Ugh! You're making me violently ill you realise,'_

'Yes Gwen,' Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin, who smiled brilliantly back.

'_Oh...ah Arthur, we have company.'_

'Shite, okay, we have to move now!' Arthur exclaimed, took Merlin's hand and ran to the stairs that lead to the exit.

'What happened to all the guards?' Merlin asked.

'Ah...there may be a riot in one of the other detention levels,' Arthur shrugged.

'Genius,' Merlin grinned.

Finally they ran out into the sunlight. To find Owain, Lance, Morgana and Pen standing in front of their getaway car.

'Bugger,' Merlin sighed.

'That was some speech,' Owain spoke directly to Arthur.

'You really feel that way?' Pen asked.

'Yeah, I do,' Arthur nodded, realising his hand was still clasping Merlin's.

'Uther sent us to drag your arse back,' Lance stated 'I don't know about everyone else. I just came to say good-bye.'

Arthur smiled at Lance grateful and happy.

'Thank you.'

'Me too,' Morgana hurried forward and pulled Arthur into a hug. 'I'm going to miss you.'

'Yeah, me too,' Pen sighed. 'Who else is gonna call me on my shit.'

'Oh I'd happily do that,' Morgana stated.

'Owain?' Arthur enquired.

'What happened with your father and Muirden, it wasn't right, I don't want any of us to end up like that,' Owain stated 'So...I'm letting you go. But you better fucking call, Pendragon.'

'Definitely.'

'As for you Emrys, you saved my arse. So we'll call this mute or whatever, unless you get my boy into trouble, then I'm hunting your arse down,' Owain warned.

'Define trouble?'

'Will you move your bloomin arses!' everyone turned to find Gwen in the driver's seat.

'How the hell did you get in there?' Owain demanded.

'I am ninja!'

'You are a ninja pain in my arse!' Merlin murmured 'What took you so damn long?'

'Oh I'm sorry, it turns out that planning for breaking into a maximum security prison and breaking out with a fugitive took longer than you would expect!' she growled.

'I could have done it half an hour,'

'Of course you could, because you're god and I'm dirt. Where's the gratitude?'

'I was in prison Gwen, _prison_, do you know what happens in prison?'

'Yes...butt rape, which was why I thought you'd rather like it.'

'That's it, for you next assignment I'm sending you to Iraq, I heard they just _love_ women there, just be sure to wear your leather and speak your mind.'

'You know what? I quit!'

'No, you're fired!'

'You two show affection in the most obscure way,' Arthur remarked.

'It's a dysfunctional functional relationship,' Merlin nodded.

Gwen glared out at the SSA agents, if only they'd done a better job of controlling their team mate.

'Oh, hi Lance!'

'Ah hey Gwen,'

The team turned to look at Lance in shock.

'You too?' Owain gaped.

'You want to come with us? I think we're going to Mexico...maybe Australia. There's this new religious, homophobic politician that's all about internet tracking. He must be stopped.'

'Ahh, maybe later,'

'Okay, I'll call you.'

The sound of police sirens came into earshot and good-bye's were cut short. Arthur and Merlin got into the car and Gwen drove at ridiculous speeds that probably attracted more police attention than it did to avoid it. First stop was to pick up Hunith and then to organise secret transportation to Mexico...or maybe Australia.

'So what was that you were saying about being right, Gwen? Who said this would all end badly? Who said I told you so?'

'Oh shut up Merlin! And gross! Don't think I can't see Arthur's hand inside your shorts.'


	11. Chapter 11

Professor Hunt entered the classroom and the body of students stood to attention. Hunt placed his briefcase behind his desk and sat in his recliner chair.

'Sit,' Hunt directed 'Today we're going to resume your presentations. Starting off with Mr Percival.'

Percy stood up and made his way to the front. He activated his 3D hologram, displaying two faces, and turned to face his classmates.

'Good Morning Professor Hunt and fellow SSA Agents. I constructed my criminal profile on the fugitives Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon,' Percy cleared his throat and adjusted his school tie 'Eighteen year old Merlin Emrys began criminal activity at the age of thirteen. His criminal activities include cyber terrorism, computer crimes, kidnapping, embezzlement, fraud, forgery, theft and murder.'

' He particularly enjoys humiliating his victims and engaging in crimes or plots he finds amusing,' Percy flipped his notes over and continued 'His behaviour suggests he has no regret or sympathy, which has lead forensic psychologists to suggest Emrys has Antisocial Personality Disorder. I however don't believe this is the case. Primarily due to Emrys's choice of victims; who tend to be corrupt organisations, people or politicians. So his lack of regret stems from the fact that his targets...were well dicks.'

'Keep it pg-13 Mr Percival,' Hunt ordered over the class's laughter.

'Emrys is also homosexual, which leads me to the Bonnie to his Clyde; Arthur Pendragon. As we all know Arthur Pendragon was the former leader of the SSA boys alpha team. He entered into a sexual relationship with Emrys whilst he was investigating him,' Percy wagged his eyebrows and grinned before catching Hunt's stern expression and clearing his throat 'Since Pendragon's defection a year ago both he and Emrys have been involved in acts of vigilantism as well as several minor and major computer crimes. For example the famous incident concerning photo shopped pictures of a sexual nature involving a homophobic Australian politician and a camel.'

'Emrys continues to pick his targets according to their usual profile...dicks-,'

'Mr Percival!'

'Their last known location was Southern France, where they evaded authorities and left the country undetected. Their current whereabouts remains unknown.'

_A little Island Somewhere in the Pacific._

'This is it. The Grand Finale. Team Bond versus Team Jedi. The first one to finish the course, with the most impressive stunts, wins.' Morgana yelled through the megaphone.

Morgana raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. She adjusted her blue bikini whilst keeping her balance on her jet ski as it bobbed with the waves in the open water.

Two speed boats floated stationary in front of her.

'Prepare to eat seaweed tech boy!' Gwen, in her hot pink bikini, shouted from behind the helm of "The Enterprise".

'Not before you guzzle my foam sea wench!' a shirtless Lance shouted back from behind the helm of the other speedboat "The Awesome Boat of Awesome" (or TABOA).

'Ugh, that sounded both wrong and disgusting,' Arthur shuddered from where he sat in the water behind TABOA, in full wetsuit.

'What?' Merlin yelled to Arthur from where he waded behind "The Enterprise", also in full wetsuit, 'Did you just say I'm so hung it's distracting?'

'Go!' Morgana yelled.

Lance and Gwen fired their engines, and shot off across the water. The ropes attached to each boat grew taught, forcefully yanking Arthur and Merlin out of the water as they held on expertly.

Merlin gripped tight to his line and angled his ski so he flew out to the side of the boat cheering loudly and waving hello at Gwen. She rolled her eyes and Merlin angled himself back and he shot behind the boat.

Arthur was handling his board like a champ. Determined to win this time, and make up for his debacle in the snow.

Gwen and Lance's objective was to drive out to the first buoys and back whilst Merlin and Arthur did their stuff, Morgana judging. The losers had to cook the winner's dinner, so it was _on_.

Arthur angled his board and flew up the side of the wake (or wave made by the boat) and pulled a back flip in reverse. Arthur's board went side on up the left side of the wave and kept going, until Arthur was flipping horizontally, his board flying in a full circle in the air, his hair nearly touching the water before his feet and the board came back down on the right regaining his balance on the water. Arthur laughed and skidded out to the side, watching to see what Merlin would do.

Merlin full body spun on the water, alternating his hands. Fooling around as he prepared for his next trick. Merlin angled his board and flew up the side of the wave. He pulled a front flip through the air. Head first, the water rushing below him before his body followed and he regained balance on the waves. Then turned around and bent over, allowing himself to be pulled butt first behind the boat.

Arthur laughed and then decided to go for a ski line back to back...difficult, but the points, oh the points that he would reap. Arthur leant back, edged up the wake and flipped up and over the rope, balancing perfectly back on the wave.

Arthur heard Lance cheering for him on the boat and Arthur punched the air in victory. Out of nowhere Merlin flew out right next to him and drenched him in a giant wave of spray; before he slingshot back to align with the next jump.

Arthur laughed heartily and shook his hair.

'Sore loser!' Arthur shouted out, right before Merlin pulled a back flip, back to back...the smartarse.

Merlin started backwards and pulled a complete head first, back flip; feet flying through the air before once again ending backward and facing away from the boat. Merlin turned back around and performing a little water ski dance in victory.

Gwen shouted out a warning as they approached the buoys. Merlin and Arthur changed their grip and held on as Gwen and Lance shot around their respective buoys, flinging the boys along behind them in a wide arc. Both boats turned back for the sprint to the finish.

The risk was increasing now. The chances of falling in a trick are almost 50%, if either of them stacked it; it'd be a short run to the finish line for the other team.

So naturally Arthur goes for the back flip back to back. He flips his body backwards, water spraying off his board as it soars through the air and hits the water at the perfect angle. Arthur shouts in victory and blows Merlin a kiss.

Merlin waves back and spins over the waves, quickly altering hands. Merlin tries for the ski line back to back, he flips but his board gets hits the line and he goes down hard in the waves. Lance and Gwen fly across the finish line and finally slow down to a stop. As the propulsion stops Arthur falls into the water.

Morgana zooms over to Merlin on her jet ski, bum poking out as she pulls up beside him.

'You alright?'

'Did I just lose?' Merlin asks her mostly submerged and dumbfounded.

'Let's put it this way...you didn't win,' she consoled.

'Wow...so that's what losing feels like?' he looked off into space.

'You've never lost before? Ever?' Morgana asked in disbelief.

'Not that I can ever recall,' Merlin shrugged.

'How's it feel?' Morgana asked.

'Unsatisfying,' Merlin replied 'It's very interesting.'

'So...need a lift?' she asked.

'Yes, thank you,' Merlin replied.

He unhooked himself from his board and tugged it under his arm. Morgana held out her hand and pulled him up onto the Jet Ski.

'Hold on,' she directed.

'Eww girly bits,' Merlin scrunched up his nose but wrapped his arms around her waist.

Morgana laughed and swung the Jet Ski around toward the boats.

Morgana pulled up behind "The Enterprise". Gwen was standing on deck, conversing with Lance and Arthur who stood on the deck of TABOA, right alongside it.

'You okay?' Arthur asked as Merlin jumped onboard "The Enterprise".

'I lost.'

'There's a first time for everything,' Morgana spoke up from the Jet Ski.

'Which makes us, the winners,' Lance grinned and put an arm around Arthur's shoulders 'Free food!'

'If you ask me you guys are the real losers,' Gwen remarked as she stretched in the sun 'Have you ever had Merlin's cooking?'

They decided to head back just before sunset and avoid shark feeding time. Merlin had a giant mansion right on the water (stunning architecture), with his own pool (equipped with waterfall, pool side bar and gorgeous patio), spa, sci fi themed putt putt (including star wars, star trek, the matrix, Lord of the Rings, Superman, Discworld, etc) and a wharf extending from his backyard. Merlin also had fresh water showers on his beach, to wash off the salt water after a swim or surf.

The sun was still bright and hot when they pulled the boats up alongside the wharf. Merlin called shower shotgun, whilst Arthur, Lance, Morgana and Gwen were securing the boats and started to run back along the wharf.

'Oi! A little help would be nice?' Gwen shouted after him.

'I'll leave the manual work to big strong International Agents,' Merlin shouted back 'Don't I pay you to do the manual stuff anyway?'

'I'm on vacation!'

'_Free_ vacation, at _my_ house!'

Gwen scowled as Arthur threw her a rope.

'Don't think you can start bossing me around now,' Gwen warned.

'Would dream of it Gwen... you mind just tying that on there?' Arthur directed.

'You know you're as much of a kept man as I am...I mean woman,' Gwen spoke as she tied it good and taught.

'That's debatable.'

'What'd you just say Pendragon?'

'I said I'm not sure what to do with this cable!'

Once they had the boats secured Morgana decided she'd just go jump in Merlin's pool instead of waiting for the showers. Gwen and Lance decidedly liked her idea and ran off after her. Arthur very nearly joined them, until he saw Merlin under the palm trees, in the shower.

Merlin had pulled off the top half of his wet suit so it rested just above his cock. He had his head leant back into the spray and water was running down cheekbones, neck and a delicious pale chest. Arthur's wet suit was becoming very, very uncomfortable.

Arthur walked over to the shower, stood back and just admired his boyfriend. Merlin was running his hands all over himself, trying to get rid of the salt and sand. Arthur stepped in under the spray, his body a mere inch from Merlin's pale skin. Merlin's eyes opened and Arthur smiled at him.

'Hey.'

'Hey,' Merlin greeted and turned to face the shower.

Arthur just stood there, letting the water run down his face, and dampen his wet suit. Merlin turned his head around and eyed Arthur suspiciously.

'If this is you trying to pressure me out of the shower, it's not going to work,' Merlin assured him.

'No, no, take your time...all the time in the world.'

Merlin looked back at Arthur over his shoulder and gulped. Arthur's wet suit was really tight. Really tight and wet. It clung to Arthur's every muscle. Merlin discreetly ran his eyes all over his boyfriend.

Arthur moved forward and rested his hands on Merlin's bare hips, making Merlin freeze and turn his head back around. Except that didn't work when Arthur turned Merlin bodily around to face him.

They looked up at each other as water ran over their faces. Arthur was transfixed as he watched the water run down Merlin's cheekbones and down the glorious neck. Arthur placed his thumb under Merlin's chin and tilted it upward. Merlin yielded immediately. Arthur leant down and pressed his lips against cold, pale neck.

Arthur began kissing, sucking and nipping at Merlin's neck, delighting in the taste of Merlin and the sea. Merlin gasped and turned to putty in Arthur's hands. Merlin's hips brushed Arthurs and they both moaned as their cocks rubbed together. Arthur pulled back and looked up at Merlin's hooded eyes. Water ran over Merlin's pouted lips and Arthur just couldn't help himself.

Arthur pressed his lips against Merlin's and sucked at Merlin's plump bottom lip. Merlin clutched at the wet suit adorning Arthur's back and kissed Arthur back desperately and without restraint. The kiss became heated and dirty, with both pressing the length of their bodies against the other.

Merlin slowly unzipped the front of Arthur's wetsuit and pealed it from his shoulders and pushed it down until it rested on the curve of Arthur's backside. Hands wondered barely resting, loving the feeling of cool wet skin. Merlin slipped his hands into the back of Arthur's wet suit and grasped at Arthur's perfectly shaped bubble butt. Arthur groaned and pushed Merlin up against the shower pole. Arthur leant back and smirked at Merlin as he ran his hand down his lover's pale chest and further, until it slipped inside the front of Merlin's wet suit.

Merlin moaned and rocked his hips further into Arthur's grip, allowing his cock to slip further into Arthur's fist. Arthur began to stroke him slowly. He played with the head and the slit and the crown until Merlin was making the loveliest of desperate little sounds and throwing his head back in the water, allowing Arthur the sight of water rushing down that gorgeous marked neck.

Merlin slipped his fingers down to play with Arthur's tight and intimate hole. Arthur shivered and pressed back into Merlin's touch as he continued to drive Merlin completely helpless and crazed with desire. Arthur began to thrust his cock against Merlin as he pumped his boyfriend's cock simultaneously.

They rested their foreheads together and panted as they continued to drive each other crazy.

'Arthur,' Merlin gasped 'Arthur, there's...there's something I want to show you.'

Merlin smirked a little as he whispered to his lover, but that smirk was washed away when Arthur flicked the head of his cock and Merlin's face adorned one of pain, and bit his lip so hard it drew blood. Arthur leant forward and licked at the blood on Merlin's lip tenderly and ever so gently.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, with a sudden look of vulnerability in his eyes.

'Merlin!'

Merlin and Arthur tore themselves away from each other just as Gwen came pushing through the trees, soaking wet from the pool and a little out of breath.

'My god, the amount of time you spend primping,' she sighed then walked forward and grabbed Merlin's wrist 'Come on then, we've got to get started on that dinner, if we want to eat sometime this century that is.'

'Ah...Gwen!' Merlin tried.

'No bloody excuses, you're not getting out of this one. I am _not _making a dinner for five by myself,' Gwen assured him as she began to drag him off into the trees.

Merlin cast one last longing look behind him before palm leaves began to slap him in the face.

Lance, Morgana and Arthur were sitting over by the pool side bar when Merlin and Gwen came out with supper. Morgana grabbed two bottles of wine and moved the party under the gazebo where dinner was being set up.

A nice cool breeze began to blow through and the white silk curtains of the gazebo chased after it. Merlin sat at the head of the table, with Arthur to his left, back to the water and Gwen to his right. Morgana sat next to Gwen and Lance sat next to Arthur. They each managed to take a bite of Gwen and Merlin's masterpiece, before immediately spitting it out and gargling with wine.

'So, pizza?' Lance asked rubbing his hands together.

'Better,' Merlin promised before turning his head toward the house and yelling 'Oh Hercules? You can bring out the barramundi and tropical fruit now!'

'Barramundi?' Lance enquired.

'Imported fresh this morning. It's very popular in Australia,' Gwen contributed.

'Huh?'

'It's fish,' Arthur clarified.

'Ohhh.'

'I didn't know Hercules could cook,' Morgana said and crossed her legs under the table.

'God yes, he's handy that one,' Gwen complimented right before Hercules came out with the food.

'That was quick,' Lance frowned.

'I plan ahead,' Merlin explained.

'I thought queers were supposed to be really good at the whole cooking thing?' Morgana teased.

'Clearly you've never had Arthur's famous burnt toast with a side of charcoal bacon and scrambled eggs covered in salt,' Lance shuddered at the memory.

'Oi! See if I ever try to be nice to you again mate, you can make your own bloody breakfast,' Arthur said and threw a grape at Lance.

'When it comes to cooking, I'm afraid my talents lie elsewhere,' Merlin spoke and took a sip of wine.

'Like sucking cock,' Gwen smirked.

'Which I personally think is much more desirable than any skill in cooking,' Arthur added with a grin and rested his hand on Merlin's thigh under the table.

Merlin and Arthur regarded each other with hungry eyes. They were both wound tight, and horny after their interruption. Merlin wanted nothing more than to take Arthur up to his room and show him what he wanted to before Gwen had ruined their moment...she was getting annoyingly good at that.

'Oh god they're doing it again,' Gwen groaned.

'Huh?' Lance asked with a mouth full of Barramundi.

'Merlin and Arthur, they're doing that whole staring into the depths of your soul thing,' Morgana explained.

'Really?' Lance asked and turned toward the oblivious pair 'It looks more like a "I wanna rip off your clothes and have my wicked way with you on this table" look to me.'

Gwen looked over at Lance and her eyes glazed over. Morgana smirked and hatched a plan.

'Hey, why don't we go out tonight?' Morgana asked suddenly.

'What? No!' Merlin chimed back in 'We need to stay home...where there are doors with locks and hot tubs and waterfalls to have sex under.'

'You can have sex under the waterfall with Arthur anytime you like Merlin, we're only on vacation for another week,' Morgana pointed out.

Merlin pouted and Arthur's muscles tensed with the effort to keep from pouncing on his lover. Merlin noticed the muscle tensing and immediately dropped his pout.

'I cannot wait for them to grow out of their teens,' Gwen groaned.

'Oh come on will you? We'll all get real dressed up and head out to that nightclub Merlin was telling us about?' Morgana suggested eagerly.

'Candyland?' Merlin pepped up 'Well I'm all for flaunting my homosexuality and smoking hot boyfriend.'

'Not to mention your cock,' Gwen rolled her eyes.

'Hey that was Arthur's fault not mine! I wasn't the one who whipped it out!' Merlin defended.

'Thanks a lot,' Arthur rolled his eyes.

'I'm in,' Lance shrugged and ate more fish.

'Me too!' Merlin jumped up and down in his seat.

'Okay,' Arthur agreed.

'Well I'm sure as hell not staying behind,' Gwen grumbled.

'That's it I'm staying behind,' Gwen declared.

'Hey no fair! You already said you'd come with us. No take backsies!' Merlin pouted.

'That's before I knew Morgana 's evil, _evil_ plan,' Gwen said and glared at Morgana who was tearing apart Gwen's closet.

'Hey I'm doing you a favour,' Morgana defended and crossed her arms under her bosoms 'You and Lance keeping dancing around each other, both too chicken shit to make a move.'

Merlin nodded in agreement.

'You need to step up, be bold...be like Merlin,' Morgana advised.

'Excuse me? You _want_ me to be like that suicidally reckless madman?'

'Hey!'

'Well no one can ever accuse him of being too shy or chicken shit to make a move,' Morgana pointed out 'As soon as he laid eyes on Arthur he went completely out of his way to make his attraction known.'

'That's because Merlin couldn't grasp subtlety if it was a twelve inch cock,' Gwen snapped and put her hands on her hips.

'You are aware I'm in the bloody room?!' Merlin exclaimed.

'So we'll just have to take matters into our own hands and do it the Merlin Emrys way,' Morgana declared.

'Alright then I'd better start giving you some tips,' Merlin jumped on Merlin's bed front first and presented his arse up in the air 'This position is one of my personal favourites.'

Morgana and Gwen both smacked Merlin upside the head.

'Oh this dress definitely!' Morgana squeaked excitedly.

'_That?_ That is a joke present Merlin got me for my birthday last year. He never actually intended for me to _wear_ it,' Gwen stressed.

'Gwen, dearest, I love you, but you are so completely thick,' Merlin rolled his eyes and stood up 'This is _not _a gag present. This is actually a designer dress that cost your dear employer 700 bloody pounds.'

'...you're not serious?'

'As Uther Pendragon.'

'And you expect me to wear that? ...I'll look like a chav!'

'In a 700 pound frock? I sincerely doubt it, but if you don't want to wear it I will. I should have been Merlin's fag hag, Arthur never buys me stunning dresses like this,' Morgana sighed.

'I'd be willing to take you under consideration for the position. Gwen's become a lot more grouchy lately. I think it's because of all the sexual frustration.'

'Alright I'll were the bloomin' dress!' Gwen snatched it up and stormed into the bathroom.

'And you all thought _I_ was a drama queen.'

'I heard that you plonker!'

'Lance! Stop ogling Gwen's breasts and get me a Fruit Tingle,' Morgana snapped her fingers in front of Lance's face.

Gwen blushed. Actually _blushed_ from her little corner in the booth they had reserved in the club.

'Oh I'll take one of those!' Merlin added from where he sat on Arthur's lap.

'Cosmo for me,' Gwen instructed and squirmed in her very tight, very short, very low cut designer emerald dress.

'Yeah, I'll take a beer,' Arthur spoke up 'Nothing pink or sweet and absolutely no bloody umbrellas in em!'

'You're soo...butch,' Morgana poked her tongue out at Arthur as Lance managed to tear his eyes away from Gwen and head over to the bar.

'I thought you spies all had vodka martinis, shaken not stirred,' Merlin put on the deep voice.

'Way to stereotype, you don't see me asking if you do drag and gossip like a housewife,' Morgana spoke before her eyes caught on a piece of eye candy on the dance floor.

'That's because I much prefer being the subject of gossip than the one talking about the fun other people are having,' Merlin explained.

Arthur's eyes fell to Gwen and he frowned.

'That dress...,' Arthur broke off.

'See I told you Gwen, even the gay guys think your hot in that dress,' Morgana patted her encouragingly before catching eye candy's eye and bending over a little to flash cleavage.

'No it's not that just...Merlin isn't that the dress you..._ouch_!

Merlin looked innocently around the room before releasing Arthur from his grip o doom.

'The dress you what?' Gwen spoke up suddenly nervous 'Merlin? How does Arthur know about this dress?'

'Ah...well you see...before you get angry you know you've never actually worn it, so I thought you know, what was the harm in borrowing it?'Merlin shrugged.

'You've worn my dress? Why the hell would you wear my dress?' Gwen looked at Arthur who very purposefully avoided her gaze and blushed noticeably, even in the dark lighting of the club.

'_Oh my god! Merlin did you have _sex_ in my dress!'_

'Here we go two fruit tingles, a cosmo and two beers,' Lance smiled as he placed the tray of drinks on the table.

'You know what I'm gonna go dance,' Morgana stood up and hurried over to the eye candy.

'Yeah me too, let's go Arthur,' Merlin grabbed Arthur's wrist and dragged him away from the oncoming danger Gwen's look was promising.

'But what about your drinks?!' Lance shouted after them.

Gwen picked hers up and downed the entire thing in one go.

'Ah wow,' Lance's eyebrows rose in surprise.

'Come on,' Gwen grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him toward the dance floor.

Merlin and Arthur had this thing, they believed dancing was foreplay, and from the way they danced you could certainly understand why. Merlin and Arthur's bodies pressed against each other. Hands grabbing at shirts, mouths always close a constant tease of things to come. The sweat, the panting, the way Merlin would tilt his neck back and Arthur would lick the bared skin and sweat of Merlin's throat. Merlin's hands slipping up the back of Arthur's shirt to slide against the skin of Arthur's back.

They pressed closer, so Arthur's right leg was in between Merlin's and Merlin's right leg was in-between Arthur's and they began to rub their cocks against each other. They groaned at the glorious friction, not enough to bring each other off but to drive each other completely insane with lust, so when they got back to their room, they would practically explode with it, and the experience would be so much wilder, and far more intense.

On a particularly hard thrust Merlin gasped and whimpered 'Arthur,'

Arthur's cock twitched and hungered for more. He ran his tongue along the outside of Merlin's ear, making his lover clutch at him harder and enter a full body shudder.

'Psst! Homos!' Morgana hissed at them from where she was dancing with someone really delicious 'That dress has magic sex powers!'

Arthur and Merlin looked over at where Morgana had gestured. Gwen and Lance were making out in the middle of the dance floor...quite heavily.

'Oh thank god, sexed up Gwen is so much less bitchier than sexually frustrated so I'll take it out on everyone else Gwen,' Merlin stated.

Arthur didn't like Merlin getting distracted from their foreplay- I mean dancing, and got his attention by licking slowly up Merlin's ear and flicking his tongue inside a little.

'Ah!' Merlin cried out and his hips bucked forward involuntarily.

'No fair! Playing dirty,' Merlin pouted.

'Well if you can't take the heat,' Arthur husked.

Merlin raised an eyebrow then turned around.

'Question is,' Merlin reached behind him and pulled Arthur so that his clothed cock was rubbing against the swell of Merlin's bubble butt 'Can you?'

Arthur groaned and bent down to taste at Merlin's neck. His arms wrapped around Merlin's body to run up and down his lover's chest and thighs, always getting so close better never touching Merlin's cock.

'I don't know if I'm going to last until we get back,' Arthur husked into Merlin's ear, making him shiver.

'You better, I still have something to show you.'

Despite the boy's worries they did last for another two hours, after which they returned back to mansion and had a few more drinks under the white silk curtained gazebo, with Japanese lanterns lit for atmosphere.

'It really is beautiful here,' Lance remarked as they looked out to the ocean where the full moon was silvering on the water.

'You know where is beautiful?' Gwen asked Lance, who was sitting on his lap at the time 'My bedroom.'

Lance's eyebrows shot up.

'Gwen get's bold after a few,' Arthur remarked.

'Who doesn't,' Morgana whispered back.

Lance and Gwen waved good night as they returned back up to the house.

'I should go to bed to...for sleep,' Morgana said and stood up.

'Night!' Merlin called out 'Don't go listening through Gwen's door!'

Arthur laughed as Morgana gave them the finger as she walked off.

'Finally!' Merlin exclaimed and straddled Arthur on his chair, before he ripped his shirt off and did the same to Arthur. Arthur reached forward and rubbed his hand against Merlins cock. Merlin groaned and unzipped Arthur's pants, freeing his lover's cock to the open air. Merlin began to stroke and Arthur gasped and quickly got about freeing Merlin's.

Cock's out, they both stroked and flicked and teased. Merlin rubbed the head of Arthur's cock spreading the pre come, before he got a brilliant idea and pushed himself closer to his lover so he could press their cocks together and thrust, rubbing and smearing the pre come between them. It felt fucking unbelievable. Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur's as they panted into each other's mouths and made out desperately as they rocked together.

'Oh god, we better stop or I'm going to come bloody here and now,' Arthur groaned.

'...right...,' Merlin panted and slowly, untangled himself from Arthur, and stood up to lean against the table cock still achingly hard and glistening.

'I'm going to show you that thing now,' Merlin decided.

'What thing?' Arthur asked confused.

Merlin slipped out of his pants.

'I think we've had enough foreplay, I want you to fuck me now, hard Arthur, very, very hard, okay?' Merlin instructed and Arthur nodded eagerly and hungrily.

Merlin turned around and bent over, his chest pressed flush to the glass of the table. He spread his legs, and presented himself, open and hungry for Arthur.

Arthur froze, suddenly more turned on than he had ever been in his entire life.

'You...you..,'

'I got a tattoo,' Merlin told him.

'It's...it's...'

'Your name,' Merlin finished.

Arthur stood up and went to Merlin, he reached forward and rested his hand against the marked skin of Merlin's arse. Merlin took a quick breath. Arthur traced the letters of his name. Oh god, Merlin had branded himself, Merlin was entirely Arthur's now. His. To do with what he wanted, anything. Merlin would let him do anything. Arthur groaned and rubbed his cock against Merlin tattoo. Merlin whimpered and thrust backward.

'Inside, please Arthur inside me,' Merlin begged.

Arthur rubbed his cock against the crease of Merlin's arse, before he rubbed the head of his cock against Merlins puckered hole.

'You're mine?'

'All yours,' Merlin nodded 'To take, and love and use. So Arthur, god damn use me!'

Arthur pushed himself inside and as far as he could go. Merlin clutched at the table and moaned. Then Arthur was fucking him, finally. Hitting that spot and driving Merlin completely mental. Through the glass, Merlin could see his cock, hard and leaking profusely. So, so turned on, so desperate for touch. Merlin couldn't shut up, couldn't stop making those little noises that embarrassed him but made Arthur so much wilder. Oh god, he wasn't going to last, they weren't going to last.

Then Arthur stopped and slowed down. Merlin whimpered, Arthur thrust in slowly, drawing as much pleasure as he could from those slow movements, hitting Merlin's prostate and delighting in seeing the shivers of intense pleasure that racked through Merlin's body.

'Arthur please! More!'

'If you're mine Merlin, you'll do what I say, what I want right?' Arthur asked.

'God yes, please Arthur- ah!'

'Then,' Arthur pulled Merlin up and walked them backwards so Arthur was back in the bamboo chair, Merlin straddling his lap back pressed against Arthur's front. Arthur reached forward and spread Merlin's legs wide open. Merlin suddenly became aware of how exposed they were, let alone how exposed he was, seated on Arthur's cock, with Arthur spreading his legs wide, cock straining toward heaven, white pearls slowly dripping down his length.

'Fuck yourself on my cock,' Arthur instructed 'Show me just how much you want it.'

And Merlin wanted it, Merlin, really, really wanted it. He was deluding anyone, he was a massive Arthur slut. And he proved it when he began to fuck himself down on Arthur's cock again and again as Arthur held him open for anyone to see. God Merlin was so hot, he was flushed all over and panting as he moved up and down, up and down. Filling himself up with Arthur's hard and leaking cock. Merlin let his head fall back as he lost himself in it all, so, so close. He was so close, right on the precipice. Arthur bit hungrily at Merlin's neck and whispered filthy things in Merlin's whore. Like how much he was slut for him and how hot Arthur drove Merlin. Merlin could only nod and gasp and whimper as he was so, so close.

Merlin begged Arthur to touch him.

'On one condition,' Arthur ordered 'You have to keep you legs open, wide open Merlin.'

Merlin nodded. Anything, anything.

Arthur let go of Merlin's legs. Merlin pushed them a part even wider, and as a reward Arthur began to savagely work Merlin's cock. Merlin lost it. He cried out and came harder than ever before. It felt like the head of his cock exploded and he was filled with a white heat that spread throughout his entire body. Merlin spasmed, and shook for so long. Arthur held him and stroked him throughout all of it.

Then without instruction Merlin stood and slipped off of Arthur's cock. Before he turned and got on his knees. He spread Arthur's legs wide and licked a long stripe from Arthur's hole, over his balls and up the length of his cock. Arthur gasped and groaned. Then Merlin worked his cock furiously, pumping it with his hands and he sucked and licked his balls. Arthur was straining in his seat, thrusting his hips into Merlin's grasp. It was so fucking god, he could feel his orgasm building. He began to shake as it built up more, and more and almost and then Arthur came in long hard waves.

When it was all over they were completely covered in come. Not caring Merlin straddled Arthur again and pulled him into a tight hug, mixing the come between them. Arthur pulled Merlin close and held him tight before kissing him, on the shoulder, on the chin, on his cheek, on his eyelids. Finally his kissed Merlin's mouth with so much affection and devotion that Merlin got completely lost in it.

'I love you,' Arthur confessed and ran his hand along the side of Merlin's gorgeous, _gorgeous_ face 'God I love you.'

'You too, so much,' Merlin pressed his forehead against his lover's.

'You know what else I love? Vacation sex. And your tattoo, I _love_ your tattoo.'

Merlin giggled and let himself just collapse against Arthur.

'Too bad vacations don't last forever, so many crimes to commit and so little time,' Merlin sighed.

'About that,' Arthur spoke as he ran his fingers through Merlin's hair 'I've been thinking about paying a little visit to the winter Olympics.'

'The Olympics?' Merlin sat up.

'Well yeah, I mean all the masks and suits they wear, one would hardly know if someone else say, borrowed someone's gear and accidentally entered the events?'

'Hmm okay, but so you know, I won't lose to you this time.'

'We'll see about that.'


End file.
